NARUTO NEXT GENERATION
by andrijoe23
Summary: selama 10 tahun terjebak di tempat yang namanya Tokyo, Hinata dan anaknya Minato akhirnya di jemput 2 orang anbu, untuk kembali ke konoha/ Minato, seorang ninja yang cakranya tersegel oleh perbuatan ayahnya sendiri yang disaat pertarungan terakhirnya, mati atau hilang entah kemana, apakah Naruto masih hidup? CHAPTER 19 UP DATE, KEKACAUAN UJIAN, 3 LEGENDA SANNIN KEMBALI
1. Chapter 1

"Akhirnya sesuatu yang lama kita nati telah datang kawan"

seorang pria dengan tegaknya berdiri diatas batu yang sangat besar sambil mengacungkan pedang yang sedari tadi ia telah genggam, rambut dan baju kimono yang ia pakai seolah-olah melambai lambai tertiup angin..sementara orang yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum penuh makna antara senang dan kecut menghias bibirnya jubah dengan motif api dibawahnya yang ia kenakan ikut melambai terbawa angin dengan gagah dan sambil mulai mengikatkan ikat kepalanya. Setelah selasai mengikatkan kepalanya ia memberikan aba2 kepada makhluk yang sedaritadi telah ia tunggangi di atas kepalanya

" ayo bos katak, hadapi ini sasuke...! "

Dengan berani dan tersenyum ia mulai menyerang pemuda yang ia panggil sasuke itu, teman sseperjuangan sekaligus rivalnya...kunai mata 3 yang ia lemparkan bertebaran kemana2 setelah di tepis dengan pedang oleh lawannya namun keadaan inilah yang ternyata malah diharapkan oleh keturunan hokage ke 4 itu.. Sementara itu sasuke telah membuat segel tangan bersiap menyerang dengan bola api, bola api yang besarnya lebih dari penggunanya itu siap menyerang naruto, namun sebelum bola api itu menjilat kulit keturunan hokage itu hewan kodok yang selama ini ditungganginya merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan bola air yang sama besarnya dengan bola api itu sehingga keadaanpun seimbang. kepulan uap bekas beradunya air dan api itu mulai menipis namun bukan main kagetnya sasuke orang dihadapannya hilang dalam sekejap dan tiba2 sudah berada di belakangnya

" kau mencari apa teme hehehhe"

dengan cengiran khasnya naruto meledek temannya itu

" naruto kau!, tapi aku sudah menduga kau menggunakan hiraisin warisan ayahmu maka dari itu aku menangkis kunai2 mu ke arah yang bisa sharingan ku jangkau kau tak lihat di belakangmu itu HOKAGE?!.

Hewan ular yang sama besarnya dengan kodok milik naruto itu besiap ingin memakan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari hewan itu, namun ketika itu terjadi bukan main kecewanya ular raksasa itu yang dimakan hanya kepulan asap putih yang lama kelamaan menghilang..

" Kau kira aku bodoh sasuke lihatlah di sekelilingmu itu !

Tepat di sekeliling sasuke berdiri bunshin naruto yang masing2 berdiri di tempat kunai mata tiga yang sedari tadi bertebaran itu

" sial "

ya hanya kata umptan itu yang mewakili kekesalan sasuke saat ini

" ternyata kau pintar juga dobe, tak salah mereka dan aku menjadikan kau HOKAGE "

puluhan naruto yang bergerak secepat kilat kini telah beradu fisik kepada pemilik mata sharingan itu kunai mata 3 itu bergerak kesana kemari diikuti puluhan bunshin yang sedang beradu fisik dengan sasuke, namun lama kelamaan bunshin itu berubah menjadi satu oarang yang nyata yaitu naruto yang sebenarnya dengan rasengan yang super besar itu melihat itu sasuke yang telah hilang kesibukannya melawan bunshin naruto segera mengeluarkan decitan kilat di telapak tangannya dan segera menghampiri naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Akhirnya ke 2 jurus hebat itu beradu dan menghasilkan cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Cahaya yang terang itu dalam sekejap hilang digantikan dengan kegelapan dan sesosok mahluk orange yang berdiri tegak gagah mempunyai 9 ekor yang melambai lambai dengan garangnya

" apa yang kau lihat bocah pergilah ! "

Keringat deras mengucur di tubuh bocah berusia kurang lebih 10 tahun itu ketakutan yang luar biasa menghampirinya, rasa takut yang berlebihan itu membuatnnya shock sementara waktu sampai ia tersadar dari tidurnya

" kaa san!.."

Teriakan itu menggema di kamarnya sehingga menyita perhatian seorang wanita yang sedari tadi hanya berkutik di dapur sedang membuatkan sarapan kini harus menunda acara memasak riangnya dan segera berlari ke kamar anak semata wayangnya itu

" ada apa Minato! "

Dilihat anaknya sedang duduk di pinggir kasur yang telah berantakan karena mimpi yang dialaminya telah membuat ia bergerak tak karuan kesana kemari,

" ada apa minato "

suara yang tadi keras kini telah lembut tertdengar di telinga.

" mimpi itu lagi kaa san, lama kelamaan mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata aku seperti berada disana kaa san "

" Ah mungkin kau hanya terbawa suasana minato sudah lah itu cuma mimpi lebih baik kau segera mandi dan cepat sarapan nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah " dengan trsenyun sang itu menenangkan hati anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Yosh!"

Seperti biasa sifat asli anaknya itu mulai kelihatan, anak yang hyper aktiv itu mulai melompat tinggi dari kasurnya dan segera berlari dari kamarnya. Ya bocah ini sangat lah periang itulah yang membuat ibunya selalu tersenyum walau terkadang ia menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya yang sedari lahir telah pergi entah kemana dan sang ibu hanya menjawab telah terjadi kecelakaan waktu itu tanpa di perjelas bocah itupun mengerti maksud dari sang ibu.

" Aku berangkat kaa san "

" Ya hati2 yaa "...

Bell sekolah pun telah berbunyi tandanya anak2 pulang kerumah msing2 setelah berjam2 menerima pelajaran. Hari ini tak seperti hari2 biasanya jalanan yang bisanya ramai kini sepi sekali, angin yang bertiupun sekarang lebih dingin dan membuat badan Minato menggigil

" Sial coba tadi aku berpakain lebih tebal angin siang ini, sial begitu dingin "

Angin itu mulai menambah kecepatannya sehingga membuat badan minato lebih menggigil. Namun tanpa disadarri minato seseorang yang lebih tua darinya telah mengikutinya dari belakang dan segera ingin menyerangnya dengan tiga cakar besi, ia menyerang minato dengan cara melemparnya tiga cakar besi itu

" Sudah tiba saatnta mati kau "

Rasa gembira dan hawa yang sangat puas telah terpancar dari balik topengnya yang berhidung mancung dan berwarna merah itu setelah cakar besinya jarak satu jengkal lagi mengenai Minato.

" Tidak semudah itu iblis "

Prank !.seorang pria bertopeng putih dengan gambar kera melempar Sebuah kuunai menghalangi laju dari 3 cakar besi yang hampir mengenai minato. Sementara kunai yang satu lagi melesat menuju pria bertopeng merah itu. Namun pria bertopeng merah itu berubah menjadi seonggok kayu, dan tiba2 pria bertopeng merah itu telah berada di belakang pria bertopeng kera itu.

" Kau akan merasakan sayatan pedangku ANBU "

" Cuih! Tidak semudah itu iblis "

Orang yang dipanggil ANBU itu segera merapalkan segel

" Kucyose no jutsu "

sebuah tongkat tiba2 muncul dan segera menghantam pria bertopeng merah itu membuat pria itu jauh mengudara. Dan ANBU itupun menghilang.

" Hmm suara gaduh apa ya tadi "

Minato tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi tadi di belakannya, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang hanya ada daun yang sedang berterbangan.

~~~~~~~  
Dalam ruangan ini dua orang sedang terlibat percakapan yang sangat serius. Satu orang berpakaian tidak seperti orang pada umumnya jubah perisai dengan pedang dipunggungnya dengan topeng bermotif burung menandakan dia adalah salah satu ANBU

" Hinata- sama sepertnya sekarang sudah waktunya kita tak mungkin menunda lagi "

" Sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukan itu "

" Apa yang hendak anda lakukan hinata sama bukankah ini sudah seharusnya "

" Diam kau! Kau tak mengerti apa yang kami rasakan dan kau tak mengerti apa yang anak itu rasakan"

Terasa emosi yang begitu dalam dari orang yang dipanggil Hinata sama itu, dan seketika air matanya pun mengalir.  
Karna iba ANBU itu membuka topeng burungnya itu.

" Ini aku nii san "

Sambil menunjukan jati dirinya dengan memeluk seranya memang kedua oarang itu telah mengenal lebih jauh

" Aku tau itu kau Hanabi walaupun aku disini tapi aku tidak lupa dengan Byakugan ku "

" Aku tau perasaan mu nii san tp ini memang seharusnya, aku tau kau tak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya tp apa kau tak percaya kepada Naruto sama dan anakmu itu "

" Aku tau Hanabi tapi... "

" Nii san! Dia adalah keponakanku untuk apa aku menjalankan tugas ini kalu aku tidak percaya kepadanya dan kepada naruto sama, ingat lah jalan ninjanya, jalan ninjamu, dan wasiat darinya! "

" Aku ..."

Pofff! Sebelum hinata menyelesaikan kata2nya tiba2 ANBU yang lain telah datang tapi melihat temanya telah membuka topeng ia pun ikut membuka topeng bermotif kera nya.

" Hinata nii san lama tak jumpa! "

" Konohamaru senang melihatmu, kalian hebat2 sudah jadi ANBU, tp aku tak akan pergi"

" Tp mau tidak mau nii san harus kembali ke konoha mereka juga ternyata bisa kesini, salah satu dari mereka tadi menyerang Minato, tapi untung ada aku hahhahahahhahahah "

Bruk! Pintu kamar tempat ketiga orang itu bicara kini terbuka dengan kencangnya hingga membuat ketiga orang di dalamnya Keget bukan main ditambah lagi ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya penuh amarah...


	2. Chapter 2

" Apa ya tadi, aku merasa ada yang janggal "

Minato celingat celinguk tak karuan seraya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Rasa penasarannya membuat ia berfikir begitu keras sehingga ia menyadari kalau angin yang tadi begitu dingin kini telah berubah normal.

" Hey bocah !, hey bocah ! "

Minato merasa ada yang memanggil suara yang ia anggap familiar dan ia sering dengar

" Siapa itu, siapa disana "

" Disini bocah didalam hatimu. Konsentrasilah memang sulit bagi orang awam sepertimu yang tak pernah terlatih "

" Apa maksudnya sebenarnya siapa si kau bersembunyi dimana kau ayo keluar! "

" SUDAH KUBILANG AKU DIDALAM HATIMU BOCAH konsentrasilah! "

" Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti ! "

" Dasar bodoh, lebih bodoh dari dia ! "

" Apa maksudmu dia jangan seenaknya saja mambandingkan dengan orang lain ! "

" Phufff pejamkan saja matamu biar aku yang ambil alih."

" Aku tak mau jika tidak ada alasannya "

Minato memanyunkan bibirnya persis seperti naruto takkala memanyunkan bubirnya

" Kau tak mau tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mimpi yang selama ini mengganggumu. Dan semua tentang keluargamu yang sebenarnya "

Minato tersentak kaget bukan main mendengar kata2 mimpi yang mengganggu selama ini dan tentang keluarganya

Timbul pertanyaan dalam dirinya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, dan apakah keluarganya bukan keluarga dia selama ini. Namun yang dia tau dia cuma hidup berdua saja selama ini dengan ibunya yang tercinta

" Bagaimana kau tertarik bocah ? "

Kyubi melanjutkan kata2 nya sambil meyakinkan Minato

" Baik lah akan ku coba apa yang kau maksud konsentrasi itu "

Minato mulai memejamkan matanya, gelap yang hanya ia lihat tak ada apa2 sama seperti orang yang memejamkan mata pada umumnya.

Ketika kekecewaan mulai merasuki pikiran Minato tiba2 sebuah gerbang besar telah dihadapannya dengan 2 gambar yang berbeda sebelah kiri terdapat lambang konoha dan sebelah kanan terdapat lambang pusaran..

" Masuklah bocah "

Suara itu seraya mempersilakan Minato untuk masuk kedalam.

Ketika Minato masuk ke dalam telah berdiri sesosok mahluk besar rubah ber ekor sembilan

" Kau ! Kau yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku yang selalu menggangguku "

" Tenanglah bocah, jangan takut kemarin aku mengusirmu karna belum saatnya, tapi sekarang waktunya sudah tiba "

Minato mengangguk seraya mengerti atas perkataan kyubi

" Mimpi yang selalu datang kepadamu adalah hal yang nyata adanya pria berambut pirang dengan jubah bermotif api itu adalah ayahmu Namikaze naruto atau lebih dikenal uzumaki naruto"

Mata Minato berbinar binar senang sekaligus sedih bercampur aduk di wjahnya.

" Naruto adalah keturunan dari Hokage 4 yaitu Minato namikaze yah dari nama itulah namamu diberikan Minato "

" Tapi apa artinya ini semua "

Minato merasa bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

" Kalian semua adalah shinobi atau ninja "

" Termasuk dengan kaa san "

" Ya kalian adalah ninja dari desa konoha "

" Dari mimpi yang kulihat apakah ayahku telah mati oleh orang yang dipanggil sasuke itu "

" Sampai saat ini aku juga  
belum tahu apakah ayahmu telah tiada atau masih hidup dan jikalau ia telah tiada bukan sasuke penyebabnya "

" Lalu apa kyubi sama, tolong beritahu saya "

" Belum saatnya nak hanya itu yang ku bisa lakukan karena ayahmu menyegel informasi dengan bertahap sesuai umurmulah segel itu akan terbuka untuk saat ini hanya ini yang terbuka akupun tak tahu  
apa maksud ayahmu itu "

Minato hanya terdiam dengan kecewa namun disisi lain ia merasa bahagia karena telah mengetahui siapa ayahnya dan ia mengetahui bahwa ayahnya belum tentu mati.

" Aku rasa sekarang sudah saatnya kita harus kembali ke konoha. Tidak ada waktu lagi "

" Maksudmu apa kyubi san? "

" Cihhh orang itu bagaimana ia bisa tau keberadaan kalian berdua padahal cakramu sudah di segel oleh ayahmu "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan kyubi san ?"

" Sudahlah Minato cepat pulang jemput ibumu hiraisin ayahmu sudah aktif kita harus bergegas kalau tidak dia akan tertutup selamanya dan kita akan disini selamanya "

" Tapi, tapi apa maksudnya ini ?"

" SUDAHLAH DENGAARKAN SAJA KATA2 KU "

" Bbbbbbbaiiiiiiikkkkkkkk"

Minato langsung membuka matanya dan segera bergegas pulang entah apa yang dikabarkan kyubi namun ketiaka sambil berlari ia sambil mengutuk kyubi yang seenaknya saja memerintah orang

" Dasar makluk aneh, se enaknya saja dia"

Ketika sampai di rumah minato langsung mencari ibunya namun ia tak menemukan Hinata dimana mana, samapai ketika ia punya inisiatif ke ruang bawah tanah mereka yang selama ini terkunci dan Hinatapun melarang Minato kesana enatah ada apa di ruaangan itu sampai Ibunya begitu marah ketiaka ia mendekati ruang itu, namun kali ini ia menentang larangan ibunya sesampainya di pintu itu.  
Ia mendengar percakapan 2 oarang

" Hinata- sama sepertnya sekarang sudah waktunya kita tak mungkin menunda lagi "

" Sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukan itu "

" Apa yang hendak anda lakukan hinata sama bukankah ini sudah seharusnya "

" Diam kau! Kau tak mengerti apa yang kami rasakan dan kau tak mengerti apa yang anak itu rasakan"

" Ini aku nii san "

" Aku tau itu kau Hanabi walaupun aku disini tapi aku tidak lupa dengan Byakugan ku "

" Aku tau perasaan mu nii san  
tp ini memang seharusnya, aku tau kau tak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya tp apa kau tak percaya kepada Naruto sama dan anakmu itu "

" Aku tau Hanabi tapi... "

" Nii san! Dia adalah keponakanku untuk apa aku menjalankan tugas ini kalu aku tidak percaya kepadanya dan kepada naruto sama, ingat lah jalan ninjanya, jalan ninjamu, dan wasiat darinya! "

" Aku ..."

Minato mendengar ada suara ledakan kecil di dalam dan mendengar ada seseorang lagi diantara kedua orang itu

" Hinata nii san lama tak jumpa! "

" Konohamaru senang melihatmu, kalian hebat2 sudah jadi ANBU, tp aku tak akan pergi"

" Tp mau tidak mau nii san harus kembali ke konoha mereka juga ternyata bisa kesini, salah satu dari mereka tadi menyerang Minato, tapi untung ada aku hahhahahahhahahah "

Minato tak tahan lagi amarah telah muncul dari dalam dirinya itu karena ia tahu selama ini ia merasa dibohongi dan ternyata perkataan kyubi benar adanya seketika itu tanpa disadari cakra telah mengalir ke tangannya dan ketiaka ia menyentuh daun pintu itu pintu itupun terdorong sangat kuat

Brukhhhh! Ipintu itu pun patah terbelah dan serentak membuat ketiga orang yang didalamnya kaget bukan kepalang..

Kedua ANBU itupun bersiap mulai menyerang namun terhenti karena mereka tau siapa orang itu

" Minato kun "

Hinata memanggil nama anaknya disusul oleh konohamaru dan hanabi

" Kenapa, kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dari ku, kenapa kaa san berbohong kepdaku"

" Kau tak mengerti perasaan ku Minato kun aku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat ku sayang lagi aku sudah kehilangan ayahmu dan aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Minato yang tadinya marah kini merasa bersalah karena emosi sesaat yang ia lakukan, ia sedih mendengar dan melihat ibunya menangis tersendu air mata yang menetes menandakan ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan dirinya

" Maafkan Minato kaa san, tp kyubi sama bilang kalau tou san belum tentu telah tiada dan katanya kita harus bergegas sebelum hiraisin ayah tertutup selamanya "

" Itu benar nii san "

Hanabi dan konohamaru menambahkan perkataan minato

" Percayalah padaku kaa san aku minato namikaze akan berjuang! walaupun aku belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi heheheh "

Seketika itu semua selain Minato sweet drop

" Baiklah kita berkemas Minato persiapkan dirimu "

Sambil memerintahkan anaknya itu hinata melemparkan bom asap dan muncul kembali dengan mengganti baju ibu rumahtangga itu dengan baju seorang jonin sambil memegang sebuah kotak entah apoa isinya , minato yang melihat itu kaget bukan main dalam hatinya berkata

" Apkah benar kami ini seorang ninja apakah aku bermimpi "

"-~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Dimana tepatnya hanabi untuk menggunakan hiraisin "

Hinata bertanya kepada adiknya itu

" Sabar nii san aku sedang mencari dengan byakugan ku "

" cepatlah hanabi chan sepertinya mereka mengejar kita "

Konohamaru sepetinya telah mengetahui bahwasanya mereka telah diikuti sambil menggendong Minato di punggungnya ia merapalkan segel tangan

"kuchiyose no jutsu, Bunshin no jutsu "

setelah kepulan asap menghilang muncullah sesosok hewan kera dia adalah raja kera dan clon dari konohamaru

" kalian tolong ya hadang mereka "

konoha maru memerintahkan raja kera dan clon nya itu untuk menghadapi 3 oang ninja yang bertopeng merah

" kita harus cepat waktunya sedikit lagi, biarlah bunshinku dan raja kera mengurus iblis itu "

tanpa aba2 semua melaju dengan menambah kecepatan mereka

" disana arah utara nii san tempat kita menggunakan kunai ini "

Hanabi dengan gembiranya memberi tahu Hinata

" bukankah itu menuju sekolah ku kaa san "

" ya sepertinya di atas atap sekolahmu Minato "

Hinata menabahkan kata2 anaknya itu.

Akhirnya meraka pun tiba di atap sekolah Minato

" apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya nii san "

Hanabi bertanya kepada Hinata seolah olah ia telah kehabisan akal padahal mereka sudah sampai di tempat aura untuk menggunkan hiraisin

" dulu naruto kun hanya memberi tahu ku bidik sasarannya tapi apa yang harus dibidik "

" mungkin inti dari aura itu nii san "

konohamaru memberikan ide

" Hinata, Hinata "

Hinata merasa ada yang memanggilnya dan sepertinya sura ini tidak asing di telinga

" konsentrasilah Hinata dan gunakan biakugan mu aku akan memberikan sedikit cakraku "

" apakah itu kau kyubi san "

" ya ini aku, mari sekarang kita mulai "

" tapi bagaimana caranya kau memberikan cakramu "

" kau sudah lupa perang ninja ke 4 sudahlah jangan banyak tanya sudah tidak ada waktu lagi "

" baik maaf kyubi san "

" kita mulai ! "

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya dan seketika itu kyubi membangkitkan cakra yang ia pernah berikan dulu waktu perang ninja ke 4. Terlihat titik kecil yang bercahanya itulah inti aura itu berada, tanpa aba2 lagi hinata langsung melempar kunai mata 3 warisan dari naruto dan seketika itu muncullah cahaya lubang besar

" berhasil "

kyubi dan Hinata berucap demikian,

" cepat kita masuk "

hinata memerintahkan semua untuk masuk ke lubang cahanya itu

" nii san dan hanabi chan bawa Minato aku harus memanggil raja kera dulu kasiankan kalau ditinggal "

" baiklah tapi cepat ya konohamaru kun "

dengan risau hanabi mengatakan itu kepada konohamaru

" tenang saja sayang aku akan menyusul "

setelah memanggil raja kera konohamaru pun ikut masuk ke cahaya lubang itu

akhirnya mereka akan segera kembali ke konoha dan melanjutkan pa yang tertunda.

bagaimana kelanjutan Next generation tunggu chap selanjutnya...

**tahnks yang udah mau baca oh ya jangan lupa review nya yaaa kalau mau ceritanya dilanjutkan**

**terakhir kata thanks...**


	3. Chapter 3

" Sharingan "

Seorang pemuda eh tidak seorang pria dewasa yang menggunakan baju kimono dengan ikat pinggang dan pedang di pinggangnya berdiri di atas bukit yang berukiran pahatan wajah beberapa orang.

Dibelakangnya berdiri beberapa orang, yang sejak tadi menunggu dengan cemas, salah satu dari mereka menghampiri pria itu.

" Hokage sama sudah saatnya ini warisan dari Dia "

" Aku sudah mengerti shikamaru, persiapkan semua orang aku takut terjadi sesuatu nanti "

" Baik "

Orang yang dipanggil shikamaru itu langsung menuruti perntah sang tuannya, segera ia mengumpulkan semua orang untuk mendekati dirinya

" Baiklah, semuanya kita harus bersiap hokage memerintahkan kita untuk bersiap takut kalau terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan. Hyuga sama anda juga harus bersiap "

" Sudah sejak tadi shikamaru, aku tak mau kehilangan anak ku lagi siapapun yang menghalangi kembalinya anakku akan berhdapan dengan ku, kupatahkah semua tulang2 sendingnya dan bla bla bla bla bla bla "

" Huh dasar orang tua yang menyebalkan merepotkan saja "

Shikamaru menggerutu dalam hati mendengar ocehan tuan hyuga itu, ya entah kenapa hiashi jadi seperti itu, orang yang tadinya kelihatan killer kini berubah menjadi orang yang terkadang kekanakan dan begitu menyebalkan, mungkan karena faktor usia, orang cenderung akan berubah sifatnya ketia ia tua nanti

" Sekarang,! semua bersiaplah "

Sang hokage berteriak memberikan komando kepada beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

" Sharingan !, hiashi sama tolong gunakan byakugan mu cari dimana inti aura itu "

" Baik hokage!, byakugan "

Ketua klan hyuga itu langsung menuruti perintah dari hokagenya itu walaupun umur meraka sangat jauh seperti ayah dan anak.

" Menurut dia itu akan muncul disini apakah kau melihatnya tuan hiashi "

" Tidak hokage, mungkin ninja pendeteksi dapat merasakannya "

" Baiklah, ANBU elang coba kau rasakan aura itu "

Hokage memrintahkan kepada salah satu ANBU yang sedari tadi di sampingnya, hal hasil perintah hokage itu tak sia2 ANBU itu dapat merasakan aura itu, namun itu hanya garis besar ia tak mampu merasakan ini aura itu, dan iti membuat mereka berada di masa2 sulit..

Akhirnya sang hokage memutuskan untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya lagi..

" Mangenkyu sharingan "

" Sasuke apakah tidak apa2 kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu lagi "

Tiba2 seorang wanita memegang pundak dari sang hokage yang bernama sasuke itu.

" Tidak apa2 sakura, tenang saja ini tak akan membuatku cidera parah, lagi pula kenapa kau disini bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga Hitachi "

" Ayah dan ibuku sudah berada disana, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mereka "

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, ya hanya memang sifat itulah yang ada sedari remajanya hokage ini tak pernah banyak bicara.

Setelah melakukan pencarian ia menemukan inti dari aura itu dan segera membuka kotak penberian shikamaru tadi dan ternyata berisi sebuah kunai mata 3 pemberian sahabatnya itu yang sampai saat ini orang2 meyakini bahwa dia sudah tiada.

Lubang cahanya putihpun bersinar dan dari lubang itu keluar 4 orang yang satunya terlihat sedang digendong oleh ANBU bertopeng kera.

" Kita sampai nii san, lihat itu tou san "

Betapa terharunya Hinata melihat orang yang kini telah terpaku mlihatnya seakan tak percaya bahwa itu anaknya, dan kejadian dramatis pun muncul antara anak dan orang tua.

" Sudah lama ya Hinata, dimana dia "

" Maksud tou san minato "

" Iya anak itu "

Tiba2 minato memotong percakapan antara orang tua dan anak, entah kenapa ia begitu kesal

" Siapa yang kau maksud anak itu hai orang tua "

" Apa kau bilang siapa yang kau panggil orang tua itu hah! "

" Tentu saja dirimu orang tua "

" Dasar anak ini berani kau melawan pemimpin dari klan hyuga, hyuga hiashi itulah namaku "

Bah seperti jiraiya hiashi memperkenalkan dirinya agar minato takut tapi bukan takut yang terjadi malah pertengkaran mulut antara mereka yang terjadi membuat semua yang melihatnya serentak sweet drop

" Dasar sama2 pembuat onar. Merepotkan saja "

Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu menggerutu dalam hati

Sepertinya sasuke dan sakura tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertengkaran yang sesungguhnya antara kakek dan cucu itu, mereka malah menghampiri Hinata yang sedari tadi tersenyum melihat anak dan ayahnya bertengkar

" Hinata bagaimana keadaanmu kau baik2 saja "

" Ehh Sakura aku baik2 saja, cuma kalian berdua anak kalian dimana "

" Hitachi sedang di konoha hospital ia sedang sakit "

" Oh jadi namanya Hgitachi aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya "

" Baiklah nanti kita kesana ajak sekalian Minato tapi kau harus ke kantor hokage dulu "

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai ucap suara

Lelah bertengkar Minato melihat Ibunya yang sedang bersua dengan 2 orang, melihat itu dia kaget bukan main karena Minato melihat seseorang yang selama ini ada di dalam mimpinya.

" Menyingkir dari Ibuku "

Secepat kilat Minato berlari dan tiba2 berada di hadapan sasuke entah kenapa ia merasa semua orang bergerak sangat lambat, tangannya siap memukul wajah sasuke namun pukulan itu kandas dan tidak mengenai sasuke sama sekali dan malah mengenai pohon membuat pohon itu patah dua.

" Minato hentikan "

Para ANBU kini telah berada di hadapan sasuke seolah olah mereka siap menerjang apapun yang berani menyentuh Hokage mereka

" Kalian menyingkirlah "

Tiba2 sasuke angkat bicara

" Ada pa dengan dirimu "

Minato hanya melihat wajah sasuke dengan tatapan tajam

" Minato apa yang kau lakukan "

Hinata seakan akan marah kepada Minato dan mulai menghampiri Minato, namun langkahnya dihalangi oleh sasuke

" Sudah lah hinata biar aku saja, aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, kau salah paham bocah namun bukan hak ku untuk memberitahumu, semua ada masanya itulah pesan dia terhadapku, suatu saat kau akan mngetahui semua "

Mendengar perkataan bijak sasuke minato hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

" Hokage sama lubang cahayanya belum tertutup "

" Apa ! Belum tertutup, smua bersiap kita kedatangan tamu hari ini "

Tak lama kemudian tiga orang dengan topeng merah berhidung mancung keluar dari dalam lubang cahaya itu

" Mereka! bukankah tadi aku sudah menghabisinya di dunia tempat menjemput Minato "

Di balik topeng keranya Konohamaru seakan tak percaya orang2 yang dia yakini sudah tewas dalam pertarungan dengan clon dan hewan pemanggil yang ia panggil kini masih bugar dan mengikuti mereka sampai lubang itu.

Tanpa basa basi pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara para anbu dan para pengguna topeng merah itu.

" Shikamaru, sakura Bawa hinata dan Minato pergi dari sini urusan disini serahkan saja padaku "

" Baik hokage sama "

" Denagar penduduk konoha uzumaki Minato disini dan aku akan menjadi pahlawan melebihi ayah dan kakeku "

Seorang anak laki2 telah berdiri di atas pohon di halaman kediamannya, hyuga manson, ya tempat yang sekarang sudah disebut dengan rumahnya, namun ketika ia berteriak2 tak jelas batang pohon yang ia tunggangi tiba2 patah dan membuat si anak jatuh tersungkur

" Sial, batang pohon sialan "

Melihat kejadian itu seorang lelaki paruh baya mendekati Minato

" Dosa apa yang ku lakukan mempunyai keturunan yang tak punya byakugan dan tak bisa menjadi ninja "

" Diam kau dasar kakek kakek manja aku ini keturunan hokage "

" Oh ya cakranmu saja tak terlihat mengalir dalam tubuhmu "

" Dasar kakek kolokan "

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertangkar ada 2 orang yang memperhatikan

" Mereka sangat mirip ya nii san "

" Ya hanabi hanya saja minato tidak memiliki byakugan "

" Maksudku bukan dengan ayah tp dengan naruto nii san "

" Eh.. Iya hanabi "

" Kenapa aliran cakra minato tak terlihat ya nii san "

Mendengar hal itu hinata berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab

" Aliran cakranya telah disegel oleh naruto sama "

" Kenapa begitu ka "

" Aku tidak mengerti hanabi "

" Tapi kenapa waktu itu ia sanggup membelah pintu dan pohon besar "

" Aku juga tak tahu hanabi hanya saja aku melihat ada cakra yang tiba2 mengalir "

" Apa itu cakra kyubi, nii san? "

" Aku kira bukan Hanabi, sudahlah hanabi kita tidak usah membahas itu lagi "

Hinata menghentikan obrolan dengan adiknya itu dan memilih untuk menghampiri ayah dan anaknya untuk melerai keduanya

Kejadian ini sudah biasa tak kala pagi hari menjelang terkadang Minato yang mulai dengan mencorat coret muka hiasi yang sedang tidur atau hiasi yang menjahili minato duluan namun sesungguhnyya mereka saling menyayangi.

" Sudah2 hentikan pertengkaran kalian "

" Habis otou san duluan yang mulai kaa san meledek ku yang sedang terjatuh "

Minato mengadu kepada ibunya mengenai apa yang kakeknya katkan itu

" Sudah lah pagi ini kita akan ke akademi kau sudah bisa masuk akademi aku sudah mendaftrkan "

" Percuma hinata aku tidak yakin dia akan menjadi shinobi yang handal "

" Apa kau bilang otou san gragrrrrrrrrr "

Pertengkaran itupun akan segera dimulai lagi, namun hinata langsung membawa pergi Minato ke akademi...l


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang cerah se cerah hati minato kala itu betapa tak senangnya dia tidak harus berkutik dengan pelajaran matematika, fisika atau pelajaran lain yang diajarkan waktu dia dan ibunya entah berada dimana yang jelas waktu itu ia harus ke sekolah walaupun sekarang harus sekolah juga, bayak orang yang ke kantor, banyak gedung bertingkat pencakar langit, mobil lalu lalang, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang tidak ada saat disini.

Tokyo school itu lah tempat ia belajar kemarin2 namun hari ini lain, hari ini ia akan menuju academy ninja untuk menjadi shinobi, hal yang selama ini ia impikan sejak dahulu, terkadang lamunannya membawa ia tertidur di kelas kemarin2, namun sekarang hal itu bukan mimpi lagi.

" Kaa san apakah masih jauh "

" Tidak minato "

" Kaa san kenapa aku tidak mempunyai byakugan seperti yang selalu dibilang kakek "

" Kau itu beda Minato kau keturunan Hokage ke 4 dan kau anak dari Hokage ke 6 mereka tidak punya byakugan tapi mereka bisa jadi pahlawan "

" Benarkan apakah otou san Minato dan tou san itu hebat? "

" Tentu saja,bahkan wajah mereka terpahat di bukit sana, aku kasih tau yyy bahkan mereka lebih hebat dari otou san hiashi hihihi "

" Baikalah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pahlawan berikutnya! "

Hinata pun tersenyum melihat anak semata wayangnya itu, senyum riangnya itu terhenti takkala seseorang menyapa.

" Hinata! Hey "

Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenal

" Kiba, eh dan shino apa kabar kalian "

Dengan senangnya hinata bertemu teman lamanya itu

" Benarkan ternyata aku di sebut yang terakhir "

Ternyata memang tidak berubah tingkah laku shino selalu saja jadi oarang yang menyebalkan

" Kiba akamaru kemana kok kalian tidak berduaan "

" Oh itu akamaru dibawa oleh anakku hinata, shinji namanya "

" Oh kau juga punya anak kiba "

" Tentu saja hinata kau dan istriku kan hamilnya barengan "

" Oh iya aku lupa, lalu bagai mana denganmu shino "

" Aku masih ingin sendiri "

Dengan muka anehnya shino menjawab pertanyaan hinata

" Kalian dari mana "

" Kami baru pulang misi di sunagakure hokage mengirim kami, sudah sebulan lamanya kami disana maaf hinata kami tak menyambut kedatanganmu kemarin "

" Tidak apa2, aku sudah sangat senang bertemu kalian disini, oh ya Minato beri salam kepada paman kiba dan shino "

" Salam paman "

Tanpa basa basi Minato pun menuruti perintah ibunya

" Wah mirip sekali dengan yondaime hokage "

Kiba merasa terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya

" Kalian mau ke academy "

Shino kini angkat bicara

" Iya aku akan mndaftarkan Minato "

" Wah semoga kau bisa berteman dengan shinji ya Minato "

Kiba merasa senang akan teman baru anaknya itu nanti

" Aku juga akan ke academy hinata, rock lee memanggilku katanya shinji bermasalah, dasar anak itu "

" Oh ya ampun, kalau begitu mari kita pergi sama2, shino kau mau ke academy juga? "

" Ya hinata aku hanya menemani kiba "

Didalam ruangan itu duduk seorang pria dengan codet di atas hidungnya, mengotak atik lembaran kertas, itulah kerjaan sehari harinya, mejanya bertuliskan kepala sekolah menandakan dia adalah orang yang paling tinggi di akademi.

Tiba2 pekerjaannya terganggu oleh suara ketukan di pintunya, dengan segera ia mempertsilahkan msuk orang yng mengetuk pintu,

" Maaf mengganggu iruka sense "

" Ah Hinata, silahkan duduk,apakah kau bersama dia ?"

" Ya iruka sense aku bersama dia tunggu sebentar. Minato cepat masuk "

Batin iruka sangat miris melihat Minto dia teringat akan naruto adik angkatnya sekaligus murid yang paling ia sayang kini telah tiada. Namun rasa kangennya terhadap naruto agak terobati melihat Minato.

" Ano iruka sense aku ingin mendaftarkan Minto "

" Tentu saja aku sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak lama, baik lah kau langsung masuk saja ke kelas minato "

" Yosh! Aku akan segera menjadi ninja "

Batin iruka mengatakan sungguh sangat mirip sekali dengan naruto dalam lamunannya ia bertanya kemanakah naruto sekarang berada dan bertanya tanya apakah dia sudah mati atau belum misteri ini lah yang selama ini masih belum terkuak kalau benar saja naruto telah gugur dimana jasadnya sampai sekarang belum ditemukan.

Setelah sadar lamunannya iruka segera memanggil rock lee untuk mengantarkan Minato ke kelas, ya sekarang rock lee menjadi salah satu dari sense di akademi, dan kali ini menjadi wali kelas dari Minato

Tak lama kemudian rock lee pun datang menjemput minato, betapa senangnya rock lee ia seperti melihat orang yang selama ini telah tiada. Tak lama ia berbicara dengan iruka dan hinata karena jam pelajaran yang baru akan dimulai serta membawa Minato ke ruang kelas.

Sepanjang lorong menuju kelas beberapa pasang mata menatap Minato penuh dengan kesinisan mereka, mungkin mereka lebih tua dari Minato satu atau sampai 2 tahun, kesinisan itu tak pernah padam.

" Jadi dia anak itu, pewaris yondaime, kelihatannya tidak ada apa2nya "

" Ya sangat lemah kelihatannya "

Mendengar perkataan itu Minato yang sedari tadi dibelakang rock lee dan agak tertinggal merasa geram dengan beberapa orang itu namun apa daya sepertinya ketakukan menyelimuti Minato saat ini

Tanpa disadari Minato ada yang menarik bajunya dari belakang

" Ingat yy kami tidak takut denganmu, kami tidak takut dengan orang yang meninggalkan peperangan yaitu ayahmu naruto "

Rupa2 nya sebagian kecil di desa ini mengira naruto telah pergi meninggalkan kekecewaan di desa.

Betapa sedihnya hati Minato ada orang yang berkata demikian tentang ayahnya, ayah yang. Selama ini ia rindukan, bahkan sosoknya sajapun belum pernah lihat.

Seketika itu Minato mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memukul beberapa orang itu namun...

" Minato cepat kelas sudah mulai. Wah rupa2 kau cepat akrab sudah punya teman baru yy, itulah yang ku sebut semangat muda! "

Sepertinya Rock lee tak mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi..

Minato menghampiri Rock lee pada akhirnya. Tanpa Rock lee tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Baik lah semuanya kita kedatangan murid baru, nah Minato silahkan memperkenalkan diri "

" Baik sensei, semuanya nama saya Minato saya dari clan hyuga, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya "

" Baiklah Minato kau duduk dimana yy "

" Disini saja sensei "

" Tidak disini saja sensei "

Dua orang murid salling merebutan tempat duduk Minato sambil bertengkar

" Tidak shinji dia tidak akan duduk denganmu yang salah satu pembuat onar "

Rock lee melarang Minato untuk duduk dengan shinji anak dari kiba takut kalau tertular nakal, namun Rock lee tidak tahu waktu Minato masih sekolah di tokyo school justru dia lah biang kerok dari semua kenakalan, ya buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

" Nah Minato kau duduk dengan Hitachi saja, disana masih kosong "

" Au au au beruntung sekali dia duduk dengan Hitachi "

Para perempuan berterik histeris dan seketika menjadi sweet drop

" Namaku Minato salam kenal "

" Hn "

Hitachi hanya menjawab dengan aksen yang seperti itu tanpa menengok ke si penbicara

" Sial sombong sekali anak ini "

Batin Minato menggerutu dalam dalam

" Hey aku disini anak sombong! "

Tiba dengan terkejut dan geram hitachi menoleh

" Cih ... Kau berani dengan anak hokage hah "

" Aku tidak takut dengan siapa puh "

" Kau ini "

" Apa kau "

Pertengkaran itu pun akan segera dimulai mata mereka masing2 memancarkan energi listrik yang saling beradu menandakan mereka sedang adu mata.

segera rock lee pun melerai pertengkaran kecil itu

" baiklah sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya "

bel berbunyi tanda pulang dari academy

Tanda smua murid pulang ke rumah masing2. Seperti biasa anak yang baru pasti belum ada teman untu bareng pulang.

Siang itu konoha sangat terik hingga membuat keringat Minato bercucuran, lelah berjalan sendiri tiba2 sebuah kunai meluncur hampir mengenai Minato dan berujung menancap di batang pohon.

" Ah hampir saja, siapa itu ayo tunjukan dirimu ! "

" Ini kami hahahah, kami hanya ingin tau kekuatan keturunan Hokage "

" Kalian lagi "

Ternyata kakak kelas tadi yang menghalangi Minato waktu mau masuk kelas bersama

" Kalian mau apa "

" Sudah ku bilang tadi aku cuma mau mencoba kekuatan keturunan Hokage ini, hehhehe bersiaplah "

Pukulan telak pun menghantam wajah Minato tanpa bisa ia halangi Pukulan itu membuat minato jatuh tersungkur, tiga orang yang mengeroyok Minato tak kenal ampun memukuli,

Pikiran terbesit dalam otak Minato tentang kejadian dimana sesosok rubah yang pernah berbicara kepadanya. Ia coba memejamkan matanya dan mulai ber konsentrasi

Tibalah ia di gerbang yang pernah ia lihat, namun gerbang itu tak bisa terbuka keras bagaikan mendorong beton yang besar.

" Terkunci, kenapa saat2 seperti ini "

Betapa kecewanya Minato ingin meminta pertolongan kepada kyubi namun nihil hasilnya, terpaksa ia hanya pasrah dengan keadaan dan sebisa mungkin melawan.

Tapi apa daya ia yang saat ini tak punya kebisaan seorang ninja harus menerima menjadi samsat bagi ketiga ninja ini.

Disaat tak keberdayaannya tiba2 tiga buah kunai melesat dan hampir mengenai tiga kakak kelas itu kalau saja tidak mereka tepis.

Di atas sebuah pagar berdiri sesosok yang sebaya dengan Minato rambut raven dan hitam itu melambai tertiup angin melambai2

" Itu hitachi "

Salah satu dari mereka berteriak dan seakan akan tau kekuatan dari anak itu dan segera mundur.

" Kita pergi sekarang "

Hitachi pun menghampiri minato

" Kau tidak apa2 kucing dapur "

Sambil meledek Minato hitachi mengulurkan tangannya, namun di tepis oleh Minato uluran tangan dari Hitachi

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, tadi aku hampir menglahkan mereka "

" Ya sudah, dasar dobe "

" Hei apa kau bilang dasar teme "

Keduanya pun saling membelakangi, tapi di hati Minato ada rasa iri dengan kekuatan dari Hitachi, ia merasa jauh berbeda dengan Hitachi membuat ia merasa tidak berguna...

Oke segitu aja dulu chap ini nantikan lagi yyy chap selanjutnya. Kalau mau tau misteri 2 and kejadian2 yang di skip

Akhir kata thanks udah baca ...


	5. Chapter 5

" Aku pulang "

" Selamat datang "

seorang bocah berlari menuju kamarnya seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibunya.

Sang ibu pun merasa penasaran, tidak biasanya anak semata wayangnya itu berperilaku demikian, maka sesegeralah sang ibu menghampiri anaknya itu.

Pintu kamarpun dibuka Hinata, ia melihat anaknya itu sedang terbaring sambil menatap kosong ke langit2 kamarnya.

" Ada apa Minato ? "

" Ah tidak ada apa2 kaa san "

" Bagaimana hari pertama di akademi? "

" Menyenangkan. "

Hanya itu komentar Minato, seolah olah ada sesuatu yang membuat hari- harinya di akademi tidak baik.

Ketika Hinata lihat lebih jelas lagi wajah anaknya itu, ia melihat lebam di wajah Minato

" Apakah kau berkelahi Minato? "

Minato terkejut mandengar ibunya berkata demikian, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, apakah dia harus menjawab aku di keroyok, ah itu bukan jawaban pasti karena baginya saat ini dia bukan anak kecil lagi, lagipula dia adalah seorang shinobi, shinobi macam apa yang mengadu kepada ibunya.

" Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menjawab, sini biar ku obati semua lukamu "

Tanpa membentah sedikitpun Minato menuruti kata2 ibunya itu

hinata membentangkan jari2nya, tiba2 tangnnya mengeluarkan cakra berwarna biru, ini adalah hal yang lumrah mengingat hinata adalah ninja medis.

Minato heran apa yang dilakukan ibunya, lukanya keketika hilang dan tak terasa sakit lagi, apakah ini sihir atau apa yang dilakukan ibunya

" Kaa san ada apa dengan ku, cakra aku tak punya, bahkan kekai genkai byakugan aku pun tak punya, sebenarnya tipe sinobi macam apa aku ini "

Hinata pun hanya bisa diam membisu, kali ini giliran hinata yang bingung harus menjawab apa. hinata hanya menatap sedih wajah anaknya, ia tak berani bercerita takut nanti salah informasi, karena hanya sedikit yang ia tau

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seseorang yang menyela pembicaraan mereka.

" Kau ini tipe shinobi lemah hahahhaha "

Ya dia adalah hiashi, maksud hati ingin bercanda dengan cucunya tapi malah membuat cucu semata wayangnya begitu sakit hati. hiashi pun merasa tak enak hati takkala melihat wajah cucunya itu

" Dasar orang tua cerewet "

hiashi mencoba mengejar cucunya itu namun hinata mencegahnya, membiarkan anaknya sendiri

" biarlah ayah, biarkan ia sendiri dulu"

" baiklah hinata "

tanpa membantah hiashi menuruti kata2 anaknya itu.

Sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata Minato pun berlari dari kediaman hyuga mansion, berlari sejauh dia bisa, sejauh dia ingin menikamati kedamaian, hingga ia tiba pada sebuah tanah lapang .

Minato duduk bersender pada potongan kayu yang berdiri tegak sambil mengutuki ayahnya sendiri, kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya, mulai dari di buangnya ia dan ibunya ke dimensi lain, cakra yang ia tak punya, kekai genkai yang ia tak miliki, sampai kemana naruto berada apakah sudah mati atau belum.

Tangisannya pun pecah seketika ia merasa tak berguna,ia menangis sebisanya, namun tangisannya pun berhenti saat seseorang datang menghampiri dan tiba2 berkata

" Ku kira kau anak dari Naruto nii san ternyata bukan "

" Apa maksudmu ! "

" Ya, apakah aku salah jemput mungkin ya? "

" Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu "

" Ya, aku mengira kau bukan anak Naruto nii san, kau berbeda "

Mendengar itu Minato merasa kesal dan membuang mukanya

" apakah kau mengikutiku "

" Bisa dibilang iya, waktu di kedai ramen aku melihatmu berlari sambil menangis "

" Dia tak pantas dibilang ayah ! "

Mendengar itu konohamaru sangat marah, orang yang ia banggakan dihina oleh anaknya sendiri, segera melancarkan bogem mentahnya ke arah Minato, membuat Minato jatuh terpental tak terkendali

" Tarik ucapanmu bocah, jangan sembarangan kau berkata tentang Naruto nii san "

Minato hanya diam seribu bahasa, selain tak ada kata2 yang ingin di ucapkan, ia juga menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan telak konohamaru

" Ternyata benar dugaanku,kau bukan anak naruto nii san ! "

Penuh amarah sepertinya konohamaru masih berkata2

" Dia tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaannya, dia selalu berlatih dan mengoptimalkan apa yang ia punya, sejak lahir dia ditinggalkan orang tuanya, namun semangat tak pernah padam, hah ! Kau dengar itu ! "

" Dan dia tak sepertimu bocah ! "

minato hanya diam, pikirannya terbesit memikirkan ayahnya yang dulu waktu masih sebatang kara, ia tak pernah tau kalau ayahnya itu anak sebatang kara.

Konohamaru pun kini berpaling dan hendak meninggalkan Minato sendiri

" Dan ingat yondaime pun mungkin merasa malu mempunyai cucu sepertimu, satu hal lagi, tanah ini tempat latihan Naruto sama, jangan kau kotori dengan tangisan cengengmu itu "

Minato merasa malu apa yang ia lakukan tadi,mamaki maki seseorang yang dicintai para shinobi itu, mendengar kata2 dari konohamaru ia pun menghapus kesedihannya dan berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi.

Diam2 Minato mengikuti konohamaru, pergi entah kemana konohamaru melangkah, namun konohamaru sudah tahu kalau ia diikiti minato,

Ketika minato sedang asik membuntuti konohamaru, tiba2 tubuh itu hilang digantikan kepulan asap

" Apa yang kau lakukan! "

Betapa terkejutnya minato mengetahui konohamaru sudah berada di belakangnya

" Aa aa ku ya sedang jalan masa tidak boleh aku jalan2 "

" Aku tau sejak tadi kau membuntutiku, ayo ikut aku sekarang "

" Kkkmannna ?"

" Ke tempat yang biasa selalu ayahmu kunjungi "

Mereka berdua akhirnya menuju ke kedai ramen ichiraku, minato marasakan kalau ayahnya berada disini sedang makan bersamanya...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

" Yo anak2 pelajaran ini selesai kalian boleh pulang sekarang "

Hore!, semua anak2 merasa bebas setelah berjam jam mendengarkan rock lee, mereka kadang merasa aneh melihat tingkah sensei mereka.

Siang ini Minato pulang sendiri lagi tapi beberapa hari kebelakan ia selalu pulang dengan shinji anak dari kiba namun kali ini shinji tidak hadir karena ada upacara pemilihan anjing peliharaan yang nantinya akan menemani shinji

Udara hari ini panas sekali, lorong jalanpun seakan panjang dan berat untuk melangkah,

Di ujung gang itu minato melihat berdiri seorang bocah yang kira2 lebih tua dari Minato. terkadang menatap tajam kearahnya

Minato pun tak ambil pusing dan terus berjalan meninggalkan bocah itu

" Berhenti "

Kata itu sepakat membuat minato berhenti sejanak

" Kau ada urusan dengan ku "

" Sepertinya ya, kulihat kau tak selemah dulu "

" Apa maksudmu "

Dari menunduk, sekarang bocah yang memberhentikn langkah Minato mulai mengankat kepalanya,

Mata lavendernya menyala menadakan dia dari clan hyuga.

" Aku ingin menjajal cucu dari ketua clan yang katanya keturunan hokage juga, sudah lama aku menantikan ini "

" mav aku tak ada waktu, aku hanya ingin sekedar pulang "

" sial, rasakan ini "

Sebuah kunai melesat ke arah Minato dgn kencangnya, minato yang mengetahui itu segera mengeluarkan kunai nya menepis kunai yang melaju ingin memangsanya dengan sekali hentakan

melihat itu bocah yang melamparkan kunai tidak tinggal diam

" Byakugan "

Kata itu yang terdengar di kuping Minato, sehingga ia harus lebih waspada, dia teringat akan perkataan konohamaru waktu berlatih bersama di tempat latihan yang dulu dipakai untuk latihan team 7

" Manurut ku, clan hyuga itu petarung jarak dekat, maka waspadalah jika kau latih tanding dengan bibi mu hanabi, "

Ternyat setelah kejadian dengan konohamaru itu, minato cenderung di ajarkan oleh konohamaru mengenai taijutsu, sampai cara menggunakan senjata ninja...

Pukulan2 dari anak hyuga itu di tepis oleh Minato, pertarungan sengitpun terjadi disana antara kedua keturuan hyuga itu.

" Sial anak ini berubah total setelah sekian lama "

Bocah hyuga itu menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Namun pertarunagan itu harus berhenti tak kala 2 orang teman dari bocah hyuga itu datang.

" Sudahlah yojiro dia itu tidak se level dengan kita, lagi pula bukankah kalian dari clan yang sama "

Teman dari bocah yang dipanggil yojiro itu tiba2 telah berdiri di hadapan Minato

" Rutaro jangan ganggu urusan kami "

" Sudahlah yojiro kita ada latihan dengan Sai sensei "

Wanita yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara dengan aksennya yang centil kepada minato, batin anak perempuan itu mengatakan tampan sekali anak ini.

" Baiklah Megumi "

Akhirnya yojiro menuruti kata2 temannya itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Minato, sebelum melangkah yojiro berbalik sejenak

" Dan kau kutunggu kau di ujian chunin nanti ! "...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000**

Seorang pria berdiri di belakang meja kerjanya sambil menatap jendela ruangannya, entah apa yang ditatapnya, langit biru kah atau pepohonan yang daunnya melambai lambai seolah olah memanggil dia, namun tatapannya se akan kosong, entah berada dimana pikirannya

" Sudahlah teme, itulah permintaanku, ku harap kau menyutujuinya. aku tak pernah meminta apa2 darimu hanya ini yang ku pinta ! "

" Jangan egois dobe! sudah cukup apa yang kau lakukan selama ini biarlah sekarang giliranku ! "

" Tidak ! Ini lah tugasku sebagai Hokage apa kau mengerti ! "

" Tidakkah kau lihat Hinata dan anakmu "

" Aku sudah melihat mereka sedangkan kau belum melihat anakmu kan, sebentar lagi dia lahir teme... "

" Tapi Naruto "

" Sudahlah teme, tidak ada waktu lagi, aku titip konoha kepadamu, dan ku titip anakku "

" Tidak naruto, biar aku saja yang menanggung semua "

" Apakah kau tak mengerti teme !, maaf terpaksa aku melakukan ini terhadapmu, RASENGAN ! "

" Tidakkkkk ! "

Lamunan itupun membuatnya histeris sekejap dan kembali ke dunia nyata lagi

" Dasar keras kepala, dimana kau berada, aku yakin kau masih hidup dobe "

Kesendiriannya pun berakhir tak kala kepulan asap mincul dan menyisakan sesosok ANBU bertopeng kucing itu.

" Lapor Hokage hari ini tiada hasil lagi pencarian Naruto sama "

" Ya sudah tidak apa2 tapi jangn berhenti pencarian ini. sepertinya ada yang datang cepat kau pergi "

" Baik Hokage sama "

Seseorang telah mengetuk di balik pintu kantor Hokage itu. Dan segera sang Hokage menyuruh ajudannya membukakan pintu ruangan itu.

Terlihat dua orang masuk ke kantor hokage itu.

" Hokage ke 7 tuan kazekage ingin bertemu dengan anda "

" Shikamaru,.. sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku hokage ke 7 hokage ke 6 masih ada, aku yakin "

Ya.. Itulah yang selama ini terjadi, sasuke tak pernah mau wajahnya di pahat di bukit konoha karena ia bukan hokage, baginya naruto akan kembali suatu saat, ia hanya menggantikan naruto untuk sementara waktu

" Sasuke maaf menggangu anda "

" Ada pa gaara "

" Aku kesini ingin membicarakan tentang ujian chunin, tampaknya kita harus mendiskusikannya mengingat waktunya tinggal satu tahun lagi "

" Ah betul gaara aku hampir lupa, oh ya silakan duduk saja gaara "

Keduanya duduk berbarengan dan membicarakan konsep ujian chunin nanti yang tinggal satu tahun lagi.

Sepertinya kedua kage ini ingin membuat ujian ini lebih matang dari ujian2 sebelum sebelumnya.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

" Hoaaammmm membosankan sekali, kapan dia datang ya "

Beberapa murid academy sepertinya sudah mulai bosan menunggu wali kelas mereka Rock lee, yang tidak biasanya ia terlambat seperti ini

" Hei hitachi, apakah wajahmu selalu serius seperti itu, santailah sedikit "

Malas, itulah kata yang bisa mewakili anak ini, namun kecerdasannya diakui diatas rata2, ini adalah hal yang biasa mengingat ia salah satu keturunan clan nara, clan yang lebih mengandalkan otaknya dari pada kekuatannya, Tajima nara, itulah namanya, anak dari shikamaru dan tenten ini memang tidak jauh dari sifat ayahnya.

" Aku hanya tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan kalian "

Hitachi menjawab dengan singkat dan padat

" Oi oi sudahlah tajima dia memang tidak mengasikkan, lebih baik kau ikutan dengan kami main Bola "

Minato berkata demikian, diikuti dengan anggukan dari shinji

" Ah aku juga tak tertarik, lebih baik tidur"

" Ah dasar pemalas "

Shinji mulai protes dengan sifat temannya yang satu ini, seperti tak punya gairah hidup.

Derap suara kaki yang mereka kenal membuat mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing2. Benar juga tak lama kemudian wali kelas mereka rock lee telah datang.

" Anak2 maaf saya datang terlambat, ada urusan sebentar, baik lah hari ini terakhir kalian di kelas saya, untuk itu, seperti sebelum2nya kalian akan di kelompokan satu kelompok 3 orang dan kalian akan mendapatkan mentor "

Rock lee mulai membuka catatan rapatnya tadi. Sebelum membaca kelompok perkelompok, dia teringat akan poin2 tadi waktu rapat berlangsung.

***** dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup terdapat beberapa orang di dalamnya terutama yang mencolok ada Hokage disana.

" Lee aku ingin kau memasukan anakku dan Minato satu tim "

" Alasannya hokage sama? "

"Cakra Minato masih tersegel entah kapan segel itu akan terbuka, Naruto tidak memberitahu akan hal itu, selain Itu sudah menjadi pertimbangan kami, shikamaru, kakashi sesei, dan kepala sekolah iruka juga mengnginkan hal itu "

Rock lee berfikir sejenak dan mencerna kata2 dari para anggota rapat kecil itu, menurutnya, ada benarnya juga menyatukan Hitachi dengan Minato, mengingat Minato hanya mempunyai taijutsu, namun Rock lee mangingat waktu kecil naruto dan sasuke yang tidak akrab.

" Maaf hokage sama, apakah kau tidak belajar dari masa kecil anda dengan naruto "

" Maaf rock lee semua itu menjadi kenangan yang pahit, hitachi memang anakku, di memang mirip dalah hal sifat denganku, tapi aku rasa jiwanya bagaikan kaka ku, jadi aku percaya dengan dia "

" Baik kalau begitu akan ku lakukan hokage sama, " ****a***aa

" SENSEI cepat bacakan"

Rock lee agak terkejut mendengar teriakan para siswanya itu, tapi wajar saja ia terkejut, karna beberapa saat tadi ia melamun.

" Maaf anak2, baikalah saya akan mulai membacakan, team 1 terdiri dari... "

Rock lee membacakan satu persatu kelompok, mulai dari team satu sampai team 6,

" Oke sekarang team 6 terdiri dari shinji inozuka, rein hyuga, tobima aburame, yap semoga kalian bisa bekerjasama, oh ya mentor kalian hanabi hyuga "

" Team 7 , Minato hmmm apa ya nama clannya "

Rock lee bingung menempatkan dimana nama anak ini

" Uzumaki saja sensei itu saja ! "

" Baik team 7 uzumaki Minato, uciha hitachi, dan ri'e yakito "

" Apa aku harus bersama bocah menyebalkan ini sensei aku tidak mau "

Minato menyela pengunguman rock lee

" Kau kira aku mau dobe dengan mu dasar kucing dapur "

Hitachi pun ikut membuat keributan

Rock lee pun hanya bisa sweet drop, sambil membayangkan kejadian waktu semua masih kanak2

" Sudah2 ini sudah keputusan kami tak bisa diganggu gugat, mentor kalian Konohamaru "

Oke reader itu saja chap disini nantikan chp selanjutnya sepertinya sudah memasuki ujian chunin sebenarnya untuk masuk ujian chunin masih ada 2 chp lagi tapi sengaja saya cepetin takut pada bosen . Oh ya thanks untuk yang udah pada review, saya akan mencoba lbih baik lagi... AKHIR KATA THANKS yaaa JANGAN LUPA REVIEW nya kalo mau dilanjutkan lagi ceritanya...


	6. Chapter 6

" Huhh membosankan sekali, kemana ya konohamaru sensei, aku sudah tidak tahan pusing, pusing,pusing, pusing "

" Hey kau kucing dapur diam dan duduk saja di tempatmu "

Hitachi protes seraya tak ingin diganggu dengan bisingnya suara minato, yang sedari tadi mondar mandir sampai berteriak2

" Hihihiih, iya Minato sabarlah sedikit lagi, mungkin ia ada urusan "

Wanita yang tadinya diam kini angkat bicara, rambut yang di kuncir ke atas seakan bergoyang2 mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Ri'e itulah namanya salah satu anggota dari team 7 ini berperawakan langsing dan paras yang begitu cantik, cerdas namun terkadang bisa jadi buas.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama team 7 latihan dengan mentor mereka konohamaru, di tempat latihan team 7 sebelum sebelumnya termasuk tempat latihan sakura,naruto,dan sasuke,disini Minato merasakan hawa yang ia kenal sejak lama dan ia selalu rindukan, sehingga membuat Minato yang tadinya berisik dan bertingkah aneh kini tiba2 diam dan memperhatikan sekitar

Jam pun terus berputar, sekarang sudah menunjukan waktunya makan siang, namun seseorang yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang, hingga keputus asaan mulai datang.

" Kemana orang itu apa selalu begini ia dasar tidak propesonal "

Sekarang giliran hitachi yang menggerutu dalam hati

" Nah aku tau kau pasti kesal juga kan hitachi! "

Bukan main kagetnya hitachi tiba2 minato berteriak di dekat kupingnya, serasa jantungnya mau copot, tanpa basa basi dengan muka coolnya, hitachi mendaratkan bogem mentahnya ke Minato sehingga Minato tebang ke angkasa...

Ledakan kecilpun muncul diikuti dengan kepulan asap, lama kelamaan kepulan asap itu menghilang meninggalkan sesosok manusia, dengan pakaian jonin lengkap, dan berambut perak

" Yo mav saya telat "

Ketiaka anak itu melotot heran, timbul pertanyaan di benak mereka masing2, bukankah konohamaru mentor mereka tp kenapa beda, malah orang ini yang datang apakah dia salah alamat.

" Mav ini team 7 kan ? "

Pria berambut perak itu menyambung kata2nya memecah keheningan sejenak ketiga bocah itu

" Benar "

Mereka kompak dan serentak menjawab singkat dan padat

" Ah sukurlah aku tidak salah alamat "

" Sebenarnya siapa kau ini orang tua? "

Minato bertanya dengan aksen malasnya

Pria berambut perak itu langsung depresi, berjongkok dan memaikan tanah persis hokage pertama klo depresi

" Kenapa kalian memanggilku orang tua sakit hati ini "

" Kau ini minato sembarangan saja bicara, lihat apa yang kau perbuat "

Hitachi dan Ri'e memaki Minato

" Sudahlah paman mav kan temanku "

Ri'e mencoba membujuk pria berambut perak itu, dan keadaan kembali normal

" Baik lah ! Perkenalkan ! Nama saya ! Oniiiiizuuuukaaaa ! Onizuka hatake ! Saya ! Adalah ! Adik sepupu dari ! KAKASHI HATAKE dan saya adalah mentor kalian yang menggantikan konohamaru "

Krik krik krik krik krik

" Ayo hitachi lemparkan kunai itu biar aku tangkap "

" Baik minato, tangkap ini "

Rupa2 perkataan onizuka hatake tidak di gubris mereka, Minato dan Hitachi bermain lempar kunai, sedangkan Ri'e sedang menata rambutnya

Krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik krik

00000000000000000000000

" Baiklah ini lathan pertama kita, latihan ini sudah ada sejak jaman nenek buyut kalian, mengambil lonceng dari mentor kalian, tapi kali ini beda ada 3 lonceng biasanya 2 siapa yang tidak dapat lonceng, dia tidak dapat makan siang. Kali ini aku baik hati, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan seper empat kekuatan ku, paling hanya nol koma lah "

Sombong sekali orang ini batin ketiga bocah ini berkata demikian, sungguh kesal mereka karna terlihat dari raut mukanya.

" MULAI ! "

Blash ! Semua berpencar kecuali Minato, Hatake itu tiba2 sudah berada di belakang Minato dan memcoba untuk menghujam Minato, minato pun tidak bodoh ia mengeluarkan bom asap dan menghilang,

Hujan kunai dari hitachi melesat hampir mengenai Onizuka kalau saja dia tidak menghindari, tapi kunai2 itu sudah terpasang kawat tipis, sehingga ketika hitachi tarik kunai itu berbelok dan tepat sasaran mengenai Onizuka, " yes " itulah kata yang mewakili hitachi dengan bangga dan senangnya

" Apa yang membuatmu gembira "

Betapa kagetnya hitachi melihat senseinya yang udah di belakangnya, ternyata senseinya menggunakan jurus pengganti

" Kau akan cidera Hitachi "

Poff, kunai yang digunakan untuk menusuk hitachi harus kecewa, karena hitachi berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

" Bunshin, pintar anak ini "

Ri'e berlari melalui pepohonan dan terbang ingin menghujam Onizuka dengan pukulan2ny, namun Rie harus berlapang dada karena pukulanya hanya membuat lubang di tanah.

" Apa yang kau pukul Ri'e aku di atas sini "

" Taijutsu tendangan 1000 bayangan "

Minato melancarkan serangannya yang ke 2 tendangan 1000 bayangan, untuk saat ini memang dia hanya bisa menggunakan taijutsu dan keterampilan senjata ninja, karena semua itu tidak memerlukan cakra, mengingat cakranya yang masih tersegel, selama ini Minato hanya belajar taijutsu melalui konohamaru, dan Rock lee yang sekarang dijuluki rajanya taijutsu.  
" Lumayan kekuatan dan kecepatanmu, tapi belum bisa menunbangkanku "

Onizuka menangkap kaki minato dan melemparkan Minato ke tanah dari ketinggian 10 kaki,

Hitachi yang melihat itu segera bertindak menangkap Minato dibantu dengan Ri'e, dan membuat mereka jatuh bersama,

" Sial apa yang harus kita lakukan "

Minato bertanya kepada rekan2nya

Mungkin kalian bingung dengan kekompakan ini, mereka memang kompak tidak seperti ayah mereka dahulu, pengalamanlah yang membuat mereka kompak, karena Lee slalu bercerita tentang kisah 2 sahabat dari konoha,

####

" Huh si anak lemah datang kembali "

" Apa kau bilang hitachi tarik ucapanmu "

" Kalau saja tak ada aku kemarin sudah babak belur kau dihajar mereka "

" Tapi aku tak minta ditolong olehmu y "

Dua bocah sedang terlibat adu mulut, mereka sama2 tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain, adu mulut itu tak berhenti sampai sensei mereka datang

" Slamat pagi anak2 "

Akhirnya sensei Rock lee datang, dan membubarkan adu mulut kedua bocah itu

" Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran, tapi sensei akan bercerita tetang 2 orang sahabat konoha "

Rock lee pun menceritakan kisah waktu masa kecil mereka, kisah tentang persahabatan naruto dan sasuke secara khusus, dan persahabatan mereka semua secara umum, mulai dari sasuke yang iri dengan kekuatan naruto sampai ,kembalinya sasuke saat perang ninja ke 4 semua diceritakan lee tanpa ada yang lewat sedikitpun.

####

Itulah yang membuat mereka kompak sampai saat ini walau ter kadang Minato dan Hitachi suka bertengkar.

" Aku punya cara Minato aku akan coba menggunakan sharingan dan kau coba gunakan byakugan mu "

" Apa kau meledek Hitachi, aku kan tidak punya byakugan! "

" Oh mav aku lupa, Ri'e apakah cakramu masih ada "

" Tentu hitachi, masih ada "

Hitachi mulai merencanakan sesuatu, tapi dia tidak melihat Minato

" Rasakan ini Onizuka sensei "

Hitachi melihat Minato sudah ada di hadapan Onizuka, mereka sedang bertarung,

" Baka, keras kepala dia "

Berapa kalipun Minato mencoba melawan Onizuka pasti selalu gagal, sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur, melihat itu rekan2nya menghampiri

" Kau tidak apa2 Minato, dasar baka, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan rencana kita dahulu "

" Sudahlah Hitachi jangan cerewet "

" Kau ini, Kita ini satu tim "

Ri'e berkata demikian..

" Baiklah ini rencananya "

Setelah berdiskusi Minato dan kawan2 melancarkan serangannya,

Hitachi dengan sharingannya mencoba melawan dari depan, Ri'e dengan pukulan mautnya mencoba melawan dari belakang.

Dan tiba2 Minato

" Hey ! Ada cewek seksi berpakaian mini "

" Mana ! "

Onizuka langsung celingak celinguk

" Sekarang saatnya "

BLAM BUSS! Selesai semua, Onizuka dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah

" Hehehhehheehhe kami mendapatkan ini Onizuka sensei "

Ketiga bocah itu tertawa menyindir melihat Onizuka yang duduk dengan depresi,

" Bagaimana kalian bisa, dasar curang "

"Ini namanya taktik, Biar ku jelaskan, saat tiba2 kau datang di sakumu ada majalah orang dewasa, pasti kau habis baca itu kan, terlebih katamu, kau mau menggunakan kekuatanmu hanya nol koma, berarti konsentrasimu nol koma juga, hehhehehheh "

Hitachi dengan bangga menjelaskan semuanya

" Pintar juga, baik sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing2 "

" Aku Uzumaki Minato, ambisiku hanya ingin mencari ayahku "

" Aku Uciha Hitachi aku anak hokage, belum ada ambisiku saat ini, tapi aku ingin membantu di mencari ayahnya "

" Aku Ri'e aku ingin menjadi kunoichi yang hebat "

" Baik sepertinya kalian sudah mengenalku tadi, aku menggantikan konohamaru, karena dia ada tugas dari hokage, BAIK TEAM 7 COMPLITE "

0000000000000000000000

" Bagaimana mereka Onizuka "

Didalam ruangan itu sedang terjadi perbincagan antara 2 orang, ya sang hokage telah berbicara kepada Onizuka

" Perkembangan mereka oke tuan "

"Apakah. Mereka sudah pantas ikut ujian chunin?"

" Saya rasa sudah hokage sama, melihat misi2 yang mereka jalani selama ini "

" Panggil mentor yang lain ikut sertakan semua dalam ujian Chunin "

" Baik hokage sama "

Onizuka pun segera menghilang bagaikan dimakan asap. Tinggallah hokage seorang diri

" Sepertinya sudah dimulai "

0000000000000000000

" Yosh ! Hari ini ujian pertama aku harus bisa ! "

" Paling kau tidak akan lulus hahhahahah "

" Hey orang tua jaga bicaramu "

Seperti biasa pagi ini hiashi dan Minato selalu saja bertengkar, pertengkaran mereka terhenti saat Hinata dan Hanabi datang

" Minato saatnya kau pakai ini "

Hinata memberikan kunai mata tiga kepada Minato, kunai yang selama ini ia simpan dan dijaga baik2

" Wah ini yang ku tunggu2 kaa san trimakasih, hey dunia lihatlah sang pahlawan telah lahir "

Pletak! Hanabi memukul kepala keponakannya itu karena meresa terganggu dengan ulahnya itu

" Minato kau bareng dengan bibi apa ngak? "

" Tidak bi biar aku sama team ku, lagi pula bibi pasti sama team 6 "

Hanabi pun mengangguk tanda setuju

" Baik lah aku berangkat "

Lahkah pasti, itu yang dilakukan Minato menghadapi ujian chunin, Hinata hanya bisa melihat anaknya yang mantap melangkah, good luck Minato hanya kata itu yang terucap.

Aula academi konoha sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam ninja dari beberapa desa mulai dari yang besar, yang kecil, yang terkenal, tidak terkenal, bahkan ada yang tidak mewakili desa manapun.

" Wah ramai sekali ya apakah selalu seperti ini, aku baru melihatnya "

" Huh dasar berisik "

Hitachi menyela Minato, yang begitu norak

" Diam kau Hitachi aku kan baru mengenal ini sedangkan kau mungkin sering melihat ini "

" Sudah lah jangan bertengkar lebih baik kita tunggu Onizuka sensei "

Ri'e berbicara tanpa menoleh kedua temannya itu seraya sedang mencari sesuatu, ya di mencari sensei mereka yang belum datang.

Melihat team 7 yang masih sendirian, Hanabi dan team 6 menghampiri mereka

" Onizuka sensei belum datang Minato "

" Ng eh bibi, belom kenapa selalu begini yy orang itu "

Sebenarnya tanpa Minato sadari ada yang mengawasi dia dari tadi, ketika melihat Minato hatinya selalu berbunga2

Rein hyuga ya wanita cantik ini sangat mengagumi Minato, Kejadian ini mengingatkan Naruto dengan Hinata dahulu.

" Maaf saya telat, saya ada urusan sebentar "

Onizuka sensei pun datang, sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal

" Kau kemana saja sensei "

Team 7 protes kepada gurunya itu

" Tapi tenang aku punya oleh2 untuk kalian, team 6 pun boleh ikut "

Onizuka merapalkan segel tangan dan menggunakan jurus pemanggil. Kepulan asap pun muncul, dan lama kelamaan hilang meninggalkan sosok anjing kecil yang sedang membawa buku, tanpa basa basi Onizuka langsung mengambil buku itu dan membukanya di hadapan team 7 dan team 6.

" Lihat ini "

" Wah ko kosong bagaimana melihatnya "

Minato yang tak sabaran mulai protes karena tidak ada tulisan apapun disana.

" Lihat ini baik2 "

Onizuka merepalkan segel tangan lagi,  
Phofff, suara itu muncul diikuti dengan kepulan asap kecil di buku itu.

" Disini ada daftar dari mereka semua "

Semua mencoba serius mendengarkan Onizuka sensei

" Beberapa team ini harus kita perhatikan jangan dianggap remeh "

Onizuka membalikan lembar berikutnya

" Pertama team star, mereka dari kirigakure, kekuatan mereka tentu saja petir, kecepatan mereka luar biasa, dan mereka jauh diatas level kalian "

" Kedua team emas, mereka dari sunagakure mereka dilatih langsung oleh saudaranya tuan kazkage gaara, kankuro, kalian juga harus waspada, level mereka 5 tingkat di atas kalian "

" Ketiga team melody, mereka dari desa bunyi, hati2 dengan irama mematikan mereka level mereka jauh di atas kalian "

" Ke empat team brother, tidak diketahui asal mereka, dan level mereka "

Onizuka menghentikan perkataannya, dan memicingkan matanya meyakinkan penglihatannya tidak apakah tidak salah

" Ada apa sensei "

Minato dan yang lainnya bertanya penasaran dengan yang terjadi.

" Level mereka nol, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka masuk buku waspada, apa buku ini rusak "

" Yosh dengan begitu ada yang bisa kita kalahkan hehehheheh "

Minato kegirangan mendengar dan melihat itu...

" Apakah buku ini bisa dipercaya sensei, lihat saja tingkah team yang di panggil brother itu "

Hitachi menunjuk ke arah team yang dipanggil brother itu, dan semua pun mengikuti perintah tak langsung dari Hitachi

Tiga pria yang bertopeng shinjiki fuin itu hanya bermain kartu, dari gerak gerik dan tingkah mereka tak kelihatan mereka ninja yang kuat

Salah satu dari mereka ada yang kalah dan yang kalah itu selalu menangis tersendu2, karena yang kalah selalu di jitak di bagian kepala.

" Mereka aneh kan "

Hitachi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan diikuti anggukan semua yang melihatnya.

" Ke 5 team devil tidak diketahui asal mereka juga dan tingkatan level mereka, loh kok nol juga "

Serentak semua yang memperhatikan sweet drop ria

" Ke 6 adalah tim sai senpai, mereka dari konoha, mereka 5 level di atas kalian dan kekuatan mereka "

"Ah sudahlah sensei buku ini rusak sepertinya "

Minato menyela penjelasan Onizuka sensei dan berdiri di tempat yang lebih tinggi

" Hey apapun kekuatan kalian, aku akan hadapi kalian semua! "

Serentak semua yang ada disana melihat ke arah Minato dengan mata ganasnya, melihat itu semua anggota team 7 termasuk Onizuka dan Hanabi menarik Minato, dan seraya meminta maaf kepada peserta yang lain.

Tiba2 ratusan kunai berterbangan, kunai dari semua peserta, melihat itu team 7 dan team 6 segera berlari kocar kacir.

0000000000000000000000

STAGE 1 UJIAN CHUNIN

Ujian ini adalah ujian tertulis dimana peserta mendapatlkan lembar ujian dan mengisi soal, tempat ujiannya di kelas akademi konoha,

Ujian ini team 7 berhasil lolos, Minato pun lolos dengan mudahnya karena soalnya gampang2, dari 500 team hanya 5 team yang tidak lolos

STAGE 2 UJIAN CHUNIN

Ujian ini dilakukan di desa SUNA di tempat padang pasir terlarang suna, peserta harus bertahan di sana dan mencari kunci yang jumlahnya hanya 150 kunci, mereka hanya dibekali satu kotak makanan,

Bnyak dari para peserta yang tidak kuat dengan ujian ini, dan banyak dari mereka yang menyerah, karena selain dehidrasi dengan udara yang sangat panas disana terdapat monster besar dan buas yang siap memangsa para peserta bagi peserta yang beruntung dapat tertolong oleh panitia ujian ini dan bagi yang tidak harus gugur di medan pasir tandus itu, dan dari 495 team yang ikut ujuan ini hanya 100 team yang bertahan dan mendapatkan kunci itu, walaupun masih tersisa 50 kunci lagi.

STAGE 3 UJIAN CHUNIN

Hutan terlarang

Stage tiga ini bukan hal yang baru, semua peserta masuk ke hutan terlarang di desa konoha dengan membawa satu gulungan, dan gulungan lain terdapat di dalam hutan terlarang, ada 50 gulungan di hutan dan para peserta harus mencarinya.

" Huh Hitachi dimana kita harus mencarinya "

Ri'e merasa lelah dari tadi tidak menemukan gulungan itu. Karena hari mulai malam

" Sepertinya hutan terlarang lebih sulit dari padang pasir, andai saja kau punya byakugan Minato "

" Kenapa aku yang dibawa2 gunakan saja shariganmu "

" Sharigan ku tidak bisa difungsikan seperti byakugan clan mu "

Mereka menyadari ada yang mendekati mereka, team brother mendekati mereka, dengan damai dan tanpa mengundang hawa permusuhan.

" Hai anak2 boleh aku gabung duduk disini, aku sangat kelelahan, huh dingin sekali disini, kalian tak kedinginan, oh ya aku si nomor 1, kenalkan ini saudara2 ku, ini si nomor 2, dan ini si nomor 3, kalian tak lapar kalau aku sih lapar, oh ya ichiraku ramen sangat enak sekali sudah lama aku tidak makan itu, kemarin waktu ujian belum mulai aku makan disana, sungguh sangat menyesal aku hanya makan sekali "

" Sudahlah paman lebih baik kau tidur "

Huh cerewet sekali hanya kata itu yang mewakili team 7, sial sekali mereka sudah kelelahan harus meladeni orang2 yang aneh ini, dan sepertinya si 2 dan 3 tidak banyak bicara.

Pagi harinya mereka melanjutkan pencarian, kali ini mereka merubah strategi mereka dengan menyebar.

Team brother pun pisah dengan mereka, entah kemana tapi yang jelas ada raut lega dihati team 7 paling tidak mereka bisa tidur nyenyak malam nanti.

Tanpa disangka Ri'e mnemukan gulungan itu dan mulai saat ini mereka harus menjaganya, karena masih 4 hari lagi gerbang hutan terlarang akan dibuka, sementara jumlah gulungan ini hanya setengah dari jumlah team, pasti akan ada perebutan paksa dari team yang belum dapat.

" Bagaimana caranya ini apakah kita harus bersembunyi atau apa "

Ri'e bertanya dengan cemas kepada dua rekannya itu

" Bagaimana klau kita trus pura2 mencari gulungan itu "

Minato mengambil suara saat ini, dan idenya pun dianggukan oleh rekan2nya itu, tanda setuju.

Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui ada team lain yang mengawasi mereka sejak tadi, dan siap menghantam mereka terang2.

Blussss! Team devil sudah berada di hadapan mereka tanpa sembunyi2

" Mau apa kalian kami tidak punya gulungan itu "

" Cih, banyak bicara "

Tiba2 tanpa aba2 apa2 mereka langsung melencarkan serangannya ke team 7, pertandingan satu lawan satu pun terjadi disana sengit sekali yang terjadi hingga Hitachi mengeluarkan sharingannya.

pertarungan yang rasanya tak seimbang mulai kelihatan takkala semua team 7 jatuh tersengkur

" Maaf kami tak butuh dengan Gulungan itu dan kami tak butuh dengan ujian ini "

" Lalu apa yang kau inginkan "

" Anak itu "

Salah satu team devil menunjuk ke arah Minato, entah apa yang di inginkan orang2 ini terhadap Minato, para anggota team devil sama2 merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya. Hitachi kaget melihat hal itu teknik yang sama dengan teknik clan uciha.

Mereka hanya terpaku diam tanpa bisa bergerak melihat api yang akan melahap mereka

Tanpa di minta team brother masing2 menepis api yang akan melahap anak2 itu

" Kalian tidak apa2 "

Team 7 sangat kagum dengan aksi dari team brother itu

" Aku sudah menyelidikimu iblis dan aku tau kalian salah satu dari mereka "

" Ya kami adalah panglima ke 5 "

Team 7 kebingungan maksudnya apa dari semua ini, dan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pertarunganpun berlanjut antar team brother dengan team devil mereka sama2 kuat dan sepertinya seimbang.

Namun ada kecurangan yang dilakukan team devil salah satu dari mereka menggunakan bunshin dan yang asli menangkap Ri'e dan membawa lari, spontan Minato dan Hitachi segera mengejar mereka.

Kembali ke petarungan team brother dan devil. Pertarungan itupun lama kelamaan tak terbantahkan team brother mulai kehilangan konsentrasi, si nomor 2 dan 3 terkena semburan api. Betapa terkejutnya team devil si nomor 2 dan 3 berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

" Ternyata meraka itu bunshin ya "

" Hhehehhehhe ketauan juga, kau juga yang satu itu bunshin "

" Siapa kau sebenarnya "

" Nanti kau juga akan tau."

Pertarungan dimulai kembali orang yang dipanggil nomor satu itu melawan 2 anggota team devil.

Sementara itu

" Lapaskan dia "

" Apa alasaku menurutimu "

Sepertinya anggota team devil ini keras kepala

" Kurang ajar, tendangan seribu bayangan mati kau "

" Cih jurus seperti ini tak ada pengaruhnya untukku "

Minato pun mencoba melayangkan jurusnya

Namun ini lah yang dinantikan dari anggota team devil itu, dia segera melepaskan Ri'e, membuat segel tangan menggunakan jurus pemanggil memanggil laba2 raksasa, dan menangkap kaki Minato lalu menahannya.

" Minato "

hitachi berteriak khawatir terhadap Mianato

" Sudah pergilah kalian semua, yang di inginkan dia adalah aku "

Minato memerintahkan rekan2nya untuk pergi, namun perintahnya itu tak di gubris oleh Hitachi

" Sharingan "

Pertarungan pun terjadi antara hitachi dan devil itu, Ri'e yang masih lemas tak bisa berkutik apa2 hanya bisa melihat pertarungan yang tak imbang antara Hitachi dan devil itu

Hitachipun jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya, sementara itu devil itu menginjak kepala hitachi dan segera ingin menusuknya dengan kunai.

Jleebbbbb  
Darah mengalir dengan deras namun bukan darah Hitachi melainkan darah dari Minato yang tiba terlepas dari jaring laba2 tadi. kekuatan entah dari mana sehingga Minato dapat keluar dari jaring laba2 itu

" Kau tidak apa2 kucing dapur "

Dalam kesakitannya Minato meledek temannya itu, terbalaskan demdam waktu ditolong Hitachi dulu

Dari kejauhan nampak seseorang yang menendang devil itu, yah dia adalah si nomor satu, rupa rupanya di berhasil membereskan anggota team devil yang lain

" Minato, Hitachi, Ri'e kau tak apa2 "

" Saudara2 mu mana nomor satu "

Hitachi bertanya kepada nomor satu

" Mereka telah gugur "

Ternyata si nomor satu tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya kalau no 2 dan 3 adalah bunshin

Ada yang beda dari si nomor 1 ini pakainnya terlihat compang camping dan topengnya patah di bagian mata kananya, matanya pun terlihat jelas ada aksen orange di kelopak mata atas dan bawahnya.

" Kau juga terluka paman "

" Tidak "

Si nomor satu segera melihat ke arah minato, yang sekarang telah roboh dengan darah yang mengalir.

" Baiklah, tak ada waktu lagi "

Apa yang dimaksud tak ada waktu lagi itu oleh si nomor satu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hanya si nomor satu yang tau

" Hitachi bisakah kau melawan dia dulu "

Si nomor satu itu memerintahkan Hitachi untuk menghadapi devil itu

" Hati2 hitachi dia lebih kuat dari 2 yang. Kulawan tadi "

" Baik paman "

Si nomor satu merapalkan segel tangannya, dengan bantuan Ri'e yang sedang konsentrasi menyembuhkan luka Minato yang tak kunjung membaik.

Setelah merepalkan segel tangan tiba2 si nomor satu memukul Minato dengan telapak tangannya, sentak membuat anggota team 7 yang lain kaget. Sial apa yang dilakukan dia, itulah kata yang terucap dari bibir ke dua rekan Minato itu  
Apakah dia termasuk team devil.

00000000000

minato pov

" Minato "

" Minato "

" Minato "

" Siapa itu, sepertinya aku kenal suara itu "

" Minato "

" Minato

" Minato "

Aku terbangun dari tidur ku, rasanya aku lama sekali tidur, lorong ini gelap rasanya, ku ikuti suara itu dan mengantarkanku pada gerbang yang selama ini aku kenal.

" Masuklah Minato "

Akupun ikuti suara itu untuk masuk, tiada rasa takut karena aku sudah familiar dengan suara itu

" Huh kau lagi aku marah dengan mu "

" Hahahhahahahah, kenapa kau marah dengan ku "

" Waktu itu kenapa kau kunci gerbang ini, saat aku butuh pertolongan kau tidak ada "

Aku kesal dengan mahluk ini kenapa saat aku butuh dia tidak ada, sekarang giliran aku mati dia baru ada disini dan membukakan gerbangnya untukku

" Hahahahahhahah, itu bukan mau ku Minato, salahkan saja ayahmu "

" Lalu kenapa sekarang aku bisa masuk "

" Semua sudah terbebas sekarang, kau bisa kesini kapan saja, nanti kita bicara lagi sekarang bantulah temanmu dulu "

" Hey tunggu apa maksudnya, tunggu, tunggu ! "

00000000 end minato pov

Blast ! Tiba 2 Minato terbangun, ada hal aneh yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, luka dalam bekas kunai itu tiba2 tertutup, matanya jelas melihat ke segala penjuru, seperti ada darah lain yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya, rasannya hangat.

" Apa ini ada apa dengan tubuh ku, ringan sekali "

" Sudah waktunya Minato, maaf aku tak punya waktu banyak "

Perlahan2 si nomor satu itu menghilang seperti di tiup angin

" Paman apa maksudnya semua ini "

Dalam kesirnaannya si nomor satu berkata

" Gunakan kekai genkai mu "

Dan menghilang sirna tanpa jejak

" Baiklah Byakugan "

Tiba2 mata biru sapire Minato beribah menjadi lavender mirip mata ibunya Hinata, membuat pandangannya 2x lipat lebih luas

" Minato matamu berubah jadi Byakugan "

Ri'e sangat tabjub melihat Minato

" Baik lah sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini "

Minato segera merapalkan tangannya membuat segel, walaupun dia tidak bisa menggunakan cakra kemarin2 tapi dia tidak lupa berlatih jurus2 yang menggunakan cakra walau pun tiada hasil  
Hiashi dan Hinata tak lupa mengajarkan Minato.

" Kage bunshin no jutsu "

Kepulan asap muncul di berbagai tempat, perlahan2 menghilang meninggalkan bunshin2 Minato

" Hitachi istirahatlah kau sepertinya lelah "

Hitachi pun menuruti kata2 temannya itu, dan duduk manis dekat Ri'e

Ratusan Minato mengepung devil itu dengan taijutsunya membuat devil kewalahan dan jatuh tersungkur.

" Akhirnya semua terbuka... Bersiaplah perang akan dimulai hahahhaha "

Devil itu membunuh dirinya sendiri, meninggalkan misteri perang apa yang akan dimulai, namun semua tidak memperdulikan semua.

Esoknya pintu hutan terlarang terbuka semua peserta keluar hutan terlarang, yang tersisa dari ujian ini hanya 25 team sisanya entah kemana.

Selesai ujian hutan terlarang ini, semua peserta boleh istirahat, di penginapan bagi yang bukan dari desa konoha, dan yang dari desa konoha pulang ke rumah masing2.

Di gang itu terlihat team 7 yang mau pulang ke rumah masing2

" Akhirnya istirahat juga aku mau pulang, hehheheh "

Minato senang karena di beri waktu untuk refresh

" Slamat yyy Minato cakramu sudah terbebas tapi, kenapa Byakugan mu tak permanen yy "

" Entahlah Hitachi aku tak mengerti mungkin karena darah cempuran ayahku dengan ibuku "

" Satu hal lagi Minato, siapa paman itu ya"

" Kau benar Hitachi sampai saat ini itu juga menjadi pertanyaan dalam benakku "

Mereka berdua sama2 berfikir keras akan hal itu

" Hey Ri'e kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja, apa kau sakit "

" Tidak Minato, aku hanya berfikir paman itu hilang seperti di tiup angin lalu bagaimana dengan saudara2nya yy "

Tiba2 salah satu ANBU dari hokage menghampiri team 7

" Team 7, kalian diminta untuk ke kantor hokage ada hal yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan oleh hokage "

" Ada apa ayah memanggil kami "

" Entahlah tuan muda, saya hanya di intruksikan seperti itu "

Tanpa membantah Team 7 pun ikut ke kantor hokage.

**Bagaimana kelanjutannya nantikan yyy oh bagi reader tinggalin jejak review yyy kalo mau ceritanya di lanjutkan**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya**


	7. Chapter 7

**thank ya yang udah kasih masukan yg banyak nih buat saya tentang penggunaan ne dan ni,trus tentang pengulangan kata, maklum saya newbe disini. waduh tp yang review dkt yyy.**

**oke ini chapt ke 7. mohon reviewnya yyyyy**

**slamat ngebaca**

Di ruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang yang saling berhadapan, wajah mereka terlihat serius tanpa ada suara disana, sunyi sepi dan senyap.  
Semuanya terdiam seolah-olah menunggu sesuatu.

Para petinggi itu merasa sepetinya ada sesuatu yang teramat penting, tak biasanya Hokage memanggil dengan sedikit memaksa, dengan menurunkan ANBU penjemput, tak ada kata sebentar atau nanti aku menyusul atau apapun, saat ANBU penjemput datang saat itupun harus segera.

Pintu ruangan itupun diketuk oleh seseorang dibalik pintu tersebut,dan tanpa menunggu lama segera sang pemilik ruangan mempersilahkan masuk orang dibalik pintu tersebut.

" Hokage sama, team 7 sudah hadir "

" Bawa mereka masuk "

Seluruh penghuni ruangan itu tertarik melihat ke arah dimana team 7 akan masuk. Salah satu penghuni ruangan sangat senang akan kedatangan team 7 sudah sebulan lebih dia tidak ketemu dengan anak semata wayangnya itu

" Ayah ada apa kau memanggil kami "

" Bergabunglah kalian kesini "

Tanpa melawan perintah ketiga bocah itu bergabung dengan seluruh penghuni ruangann dan yang lainnya merapatkan lingkaran.

Hiashi, anggota roky 12, Onizuka, Konohamaru, Hanabi, semua merapatkan lingkaran.

" Baiklah semua sudah lengkap "

sang Hokage berkata demikian, membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan bersiap pasang telinga dan penasaran apa yang akan Hokage katakan selanjutnya

" Telah tiba saatnya, peperangan lagi akan dimulai "

" Peperangan apa Hokage sama "

Tiba-tiba hiashi menyela pembicaraan Hokage

" Biar ku jelaskan dulu tuan Hiashi "

Tanpa menolak perintah Hokagenya hiashi kini terdiam.

" Hitaci, Minato, Ri'e, apa yang kalian hadapi kemarin "

" Maksud ayah apa "

Hitachi agak bingung dengan pertanyaan ayahnya, dalam kebingungan itu Hitachi melirik Minato, dan sepertinya Hitachi sudah tau apa yang akan ia jawab

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Hitachi menceritakan semua yang terjadi, mulai dari team brother sampai team devil, yang mencoba menyerang mereka, dan ingin mengambil Minato.

Raut cemas pun terlihat di wajah Hinata dan Hiashi

" Lalu apa maksudnya semua itu paman sasuke ! "

Tiba-tiba Minato mulai angkat bicara dengan nada yang agak sedikit memaksa.

" Ini ada hubungannya dengan yang selama ini kau tanyakan Minato, dan apa yang selama ini aku pendam "

Inilah yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu Minato,setelah ia sering ke kantor hokage untuk menanyakan kenapa Naruto membuang ia dan Ibunya ke tempat lain.

" Baiklah, 12 tahun yang lalu saat kami sedang dalam ruangan ini "

0000000000000000000

" Huh membosankan sekali teme, tumpukan kertas ini, dan smua misi ini, kebanyakan ranking C "

" Aku tak perduli dobe, yang jelas tugas ku sudah selesai dan aku ingin pulang "

" Kau tidak mengasikan, eh bagaimana kalau kita ke ichiraku ramen saja "

" Tidak Naruto, sakura pasti sudah memaskan makanan untuku, kau taukan keturunan Tsunade itu kalau sudah marah "

Mendengar itu Naruto pun bergidik ria membayangkannya.

" Lagipula kau tak kengen dengan anakmu Minato, sedari pagi kau disini "

" Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan sasuke, dan aku ingin memperlihatkan kau sesuatu "

Mendengar perkataan temannya sasuke berfikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya

" Baiklah aku ikut Naruto "

" Yoshhhh, kita berangkat sekarang "

Kedua sahabat itupun pergi ke tempat yang dibicarakan, ke tempat ichiraku ramen yang terkenal di konoha

Pesanan pun sudah datang, sambil mengunyah helai demi helai ramen yang lembut dan lezatnya bukan main, pembicaraan pun mulai muncul diantara 2 sahabat itu

" Ada apa dengan Minato "

" Tidak ada hal yang begitu serius sasuke, hanya saja, aku merasakan cakra yang begitu besar dan kuat dalam dirinya "

" Bukankah itu bagus "

" Aku hanya takut, takut kalau ketika dia salah arah, tak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali "

Pandangan Naruto pun tegak lurus kedepan, tatapan kosongnnya mempunyai arti kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sedikit banyaknya menguras pikirannya

Melihat sahabatnya itu Sasuke teringat akan masa lalunya yang ingin ia lupakan

" Tenang saja, ada anakku yang akan menjadi sahabatnya, dan jikalau ia kehilangan arah, anakku akan membawanya kembali seperti kau membawaku kembali "

Naruto merasa terharu apa yang dikatakan sasuke, ternyata selama ini sasuke menganggapnya orang yang paling dekat.

Mendengar itu Naruto merasa lega,

" Hei teme, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan apa yang tertunda "

" Maksudmu apa dobe "

" Jangan berpura-pura kau, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku "

Seketika itu sasuke tersenyum penuh makna,

" Apa kau yakin dobe "

" Aku yakin, kita adakan di tempat kita dulu, waktu aku mengejarmu "

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Baik, aku ingin tau sampai dimana kekuatanmu sekarang "

" Berhati-hatilah sama hiraishin yang sudah ku kembangkan, kulempar kau di dunia yang kau tak kenal hehehheh "

" Kau dan kyubi yang harus berhati-hati dengan pedangku hehehhehehhe "

Kedua sahabat itupun tertawa bersama serasa tak ada beban dihati mereka, mereka bercanda, tertawa seperti anak kecil yang bersahabat.

000000000000000000

Setelah Naruto mendeklarasikan pertarungan persahabatan dengan sasuke, sontak seluruh warga konoha ingin menyaksikan pertarungan 2 legenda hidup itu, namun warga sipil dilarang mendekat takut terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

Lain warga sipil, lain juga suasana hati Hinata, ia sepertinya kurang menyetujui pemikiran Naruto

" Apa kau yakin dengan ini Naruto-kun "

" Tentu saja Hinata-chan "

" Tttaaapppiiii "

" Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang tewas, ini hanya pertarungan seperti latihan saja, hanya saja bedanya ini pertarungan 2 legenda hidup hehehhhehehhheh "

Kekhawatiran Hinata tak digubris oleh Naruto padahal Minato yang baru berumur 2 bulan itu menangis histeris, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

Warga sipil yang membeludak itu menyambut kedatangan 2 pahlawan itu, jarak yang begitu jauh tak menghalangi teriakan mereka.

Anggota Rocky 12 dan beberapa murid yang lain pun hadir disana, namun tempat mereka berbeda dari warga sipil, mereka sangat dekat dengan air terjun yang dihipit patung harashima dan madara itu

" Sensei Naruto kau harus menang "

" Tenang saja Onizuka aku akan membereskan si teme itu "

Mendengar nama panggilannya disebut sasuke yang sedang mengelus-elus perut sakura sepontan menoleh.

" Enak saja tak segampang itu dasar dobe "

Seketika itu anggota Rokie 12 tertawa melihat tingkan kedua sang legenda hidup itu.

Ketika sasuke selesai mengelus-elus perut sakura, yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi lahir, dan Naruto yang mencium Minato serta Hinata, keduanya sama-sama memberi tanda bahwa pertarungan mereka akan segera dimulai.

Naruto dengan baju Hokagenya yang dibawahnya bermotif api itu, dan rambut yang kini memanjang seperti yondaime.

Naruto segera merapalkan segel tangan untuk memanggil bos katak, dan menghantarkan ia ke sisi lain dari tempat Sasuke kini berdiri.

"Akhirnya sesuatu yang lama kita nati telah datang kawan"

seorang pria dengan tegaknya berdiri diatas batu yang sangat besar sambil mengacungkan pedang yang sedari tadi ia telah genggam, rambut dan baju kimono yang ia pakai seolah-olah melambai lambai tertiup angin..sementara orang yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum penuh makna antara senang dan kecut menghias bibirnya jubah dengan motif api dibawahnya yang ia kenakan ikut melambai terbawa angin dengan gagah dan sambil mulai mengikatkan ikat kepalanya. Setelah selasai mengikatkan kepalanya ia memberikan aba2 kepada makhluk yang sedaritadi telah ia tunggangi di atas kepalanya

" ayo bos katak, hadapi ini sasuke...! "

Dengan berani dan tersenyum ia mulai menyerang pemuda yang ia panggil sasuke itu, teman sseperjuangan sekaligus rivalnya...kunai mata 3 yang ia lemparkan bertebaran kemana2 setelah di tepis dengan pedang oleh lawannya namun keadaan inilah yang ternyata malah diharapkan oleh keturunan hokage ke 4 itu.. Sementara itu sasuke telah membuat segel tangan bersiap menyerang dengan bola api, bola api yang besarnya lebih dari penggunanya itu siap menyerang naruto, namun sebelum bola api itu menjilat kulit keturunan hokage itu hewan kodok yang selama ini ditungganginya merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan bola air yang sama besarnya dengan bola api itu sehingga keadaanpun seimbang. kepulan uap bekas beradunya air dan api itu mulai menipis namun bukan main kagetnya sasuke orang dihadapannya hilang dalam sekejap dan tiba2 sudah berada di belakangnya

" kau mencari apa teme hehehhe"

dengan cengiran khasnya naruto meledek temannya itu

" naruto kau!, tapi aku sudah menduga kau menggunakan hiraisin warisan ayahmu maka dari itu aku menangkis kunai2 mu ke arah yang bisa sharingan ku jangkau kau tak lihat di belakangmu itu HOKAGE?!.

Hewan ular yang sama besarnya dengan kodok milik naruto itu besiap ingin memakan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari hewan itu, namun ketika itu terjadi bukan main kecewanya ular raksasa itu yang dimakan hanya kepulan asap putih yang lama kelamaan menghilang..

" Kau kira aku bodoh sasuke lihatlah di sekelilingmu itu !

Tepat di sekeliling sasuke berdiri bunshin naruto yang masing2 berdiri di tempat kunai mata tiga yang sedari tadi bertebaran itu

" sial "

ya hanya kata umptan itu yang mewakili kekesalan sasuke saat ini

" ternyata kau pintar juga dobe, tak salah mereka dan aku menjadikan kau HOKAGE "

puluhan naruto yang bergerak secepat kilat kini telah beradu fisik kepada pemilik mata sharingan itu kunai mata 3 itu bergerak kesana kemari diikuti puluhan bunshin yang sedang beradu fisik dengan sasuke, namun lama kelamaan bunshin itu berubah menjadi satu oarang yang nyata yaitu naruto yang sebenarnya dengan rasengan yang super besar itu melihat itu sasuke yang telah hilang kesibukannya melawan bunshin naruto segera mengeluarkan decitan kilat di telapak tangannya dan segera menghampiri naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Akhirnya ke 2 jurus hebat itu beradu dan menghasilkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, sontak membuat yang menonton pertandingan itu memalingkan wajahnya.

cahaya itu perlahan pudar menyisakan 2 legenda hidup itu diatas hewan yang mereka panggil.

pertempuran pun berlanjut, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan taijutsu masing.

para wanita pendamping mereka harap-harap cemas dibuat ke dua leleki itu. Hinata yang begitu ketakutan merasakan hal aneh yang terjadi, secara tak sengaja byakugannya kini talah aktif, mata byakugannya menangkap sesosok yang bergerak begitu cepat, dan sepertinya ingin menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**ketemu lg sob dengn nxt generation yyy, semoga suka dengan chapt ini, btw mungkin akan publish lagi chapt selanjutnya bulan depan, soalnya kondisi author lg sakit nih..**

**thank buat semua yang udah review, w juga ga lupa sama yg slalu udah ngikutin dari chapt ke chapt... good luck buat semua yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy see u**

Cakra yang begitu kuat sangat gampang terlihat oleh Hinata, mengingat ia mempunyai byakugan

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sama-sama menggunakan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing, namun secercah cahaya menghapiri mereka dan seketika itu sesosok entah manusia atau iblis menghadanng mereka, rasengan dan chidori yang hanya ditahan dengan masing- masing satu tangan.

" Hhohoohohoohooho, sepertinya tontonan yang menarik, sudah lama sejak kejadian itu hahhahahahahahah "

Seorang pria tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan gaya yang menjengkelkan membuat semua yang melihatnya geram, muka konyol orang itu serasa menyimpan sesuatu makna.

Hidungnya yang begitu mancung menandakan dia bukan seutuhnya manusia, matanya yang bulat dan merona kini mentap Sasuke dengan penuh arti.

" Hehehehe, oh sharingan hhehhehehhe, mata yang kharismatik "

Mahluk itu memuji penuh makna mata sharigan

" Mata roda, hmmm secara tak langsung aku turut andil dalam penciptaannya "

Mahluk itu membanggakan diri di depan Sasuke dan Naruto,

" Kau mengganggu kami dasar orang tua "

Naruto yang tadi hanya diam kini mulai kembali ke sifat awalnya yang cerewet dan berisik.

Tingkah Naruto tak di gubris sedikitpun olehnya, ada kesibukan lain di dirinya,.  
Mata mahluk itu bolak balik melirik sasuke dan Naruto, seraya kejadian ini sudah biasa dimatanya

" Ya ya ya ya, aku baru mengerti sekarang, pertarungan itu mulai lagi ya hahahhahha, ternyata sumpahku benar hahahahhah "

Semua yang melihatnya merasa bingung ada apa dengan orang ini

Sasuke serta Naruto mulai hilang kesabaran dan ingin mulai menyerang, namun bos katak dan ular raksasa punya mereka berdua melarangnya,

" Tahan Naruto "

Gamabunta menahan Naruto, dan menatap makhkluk itu penuh kebencian

" Kenapa Bos katak, biarkan saja aku memukul mulutnya itu "

" Sabar Naruto, orang ini sangat berbahaya, dia dia dia "

Gamabunta pun tiba-tiba merasa terbata-bata, saat mata mahluk itu membulat merah darah.

" Apa Gamabunta ! "

" Kalau aku tidak salah, menurut cerita tetua kodok Dia adalah Raja Tengu, musuh dari tuan Rikudo sannin "

Sontak perkataan Gamabunta membuat kaget Naruto dan Sasuke

Dari kejauhan Team Rokie 12 pun ikut tercengan dengan perkataan Gamabunta. Mereka serasa tak percaya ada mahluk sehebat Rikudo sannin

Kini Orang yang dibicarakan itu raut mukanya berubah derastis, dari yang konyol tadi, kini berubah menakutkan.

" Berani kau sebut nama itu hewan laknak cih "

Apa yang terjadi?, hanya dengan tatapannya saja, tanpa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang berarti, Raja Tengu mampu menggulingkan kodok sebesar Gamabunta

Gamabunta pun terpental cukup jauh, sehingga membuat kodok itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dan lenyap hilang bersama kepulan asap

" Gamabunta ! "

Naruto berteriak sekencangnya, mode sannin yang sudah aktiv sedari tadi mulai melakukan pergerakan, dan melesat cepat ke Raja Tengu. Sasuke yang melihat itu sepertinya tak mau ketinggalan, mangenkyu sharingan yang sedari tadi ingin memangsa sepertinya akan terpuaskan kali ini.

Namun semua harus menerima dengan lapang dada saat pergerakan mereka dihentikan hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. Mereka mematung seakan tak punya tenaga.

" Naruto "

" Naruto "

Suara dari dalam hati Naruto terus memanggilnya, tanpa menolak naruto segera memejamkan matanya, dan melesat menghampiri suara itu.

" Kyubi mahluk apa sebenarnya dia itu "

" Memang benar apa yang dikatakan katak itu Naruto, dia adalah Raja Tengu musuh dari Rikudo Sannin, dahulu saat melawan kakek ia kalah dan disegel di perut bumi "

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, sambil menyikapkan tangannya ke dadanya Naruto mulai berfikir

" Lalu bagaimana ia bisa bangkit ? "

" Sepertinya karena perang dunia ninja ke 4, waktu juubi ber evolusi, dan perlu kau tahu Naruto, dia yang telah menghasud salah satu anak Rikudo sannin, menanamkan kebencian di hati anak itu, sehingga Mata sharingan lahir, dan dia telah bersumpah, keturunan itu akan selalu bertarung satu sama lain "

" Jadi karna dia, aku tak perduli kita hadapi saja dia kyubi "

" Apapun yang kau perintahkan aku siap Naruto !, tapi jangan kau menyuruhku menggunakan sage mode ! "

Sepertinya kyubi trauma dengan sage mode,wktu itu kyubi hampir gagal mempelajari sage mode dan hampir berubah menjadi kodok.

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi biju mode sempurna kilatan cahaya orange menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tau apa yang dilakukan

Sasuke membangkitkan susano'o nya, dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

" Hahahhahahahh sepertinya banyak kekuatan baru setelah aku tertidur berabad-abad, menarik ! "

Dua lawan satu sepertinya tak membuat Raja Tengu itu kewalahan

Bijudama yang ditembakan Naruto tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Sekrang giliran Sasuke yang menggunakan susano'o, susano'o nya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang, duetpun terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keduanya saling menyerang Raja Tengu, serangan itu gagal lagi hanya dengan sapuan sebuah kipas, kipas yang sama bentuknya dengan lambang uciha.

Mereka pun terpental namun tenaga mereka bisa menghalau angin itu

" Naruto ini bahaya buat mereka "

Dalam hembusan angin yang kencang itu Sasuke memberi tahu Hokagenya, hampir saja Naruto melupakan yang lainnya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto agak cemas karena ia hanya bisa memindahkan warga sipil,

Tanpa memakan waktu banyak dan mengambil keputusan, akhirnya Naruto memindahkan warga sipil dan menyisakan anggota Rokie 12 beserta anaknya.

Anggot Rokie 12 kecuali Hinata, sakura, membantu melawan Raja Tengu,  
Sayangnya ,anggota Rokie 12 hanyalah sedikit pengganggu.

Naruto mengeluarkan Rasensuriken berharap serangan ini jitu mengenainya, apa daya Naruto kini rasensuriken yang ia lemparkan malah berbalik mengenai anggota Rockie 12

Naruto pun kehilangan konsentrasi saat ia melihat semua anggota Rokie 12 terkapar sehingga ini kesempatan Tengu itu melancarkan serangannya,

Blasssst, Tengu itu mengeluarkn api beroda dari dalam tangannya, beratus -ratus roda api itu menghujam Naruto.

" Naruto ! "

Dari kejauhan Hinata berteriak menghawatirkan Naruto yang terhujam api itu,

Seketika itu Raja Tengu melihat ke arah Hinata dan bayinya, ada perasaan takut dalam diri Hinata ketika mata yang bulat dan Merah itu melihat Bayinya, ada senyuman penuh makna di dalamnya,

Melihat itu Sasuke sepertinya tau apa yang akan dilakukan Raja Tengu itu, Sasuke sepertinya berfikir orang itu mengingikan Minato putra dari Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan dan cakra yang hebat

Raja Tengu mulai mendekati Hinta dan ingin mengambil Minato, gerak- geriknya kini mulai melangkah. Sasuke mengaktifkan susano'o nya lagi serta mengeluarkan amaterasu untuk membakar Raja Tengu.

Dengan ke ahliannya, Raja Tengu dapat menghindar dari amaterasu, dan mengeluarkan jurus petir menyerupai naga, serangannya melontarkan Sasuke jauh,

Ketika Raja Tengu ingin mendekati Naganya untuk menyambar Hinata, tiba- tiba sakura mendorong Hinata agar tidak terkena naga petir itu,

Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa tegang, difikirannya ia akan kehilangan istrinya dan calon putranya, hampir sejengkal saja naga itu akan melahap Sakura, tiba- tiba sakura berada di kantor Hokage, rupa- rupanya Naruto menggunakan Hiraisin kepada Sakura

Dan kini Sasuke merasa lega.

Blushhhhhhhh  
Kepulan asap yang besar kini mulai menghilang, meninggalkan makhluk ekor 9 yang besar, dan diatasnya terdapat seseorang yang persis dengan Yondaime, namun kelopak matanya terdapat aksen orange, disampingnya berdiri wanita dengan mata byakugannya sambil menggendong Bayi mungil.

" Kau terluka sasuke "

Sasuke pun menggeleng tanda tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan..

Bersama dengan kyubi yang kini sudah bukan di dalam tubuh Naruto lagi, Naruto mulai melancarkan serangannya, Sasuke dengan kekuatan susano'o nya memberikan baju zirah kepada Kyubi, sehingga Kyubi berubah seperti saat masih berada dipengaruh madara waktu melawan harashima.

Pertarungan sengit itu terjadi lagi, kali ini sepertinya seimbang antara Naruto dan Evolusi Kyubi dengan Raja Tengu.

Mereka kelihatan mengeluarkan kekuatan full mereka hingga batas akhir.

Keduanya kini sama-sama terluka terlihat dari fisik Kyubi, namun keadaan Raja Tengu lebih menguntungkan,

Disaat Kyubi dan Naruto lengah, Raja Tengu mengeluarkan satu lagi kekuatannya, yaitu Naga api, Naga itu menangkap Kyubi dan menggigit dengan taring apinya, Kyubi pun jatuh tersungkur tak terdaya.

Yah Kyubi sekarat, Naga api itu mencoba menangkap Naruto namun kali ini dihalangi oleh Sasuke sehingga terjadi pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan susano'o nya dengan naga api itu

Dalam keterlukaan parahnya tak mengurungkan niat Naruto menghampiri Kyubi,

" Kyubi bertahanlah "

" Hehe, ternyata dia sangat kuat sekali Naruto, baru kali ini kita menghadapi yang seperti ini "

" Sudahlah Kyubi jangan banyak bicara nanti tambah parah "

Hinata yang melihat itu ikut terharu dan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang bersama Kyubi.

" Kyubi bertahanlah "

Suara lembut itu terdengar damai sekali di telinga Kyubi.

" Aku bersukur Yondaime menyegelku didalam tubuhmu, aku tak menyangka aku seperti mempunyai keluarga, oh ya Naruto dia mengincar anakmu yang mempunyai kekuatan yang besar "

Mendengar kata-kata kyubi naruto jadi mempunyai ide


	9. Chapter 9

_**TRIMA KASIH YYY ATAS DOANYA SAYA SUDAH AGAK MEMBAIK, INI CHAPT SELANJUTNYA DIBACA YA SORY KLO JELEK, SAMBIL SAKIT NULISNYA, TINGGALIN REVIEW YYY UNTUK KELANJUTAN FIC INI**_

_**THANKS... SAMPAI JUMPA**_

" Tidak!, aku tidak setuju Naruto "

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba- tiba Hinata bisa semarah itu, apakah Naruto mempunyai kesalahan yang fatal.

" Percayalah Hinata, ini untuk kebaikan semua "

" Tapi dia anak Kita Naruto-kun, aku hanya tak ingin dia mengalami nasib yang sama dengan mu,aku tak ingin ia dijauhi warga, aku , aku , aku , aku "

Plak, kaget, yah hanya terkejut yang dirasakan Hinata, saat sedikit tamparan yang tak lebih dari tenaga seorang Bayi menghampiri pipinya yang merona merah. Namun sepertinya tamparan itu menenangkan Hinata yang saat itu telah kehilangan pikiran jernihnya.

" Percayalah Hinata dia anak Kita, dia kuat seperti Kita, dia anak Hokage dan Kunoichi yang hebat, Dia adalah cucu yodaime dan ketua clan Hyuga, apakah itu tak cukup membuktikan Hinata ? "

Hinata hanya terdiam mematung, mencerna semua yang Naruto katakan, seolah-olah ratusan kunai menusuk hatinya.

Mata Byakugannya mulai aktiv, melihat garang ke arah Naruto, tangannya telah ter aliri Cakra dan persis saat melawan Pain waktu dulu,

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Hinata terhadap Naruto, melihat itu Naruto hanya diam tak berdaya, kalau saja Hinata memang mau menyerang Naruto saat ini, belum tentu Naruto bisa melawan Hinata dalam kondisi Naruto yang cukup begitu parah

Namun Naruto tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, karena Hinata bukan mau menyerang Naruto, melainkan membantu Sasauke yang sudah kualahan melawan Raja Tengu yang sekarang telah menjadi 2, bukan bunshin yang dilakukan Raja Tengu, melainkan kekuatan membelah diri.

" Lakukanlah Naruto, aku percaya kepadamu, karena dia anak Kita "

Kini Naruto tersenyum dan bangga mempunyai istri yang begitu pengertian

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung duduk bersila dengan maksud mengumpulkan cakra Sage Modenya, dalam hatinya ia bicara, ku serahkan semuanya kepadamu Minato aku percaya kepadamu, dan Kami semua percaya kepadamu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat saat kelahiran Minato. Ya kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu.

" Shizunee Nee !, Tolong jaga Hinata "

Suara berisik itu menggema di seluruh ruangan Rumah Sakit Konoha, bahkan Ninja yang hampir sembuh dari cideranya harus menerima nasibnya, penyakitnya kambuh akibat teriakan itu, mau marah dia adalah seorang Hokage.

" Baik Naruto kau tenang saja, suaramu mengganggu pasien yang lain ! "

Mendengar gertakan itu sang Hokegepun langsung menciut.

" Panggil Semua anggota Rokie 12 ini perintahku, semua harus menemaniku disini, "

Para ANBU yang saat itu menemani Naruto langsung menghilang memanggil semua anggota Rokie 12

Memang sungguh berlebihan tingkah dari Hokage ini, seperti ada yang sangat gawad di Konoha.

" Oh ya ANBU code Harimau, sekalian panggil Orochimaru- sama "

Apa, bahkan Orochimaru, sesungguhnya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sampai memanggil satu yang tersisa dari 3 legenda sannin ini.

Naruto semakin cemas saat mendengar Hinata semakin berteriak kencang, rasa cemasnya lebih dari saat melawan madara dulu, bibirnya kian memutih seperti orang yang sakit nampaknya.

Di depan pintu ruang bersalin Rumah Sakit Konoha Naruto mondar-mandir di tempat sampai semua anggota Rokie 12 hadir

" Ada apa Naruto ! "

Semua anggota Rokie 12 menanyakan kepada Naruto

" Kalian harus disini, ini perintah "

" Aku harus menjaga anakku Shinji, istriku sedang Sakit Naruto apa kau tahu ! "

Kiba merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang terjadi, dipikiran Kiba akan ada hal yang sangat gawad bagi Konoha, ternyata harus menemani Hokage.

" huh dasar dobe "

Sasuke mulai mengeluh sepertinya

" Apa kau bilang, nanti kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama Sasuke ! "

" Yayayayya, tapi aku tidak berlebihan seperti kau "

Mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu Naruto hanya memalingkan muka dan memonyongkan mulutnya,

Selang beberapa saat, Orochimaru dan ketua Hiashi telah datang.

" Ada pa Naruto kau memanggilku "

Orochimaru langsung pada topik yang ia ingin pertanyakan.

" Ah Orochimaru aku ingin minta tolong pada mu "

" Apa yang kau inginkan Hokage, cepatlah aku banyak pekerjaan di LAB "

" Baik, baik , aku ingin kau meng edo tensei kedua orang tuaku "

Orochimaru memang tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dipinta Hokagenya, ia sudah menduga Hokagenya akan meminta hal seperti itu, dan Orochimaru pun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Ritual Edo Tensei pun dilakukan, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membangkitkan Kushina dan Yondaime.

" Dimana Kita Minato "

Kushina bertanya kepada suaminya itu

" Kau berada di Konoha kaa-san "

Kushina langsung melihat ke arah Naruto, dengan kemarahan yang tajam ia berlari dan menjitak Naruto.

" Kau mengganggu ketenangan Kami dasar baka, baka, baka ! "

" Suusuudaaah lah Kushina ini Rumah Sakit sepertinya "

" Diam kau Minato! "

Ketika Kushina melihat di sekitar, ia baru menyadari dia ada di Rumah Sakit dan terlihat banyak orang disana,

" Huh mau gimana lagi dia tetap ibu dari menantuku "

Hiashi yang melihat itu hnya pasrah, dan menerima semua kelakuan besan nya.

" Tenang dulu kaa-san aku memanggil kalian berdua, untuk melihat kelahiran cucu kalian "

" Apah Kami akan mempunyai cucu "

Minato dan Kushina merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto

" Naruto apakah istrimu wanita yang berambut pink itu, yang waktu itu sedang menyembuhkanmu, apakah kau tidak takut akan mengalami nasib sepertiku "

" Tentu tidak ayah, aku mengawini anak keturunan ketua clan Hyuga "

" Oh yang waktu kejadian Pain itu, bagus sekali anakku "

Minato berbisik kepada anaknya itu seolah hanya dia dan Naruto yang mendengar, namun mereka salah ada Kushina yang menguping

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan ! "

Bogem mentahpun mendarat ke muka mereka berdua

" Apa selalu begini kelakuan keluarga Naruto "

Hiashi makin khawatir dengan nasib anak dan cucunya nanti.

Shizune pun keluar dari ruangan persalinan dan memanggil Naruto

" Hokage-sama, anak dan istri anda selamat, bayi anda Laki-laki "

Sontak membuat keluarga Naruto menari-nari gembira, termasuk Minato yang biasanya cool kini tertular Kushina dan Naruto sepertinya.

" Dasar keluarga aneh "

Hiashi yang sok cool itu melihat aneh kepada keluarga Naruto, namun saat Hanabi memberi tahu Hiashi bahwa cucunya seorang Laki-laki, Hiashi yang tadi cool malah bertingkah aneh melebihi keluarga Naruto, Naruto dan keluarganya yang melihat itu malah berbisik

" Ayahnya Hinata aneh ya Naruto, bagaimana nanti dengan Cucu ayah dan Ibu "

Semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan bersalin, satu persatu menyelamati Hinata dan Naruto lalu beralih pergi dari Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Dalam ruangan kini cuma terdapat Keluarga Naruto dan Keluarga Hiashi serta Orochimaru.

Dengan sengaja Minato mulai membuka percakapan

" Namanya siapa Naruto "

" Ah aku ingin menamainya Minato ayah, seperti namamu "

" Hah kau yakin dengan hal itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang ku ingin beritahu "

" Ada pa ayah, sepertinya sangat serius "

Minato mengajak Naruto ke luar ruangan Hinata itu.

" Anak ini mempunyai kekuatan yang besar Naruto, bahkan kekutan peyembuhnya pun lebih besar dari tsunade-sama, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, bahkan setelah ku analisa masih banyak kekuatan tersembunyi lainnya, kuberikan sesuatu "

Minato merapalkan segel tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan

" Pelajari ini Naruto siapa tahu akan berguna "

Tiba-tiba Kushina dan Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan Hinata

" Sedikit lagi Yondaime, aku akan mengembalikan kalian berdua "

Sepertinya Edo Tenseinya akan dilepas oleh Orochimaru

" Minato, sekarang giliranmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cucu dan menantumu "

Kushina memberitahu Minato

Minato pun masuk ke ruangan Hinata, mencium cucunya dan berpelukan dengan Hiashi

" Jaga cucu kita Hyuga-sama "

Hiashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan

Edo Tenseipun dilepaskan dan menghilangkan Kushina, serta Minato

00000000000000000

Itulah yang terbayang dalam pikiran Naruto, Sage Modenya pun selesai, ia segera menghampiri Kyubi yang sedang sekarat

" Kyubi tinggallah dulu dalam anakku kau akan cepat mengalami kepuluhan disana, aku takut walaupun bisa kukalahkan sekarang Orang ini akan kembali "

" Nanrutooo, apakh tidak merepotkan anakmu "

" Percayalah padanya Kyubi, lagipula ketika kau pulih kau harus membantunya melawan Raja Tengu "

Kyubi memberikan cakra terakhirnya pada Naruto, dan Naruto kini bertambah kuat. Naruto merapalkan segel tangan dan mengirim semua anggota Rokie 12 yang terluka parah, ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan Hiraishin

Naruto membuka gulungan dari sang ayah dan merapalkan segel tangan, kyubi pun hilang seketika, tubuhnya yang besar seperetinya masuk semua kedalam tubuh Minato, setelah semua masuk Naruto melakukan Ritual lain, ia mertapalkan segel tangan untuk mengunci cakra dari Minato, agar tidak ditemukan oleh Raja Tengu sampai segel ini terbuka.

Naruto membiarkan anaknya yang masih di altar dan masih tertidur pulas seolah- olah tidak ada kejadian apa- apa

" Hinata mundurlah "

Mendengar itu Hinata sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan yang Naruto beritahu sebelumnya

Tubuh Raja Tengu yang tadinya terbelah kini mulai bersatu kembali

Naruto kini menghampiri Sasuke

" Kau sepertinya kualahan Sasuke biar aku saja sekarang "

" Lancang kau dobe aku baik saja ! "

" Sasuke, Aku memohon kepadamu "

" Apa yang kau katakan ,seolah kau akan mati saja "

" Aku sudah tahu caranya melawan dia, dan ini akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ada "

naruto memberitahukan semua rencananya kpd sasuke mulai dari A sampai ke Z

" Jangan sombong Naruto apakah kekuatanku tak sebanding dengan mu "

" bukannya aku meremehkanmu teme, tapi biarlah ini terjadi, jadilah HoKAge teme desa membutuhkanmu, dan jaga anakku "

" tidak ,aku akan ikut bertarung "

sepertinya sasuke masih keras kepala

" Sudahlah teme, itulah permintaanku, ku harap kau menyutujuinya. aku tak pernah meminta apa2 darimu hanya ini yang ku pinta ! "

" Jangan egois dobe! sudah cukup apa yang kau lakukan selama ini biarlah sekarang giliranku ! "

" Tidak ! Ini lah tugasku sebagai Hokage apa kau mengerti ! "

" Tidakkah kau lihat Hinata dan anakmu "

" Aku sudah melihat mereka sedangkan kau belum melihat anakmu kan, sebentar lagi dia lahir teme... "

" Tapi Naruto "

" Sudahlah teme, tidak ada waktu lagi, aku titip konoha kepadamu, dan ku titip anakku "

" Tidak naruto, biar aku saja yang menanggung semua "

" Apakah kau tak mengerti teme !, maaf terpaksa aku melakukan ini terhadapmu, RASENGAN ! "

naruto menghadiahkan kawannya dengan rasengan, sehingga membuat sasuke jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. naruto melamparkan 3 buah kunai mata 3 nya 2 buah kearah sasuke dan hinata.

ketika hinata menangkap kunai mata 3 pemberian naruto cahaya muncul dengan sendirinya, dan membuat hinata hilang entah kemana.

naruto pun merapalkan segel tangannya dan mulai menyerang Raja Tengu, cahaya orange itu menutupi pandangan sasuke, katika pandangan sasuke mulai jelas ia sudah tidak melihat apa-apa, meninggalkan ia sendiri di area itu

" NARUTO!"

TERIAKAN itu tak ada yang menggubris

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

" itulah terakhir aku melihatnya, tapi aku yakin dia masih hidup, alasanku adalah kemana satu kunai yang ia lemparkan "

**TBC...**

**BERSAMBUNG LAGI YA, MEMANG PENDEKYA FICNYA SAYA SENGJA DEMIKIAN BIAR KAYAK VERSI MANGA HEHEHE**

**TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YYYYY**


	10. Chapter 10

" Benarkah paman, ayahku masih hidup !"

Minato yang mendengar cerita itu langsung mendadak gembira, matanya berbinar-binar, menandakan kepuasan tersendiri mendengar apa yang Sasuke utarakan

" Aku belum tau pasti Minato, tapi aku yakin akan hal itu "

Tiba-tiba sasuke agak memutuskan kebahagiaan sesaat Minato, wajah murung pun kembali terpancar dari raut muka semua yang hadir di ruangan itu, kecuali Minato

" Ah, aku tak peduli akan ku cari orang itu, dan akan ku bawa kehadapan Ibu ku, sudah lama dia menghilang "

Sambil menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, seketika itupun Hinata yang menyaksikan Minato tersenyum lebar

" Lalu apa yang akan Kita lakukan Hokage-sama "

Onizuka yang tadinya diam kini angkat bicara, bertanya kepada sang pemimpin

" Kalian harus mempersiapkan diri, ujian akhir Chunin masih 2 bulan lagi, masih cukup untuk berlatih keras, aku rasa mereka akan menyerang kala itu, baiklah ! semua bersiap ! "

Semua penghuni ruangan itu tersentak dan bersemangat, mereka harus berlatih keras lagi entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi, dari pengalaman silam Raja Tengu sangat keihatan kuat, apalagi ia sudah punya pasukan.

" Baik Hokage-sama "

Semua serentak menjawab apa yang di utarakan Hokage mereka, nampaknya kesibukan akan segera dimulai kali ini, 2 bulan bukan waktu yang lama, semua harus mempersiapkan diri.

Sekarang semua bergerak menuju rumah masing-masing, setelah rapat dadakan ini selesai

" Minato tinggallah sejenak, aku ingin bicara pada mu "

Minato yang mendengar perintah itu langsung diam di tempat, entah apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Sasuke terhadapnya, nampaknya begitu serius

" Aku merasakannya Minato, sejak awal ujian Chunin "

" Apa maksudmu paman? "

Sepertinya Minato tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke

" Dia datang, ayahmu, Uzumaki Naruto, tapi aku hanya merasakan Cakranya, cakra yang begitu aku kenal, kau bertemu dengannya? "

Mata Minato bergerak kesana kemari seolah-olah ingin mengingat apa yang terjadi

" Kami hanya bertemu dengan tim Brother paman, ia membantu kami saat kami di serang Tim devil, yang katanya salah-satu panglima iblis "

" Lalu apa yang terjadi Minato "

" Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi paman, yang ku tahu saat itu aku terluka parah, namun tiba-tiba aku berada dalam ruangan yang terdapat mahluk dengan ekor 9, dan yang aku tahu seluruh badanku terasa hangat, serta mata Byakuganku bisa aktiv, menurut Hitachi Cakraku telah mengalir "

" Itu Kurama Minato, atau Kyubi, ia adalah sekutu ayahmu, dan aku rasa segelmu telah terbuka, aku yakin pasti ayahmu yang melakukan "

" Tapi paman, dia menghilang bagaikan tertiup angin "

" Itu hanya cakra, dia mengirim cakranya, setahuku hanya ada 2 orang yang bisa seperti itu, kakekmu yondaime dan ayahmu "

Minato agak terkejut mendengar itu, tangannya mengepal seakan menahan emosi, entah apa yang ia rasakan, marah atau senang.

" Minato tolong rahasiakan pembicaraan Kita "

Tatapannya berubah agak tenang, mata biru saphirnya kini kembali mungil tidak tajam seperti beberapa menit tadi.

" Baik paman, kalau begitu aku permisi "

Minato kini beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, pikirannya melayang seperti ada beban tersendiri, ia berfikir apakah ini mimpi belaka, ia hanya merasa tak percaya akan hal ini, tadinya ia hanyalah seorang bocah biasa yang tahunya cuma sekolah, bermain, dan bermain, namun itu kemarin-kemarin sekarang ia adalah seorang ninja dan yang ia tau, ia adalah keturunan Hokage...

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak melihat ke arah taman mendapati sebuah keluarga lengkap yang sedang bercengkarama ria, matanya pun kini melihat ke langit-langit luas, memicingkan mata namun kali ini mengeluarkan air mata,

Hanya sejenak ia mengeluarkan air mata lalu mengusapnya perlahan, mencoba menegarkan hatinya,

" Ayah, dimana kau saat ini "

" Aku pulang "

" Slamat datang Minato "

Lelah, itulah yang dirasakan Minato, saat ini yang dipikirannya hanyalah tempat tidur yang terasa nikmat, peralatan Ninja yang ia bawa-bawa kini diletakan di meja kamarnya, baru ia akan merebahkan badannya terdengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu kamarnya.

" Hey bocah!, bukan saatnya bermalas-malasan, keluarlah "

Suara dari balik pintu itu kini mengagetkan Minato, walaupun ia sudah tahu itu Hiashi.

" Diam kau orang tua ! Seenaknya saja mengganggu orang ! "

Tak kalah kencangnya suara dari Minato membalas dari tempat tidurnya.

Karena tak sabaran Hiashi mendobrak pintu kamar Minato dengan Jyuken dan mata Byakugan, sontak membuat Minato bergidik horor ketakutan

" Jangan bermalas-malasan bocah ! "

Teriakan itu menggema di kediaman Mansyon Hyuga, membuat para penghuni Mansyon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, di dapur pun para pembantu Clan Hyuga protes.

" Kakek dan cucu itu tak pernah akur phufff "

Kembali ke Hiashi dan Minato, kini Minato telah di seret-seret oleh Hiashi ke taman tempat kediaman mereka yang luas, melemparkn Minato hingga terhenti karena ada pohon yang besar dibelakangnya.

" Kita tidak punya waktu banyak bocah, aktifkan Byakuganmu, kita Latihan Ninja cara clan Hyuga "

Perkata Hiashi sentak membuat Minato berbinar-binar tak percaya, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin dilatih oleh kakeknya yang satu ini, namun sepertinya kemarin-kemarin tak mungkin, mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar, namun kali ini impiannya terwujud.

" Kenapa kau ingin melatihku orang tua "

Dengan senyum yang kecut Minato bertanya kepada Hiashi

" Aku tak ingin ada yang lemah di Clan Ku apalagi dia Familiy ku, lagipula aku tak ingin kehilangan mu untuk yang kedua kalinya Bocah ! "

Minato kini tersenyum gembira mendengarkan perkataan Hiashi barusan, nemun kegengsiannya menutupinya.

" Baiklah kakek terima ini, taju kage bunshin no jutsu "

Ribuan bunshin Minato dengan mata Byakugannya mengelilingi Hiashi dan siap akan menyerang, namun itu percuma karena Hiashi menggunakan jyuken, dan jurus yang pernah dilakuakn Neji saat menghadapi Naruto di ujian Chunin, hasilnya semua bunshin Minato hilang menjadi kepulan asap.

" Hanya itu kemampuanmu Minato, percuma kau memiliki Byakugan "

Sebenarnya tanpa Hiashi sadari memang itu kemampuan Minato saat ini, selain Taijutsu dan keterampilan senjata Ninja, baru bertambah satu kemampuannya yaitu Bunshin, selebihnya NOL besar.

" Cerewet kau orang tua, apakah kau pura-pura tidak tahu kemarin-kemarin cakraku masih tersegel ! "

Hiashi hanya bengong melihat tungkah Cucunya marah-marah, dia baru menyadarinya kemarin-kemarin cakra Minato masih tersegel

" Ya, salahkan saja ayahmu "

Minatopun memonyongkan mulutnya menandakan protesnya terhadap kakenya itu.

" Baiklah Bocah, kita belajar Jyuken, apa kau siap "

Pukulan 6, pukulan 12, pukulan 24 dan seterusnya kakek dan Cucu itu berlatih bersama

Dari kejauhan nampak dua orang wanita sedang memperhatikan Hisahi dan Minato,

" Sudah ku bilang Nee-san, ayah sangat menyayangi Minato "

" Ah, kau benar Hanabi, Minato sangat beruntung bisa dilatih langsung oleh ayah, seperti mu Hanabi, langsung dilatih oleh ayah "

" Sudahlah Nee-san jangan bahas masalah lalu "

" Maaf Hanabi aku tak bermaksud begitu "

" Tidak apa-apa nee-san, bagaimana kalau Kita berlatih juga "

" Ah, ide bagus, baiklah ayo "

Keduanya kini bergabung dengan Hiashi dan Minato.

" Ada apa sensei kau memanggilku, kau seenaknya saja mengundurkan diri dari mentor team 7 "

" Hahahha, maaf Minato aku dapat tugas rahasia dari Hokage, aku memanggilmu karena rasanya sudah waktunya aku menurunkan apa yang ayahmu ajarkan pada ku "

Seperti mati kegirangan Minato, ada hal apa semua ini kemarin-kemarin Hiashi yang mentraining nya, sekarang dia akan diajarkan jurus-jurus ayahnya. Berarti ia juga akan punya katak besar seperti dalam potret ayahnya, dan menurut kabar jurus putaran angin ayahnya tidak ada yang menandingi.

" Baiklah Minato, ini adalah jurus andalan ayahmu yang pertama, juga jurus andalan, yondaime, jiraiya, dan aku "

" Siapa jiraiya itu paman? "

" Dia adalah legenda sannin, dia adalah guru yondaime dan ayahmu, dia orang besar tapi mesum "

Sambil membisikkan di telinga Minato, Konohamaru memberitahu Minato.

" Ini adalah jurus putaran angin atau disebut juga rasengan "

Konohamaru segera memperlihatkan Rasengan miliknya dan menjelaskan caranya kepada Minato.

" Minato "

Suara yang lama tak terdengar kini muncul lagi, yah suara Kyubi memanggil Minato, tanpa disuruhpun Minato langsung masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

" Ada apa Kurama, aku sedang latihan jurus baru "

" Jurus yang mudah, lebih sulit jurus biju dama ku, kau hanya perlu menyatukan cakra yin dan yang, tidak seperti bijudama yang harus menyatukan 3 bentuk cakra "

" Bagaimana caranya bodoh "

" Lihat diriku "

Kyubi pun memberi contoh kepada Minato, kecerdasan Minato memang lebih hebat dari Naruto, wajar saja menginngat dia keturunan clan Hyuga juga

" Paman lihat ini "

Betapa terkejutnya Konohamaru yang baru mau bersantai, karena ia mengira latihan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, namun prediksinya salah besar, Minato dengan mudah dapat menguasai Rasenngan bahkan tanpa bantuan Bunshin, matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

" Ba-ba-ba gaimana bisa, anak ini mengerikan, pantas saja ia begitu di incar iblis itu "

Tak mau kalah, Konohamaru merapalkan segel tangan dan memanggil raja kera miliknya, tak memerlukan waktu lama raja kera sudah ada di hadapan mata

" Wah itu jurus pemanggilan hewan ya paman "

Takjub, hanya itu yang mewakili perasaan Minato saat ini, tangan-tangannya tak sabar untuk melakukan jurus itu

" Yah, benar Minato ini jurus pemanggil "

" Bisakah aku memanggil hewan yang lain paman, ajarkan aku, aku inngin memanggil katak raksasa itu "

Konohamaru berfikir keras, ia bingung karena saat ini belum ada yang bisa memanggil hewan dari myobokuzan selain Naruto

" Maaf Minato, kau tak bisa memanggilnya karena tidak ada yang bisa selain ayahmu saat ini, bagaimana kalau kau kontrak dengan raja kera saja, sama sepertiku "

Dengan gaya Hasirama yang sedang galau, Minato mendeklarasikan protesnya

" Ternyata selama ini aku salah pilih guru "

" Hey bicara apa kau anak Bodoh, memangnya aku dewa "

Dengan gigi tajam ala khas animme Konohamaru memaki-maki Minato yang sedikit meremehkannya.

Dengan sekejap aksi itupun terhenti saat Konohamaru ingat sesuatu

" Aku tahu, pasti disimpan disana "

" Apa paman "

Sambil merasa malas Minato menanggapi perkataan Konohamaru

" Peta menuju gunung Myobokuzan "

" Dimana Paman "

" Ada di tempat latihan kakekmu dan tuan Jiraiya "

" Tunggu apa lagi mari kesana paman! Yoshhhh! "

Yah akhirnya perjalanan dimulai, tapi waktu mereka sempit hanya tinggal satu setengah bulan lagi

" Hinata, hoy Hinata ! "

Dalam ruangan gelap itu terdengar suara orang berteriak-teriak memanggil Hinata, tiada sedikit rasa takutpun terpancar dalam dirinya, karena suara ini adalah suara yang lama telah Hinata rindukan, suara yang selalu membuatnya memerah tak kala memanggilnya, suara yang selalu membuatnya gembira, dan suara yang selama ini membahagiakannya.

Hinata hanya bisa berlari, ingin rasanya mendekati sumber suara itu, langkahnya tak pernah terhenti terus berlari seiring dengan harapannya.

" Naruto, Naruto, tunggu aku ! "

Hanya itu yang Hinata teriakan untuk membalas teriakan Naruto.

" Ayo cepat Hinata-chan, kemarilah "

Hinata menambah kecepatan berlarinya, napasnya ter engah-engah, sampai ia terjatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini ada tangan yang menyambutnya membangunkannya dari jatuhnya.

Senyumpun tergambar di bibir Hinata yang mungil

" Hai Cintaku apa kabarmu "

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Hinata langsung memeluk sosok yang memang dianggap Naruto itu, tangisannya pecah seketika, air matanya mengalir tak mau henti, entah apoa yang ia rasakan, semua perasaan tercampur aduk jadi satu.

" Hey, kenapa kau diam membisu "

Naruto mulai protes karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab, Hinata yang mendengar protes dari Naruto hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa

" Hehehheh sekarang kau cengeng ya "

" Diam kau, aku tak perduli "

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata membuka suara dengan sedikit marah, rasanya moment ini tak mau diganggu dengan segudang pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto pun hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Maaf Hime aku baru mengunjungimu, pasti merepotkan sekali ya mengurus Minato sendirian "

" Tidak masalah Naruto-kun, kami baik-baik saja "

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan Hinata, baju kebesarannya dengan motif api dibawahnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin membuatnya seperti api yang menyala, rambutnya yang mulai panjang membuatnya agak Mirip dengan yondaime Hokage.

" Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun "

Naruto kini membelakangi Hinata yang rasanya belum cukup untuk menuangkan rasa rindunya itu.

" Tenang Hime, aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku ada didalam hati mu dan Minato, aku hanya titip sesuatu, tolong berikan Kunai yang selama ini kau simpan Hinata "

" Jangan pergi Naruto-kun "

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Hinata, Naruto pergi dan berlalu, menghilang seperti di tiup angin.

" Naruto ! "

Kesadaran Hinata kini sudah pulih, ternyata semua yang dialaminya hanyalah Mimpi belaka, namun Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata adanya, air matanya masih mengalir deras

Ia pun segera membangunkan badannya menuju taman tempat Minato sedang berlatih bersama ayahnya

Sungguh Mimpi di siang hari yang tidak mengenakan, namun ada secercah harapan dari Mimpi itu, Naruto mengatakan ia akan kembali,

" Rasengan "

Minato yang kini telah berhadapan dengan Hiashi telah bersipa dengan Rasengannya, Hiashi yang melihat itu mulai terkejut, karena perpaduan Jyuken dan Rasengan yang begitu mengerikan, tak mau cidera Hiashi mengeluarkan sedikit lebih banyak untuk menghadapi Minato

" Rupanya banyak perkembangan juga kau bocah "

Minatopun hanya menyeringai penuh makna

" Tentu saja orang tua, karena aku juga Cucu mu heheh "

Hiashi hanya tersenyum senang dengan perubahan Minato.

" Minato "

Suara lembut itu menghentikan latihan mereka, dan mendengar namanya disebut Minato lengsung menghampiri asal suara itu.

" Iya ibu ada apa "

Minato dan Hiashi menghampiri Hinata yang kini telah berada di tempat duduk taman kesiaman mansyon Hyuga.

" Loh ibu habis menangis "

" Ada apa denganmu Hinata "

Minato dan Hiashi mem berikan pertanyaan kepada Hinata.

" Aku tidak apa-apa "

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi Hinata segera mengeluarkan Kunai mata 3 yang sedaritadi ia pegang

" Ambilah ini Minato, ini kepunyaan ayahmu dan satu-satunya yang aku punya, dan ini hattae milik ayahmu waktu dia belum jadi Hokage "

" Ah, ini kan Kunai itu "

" Ya Minato, ambillah "

Minato mengambilnya dan bergaya sekeren mungkin

" Bagaimana kek aku keren kan "

Dengan hattae milik ayahnya dan Kunai mata 3 nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Hanabi dan Konohamaru sudah berada di hadapan mereka

" Maaf paman Hiashi aku mengganggu "

Hiashi yang terkejut melihat Hanabi dan Konohamaru tiba-tiba datang, batin Hiashi menggerutu, kenapa semua anaknya suka dengan orang-orang aneh, Hinata yang suka dengan Naruto dan sampai menikah, sekarang Hanabi yang terlihat dekat dengan Konohamaru.

" Yah terserah "

Hanya itu jawaban judes Hiashi.

" Nee-san, saatnya aku dan Minato pergi ke gunung Myobokuzan, untuk berlatih "

" Apah!, pasti kau mau membuat kontrak dengan binatang menjijikan itu ya, aduh Minato ! "

Hiashi pun kini pingsan jatuh ke tanah, rupanya Hiashi tidak senang dengan katak,

" Oh, baiklah Konohamaru "

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata melepas anaknya itu, segera Minato mengganti pakaian Ninjanya dan mengambil perlengkapannya,

" Jaga dia Konohamaru "

Hanabi mengamcam Konohamaru dengan muka masamnya

" Tenang saja sayang "

Hinata sungguh bahagia melihat adiknya itu, tapi tak lupa membangunkan ayahnya yang pingsan tak sadarka diri

Semuanya telah siap dan perjalanan ke gunung Myobokuzan pun akan dimulai

**GOMEN ya updatenya agak lama, saya lagi sibuk hehhehe, lagian reviewnya sedikit jadi kurang semanngat...**

**Oke!. nantikan lagi kelanjutannya yyy**  
**Jangan lupa review nya kalau mau ceritanya berlanjut... Bye...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Minna, gomen yyy harusnya udah dari kemaren-kemaren ni chap muncul tp karena kesalahan teknis, file nya kehapus**

**Oh ya ide reader untuk masukin fic ini ke arsip boleh bgt tuh, tp author ga tau caranya hehhehe, maklum author masih baru**

**Yang tau caranya massage yyy ke author.**

**Author juga akan menjelaskan 1 hal**

**Bayak yang bertanya tentang Naruto,**  
**Itu sih rahasia author**

**Thanks yyy udah review, dan yang belom review yyy untuk kelanjutan chap selanjutnya**

**Sampai jumpa**  
+++++++++++++++++++++

Konoha, desa yang 12 tahun ini terlihat damai dan tenang, namun 12 tahun silam meraka harus tegar dan rela, karena telah kehilangan pahlawan mereka di pertarungan akhinya, entah apa yang terjadi terhadapnya, gugur atau hilang entah kemana

Gerbang Hijau ciri khas Konoha ini dari tahun-ketahun selalu sama, namun kali ini berdiri 2 orang Ninja desa tersebut

" Kau sudah bawa perlengkapanmu Minato "

" Tentu paman, semua sudah ku bawa, sampai baju daleman aku bawa hahahhahahhha "

" Kau bawa itu ? "

Mendengar perkataan Konohamaru Minato yang tadi riang dan penuh semangat, kini seperti orang bodoh karena tak tahu apa maksud Konohamaru dengan kata ITU

" Maksud paman apa ? "

Konohamaru hanya menghela nafas lemas, perkataannya ternyata tidak dimengerti Minato

" Baka!,maksudku apakah kau bawa uang, karena aku tak mau selalu mentraktirmu nanti "

" Uang, hey! kau ini kan pacar bibiku harusnya kau bertanggung jawab atas semuanya tentang aku "

" Iya! Tapi aku juga tak punya cukup uang kau tau baka! "

Pertengkaran klasikpun terjadi disana, hingga dipisahkan oleh penjaga gerbang Konoha, tapi itu sia-sia saja

Pertengkaran merekapun terhenti takkala ledakan kecil yang meninggalkan 2 sosok tubuh, Hanabi dan Rien anak didik Hanabi

" Kalian bertengkar saja, hentikan! "

Ternyata memang ampun teriakan Hanabi yang dapat menghentikan adu mulut jutsu mereka

" Ada apa sayang kau kesini "

Konohamaru yang ingin bermanja dengan Hanabi malah mendapat jitakan yang kuat dikepalanya ditambah raungan omelan dari putri Hyuga itu

" Jangan mempertontonkan kemesraan kita di depan umum, dasar Baka "

Konohamarupun hanya cemberut kesal sambil menahan sakitnya di kepala

" Minato, ini bekal dari kakek, jangan dihabiskan "

Ternyata Hiashi selalu mengalah kepada keputusan cucunya ini untuk belajar di gunung Myobokuzan, walaupun Hiashi tak ingin di keluarganya ada sannin katak lagi.

Konohamaru melirik ke arah kantung yang diberikan Hanabi, ternyata banyak sekali isinya

" Oh ya, satu lagi, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu Minato "

" Siapa "

" Ini dibelakangku "

Hanabi menunjuk dengan menggunakan gerakan mata saja,

" Ah... , sensei jangan begitu "

" Ayolah Rien, jangan seperti itu "

Seperti yang Kita ketahui Rien juga adalah keturunan Hyuga, Rien yang semenjak datangnya Minato selalu memperhatikan anak itu,baginya Minato adalah pujaannya, Rien memang bukan bangsawan Clan Hyuga tapi nama ayahnya juga diakui oleh ketua Clan Hyuga yaitu Hiashi, bahkan Rien selalu terlihat dengan Hanabi semenjak Hanabi menjadi mentor team 6

" Ano, ano, Minato-kun, ak, aaakkkuu cuma mau bilang hati-hati "

Hanabi yang melihat itu teringat akan seseorang yaitu kakanya Hinata.

" Yosh, sudah jangan lama-lama bermesraannya, mari kita berangkat Minato "

Konohamaru mendeklarasikan keberangkatan mereka,

" Jaga dia Konohamaru "

" Tentu saja sayang "

" Anak itu sudah keluar tuan "

" Bagus, inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu, Naruto, uhukkkk, uhuuukk, uhuuuk, sialan ! "

Oranga yang dipanggil bos itu diakhir perkataannya Tiba-tiba batuk dengan keras sambil mengeluarkan darah, ketika nama Naruto di sebut, kemarahannya semakin memuncak tak terkendali, matanya yang memang sudah merah bertambah seperti merona darah

Pemikirannya kini teringat saat pertarungan terakhirnya melawan Naruto, ini lah hadiahnya saat berhadapan dengan Naruto

" Cepat ambil kotak harapan, keluarkan king bear sekarang "

Tanpa berkata apa-apa sang asisten itu mengeluarkan Kotak Besar berwarna Hitam, dan mengeluarkan sesosok beruang dengan sayap kelelawar yang di pinggangnya terselip Katana, bukan hanya satu melainkan 3 Katana sekaligus.

" Saya siap melayani Raja Tengu "

" Hehehhehhe bawa anak itu hidup atau mati, dan kau boleh membawa 50 pasukan gagak merahku untuk membantumu "

" Baik Tuan "

Dengan sekejapan mata King Bear dan 50 pasukan gagak merah menghilang, meninggalkan Raja Tengu dan asistennya

" Chidori ! "

Balmmmm! Decitan suara itu berakhir dengan ledakan kecil di gundukan tanah, tanah yang semula seperti mini gunung kini harus terpisan, terpen car entah kemana, debu-debu pun berterbangan mewarnai langit-langit

" Apakah sudah cukup sensei "

" Yah lumayan, lakukan lagi "

Hitachi mulai merapalkan segel tangan lagi, decitan itupun terdengar lagi, namun sesaat sebelum menghantamkan Chidori ke gundukan tangan, tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sesosok yang tiba-tiba datang dalam sekejapan mata

Baju Kimono yang melambai-lambai dan dipinggangnya terselip Katana dengan ikat pinggang menyerupai tambang,

" Bagaimana hasilnya "

Sasuke bertanya kepada Onizuka tentang hasil latihan anaknya itu

" Perkembangannya lumayan sensei "

Namun nampaknya raut muka dari Sasuke melukiskan ketidak puasan.

" Kau lupa apa yang kuajarkan padamu Onizuka, kata lumayan tidak cukup ! "

Sambil memicingkan matanya kepada Onizuka, nampaknya Sasuke agak marah, tanpa merapalkan segel tangan, di tangannya kini telah hadir cahaya yang decitannya lebih berisik dari decitan yang dibuat Hitachi

Sekejap mata tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menghantam gundukan tanah di depan Hitachi, al hasil gundukan itu hancur lebur menyisakan debu-debu yang berterbangan, daya ledakannya pun berkali- kali lipat dari yang Hitachi lakukan

" Itulah Chidori Hitachi, aku memberikanmu nama Hitachi agar kau bisa seperti kakak ku, bukan menjadi lemah seperti ini "

Mendengar itu Hitachi hanya diam, namun terlihat jelas muka kekesalannya

" Dasar sombong "

Menggerutu dalam hati hanya itu yang ia bisa lakukan, mau berontak dengan ayahnya sama saja mencari mati.

" Dan kau Onizuka jangan jadi guru yang lembek "

" Baik sensei "

Kini Sasuke menghilang seperti tertiup angin, meninggalkan Onizuka dan Hitachi berduaan lagi

Tap, tap, tap suara derap langkah yang hampir tak terdengar itu berirama saat langah kaki kedua ninja itu beradu dengan batang pohon, berlari dari pohon ke pohon bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi seorang ninja,

Jarak mereka sudah sangat jauh dari tanah kelahiran mereka yaitu Konoha

" Apakah masih jauh paman, menuju gunung Myobokuzan "

" Sebenarnya, aku tak tahu Minato jalan menuju kesana "

" Apahhhhhh! "

Gubrak, Minato kehilangan konsentrasinya takkala mendengar jawaban dari Konohamaru, kini Minato harus menerima tubuhnya beradu di tanah terjatuh dari pohon-pohon besar

" Sial, kau ini main-main paman, sudah sejauh ini kau bilang tak tahu arah gunung Myobokuzan "

Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya agak sakit karena terbentur tanah tadi, Minato menggerutu dan memaki Konohamaru

" Aku kan belum selesai bicara dasar anak Baka, aku memang tidak tahu jalan menuju Gunung Myobokuzan, tp mungkin tempat itu tahu "

Minato sedikit kaget dan interest, dia ingin tahu apa yang dimaksud tempat itu

" Maksudmu paman "

" Tempat latihan kakek mu Yondaime bersana tuan Jiraiya "

Minato membayangkan tempat latihan Yondaime dan Jiraiya, namun tak sempat membayangkan tangan Minato sudah di tarik oleh Konohamaru

" Ayo cepat bangkit, perjalanan kita tinggal sedikit lagi "

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan, dengan diiringi angin yang menggigil tak membuat langkah mereka terhenti, namun di balik angin yang berhembus terdapat beberapa sosok yang sedari tadi nampaknya menguntit mereka.

" Uhukkk, uhuukkk, uuhuuukkk, sial, darah ini mengganggugu, lumayan sakit juga ya rasanya "

" Jangan banyak bergerak bocah, Konsentrasilah, dan kalau kau ingin cepat jangan kau keluarkan cakra lagi dari tubuhmu "

" Hehheheh, aku hanya tak sabar "

" Dasar baka "

Mata merah itu selalu mengawasi pergerakan Minato dan Konohamaru, nampaknya mereka mencari titik lengah dari Minato dan Konohamaru.

Beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk mendekat dan sudah memepersiapkan Katana mereka di genggaman masing-masing tangan mereka

Nampaknya ini lah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang, Katana itu mulai di ayunkan ke arah tubuh ke 2 Ninja itu, Konohamaru dan Minato

Tebasan itu nampaknya tak mengecewakan mereka, ayunan Katana itu tepat mengenai belakang tubuh dari Minato dan Konohamaru, blashhhhhh, Aaaaa, teriakan itu muncul dari mulut kedua Ninja itu, al hasil tubuh mereka terjatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan bersimbah darah yang mulai keluar dari punggung kedua Ninja itu.

" Chidoriiiii "

Jegerrrrrrrr, gundukan tanah yang tadinya rapi kini hancur lebur dengan debu-debu yang berterbangan menutupi langit-langit, debu-debu itu kini menyisakan seseorang yang tengah betrdiri.

" Bagaimana sensei "

" Hmmmm ada kemajuan pesat "

Hitachi yang mendengar itu merasa bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi, Chidorinya hampir menyamai ayahnya

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kita latihan tanding sekarang, ingat aku tak akan menahan diri, bersiaplah Hitachi "

Bukan main kagetnya Hitachi, tiba-tiba Onizuka langsung menyerang dengan taijutsunya, bukan hanya satu tapi kini sudah ada satu lagi Onizuka yang ternyata satunya adalah Clon nya

Keduanya menyerang Hitachi dengan brutal, Hitachi yang hanya bisa menghindar kini mulai mencoba melakukan perlawanan, dengan melempar shurikennya besanya kearah Onizuka yang ia anggap clon saja, namun Onizuka yang ini dapat menghindar serangan shuriken Hiytachi, tidak sampai disitu saja, shuriken yang tadi berhasil dihindari kini mulai berbalik dan berhasil mengenai Onizuka yang ternyata bunshin,

Onizuka yang asli mulai perapalkan segel tangan dan berakhir pukulan ke tanah, dalam sekejap tanah tempat Hitachi berpijak kini mulai hancur, kalau saja Hitachi tidak menggunakan tali besi yang ia pegang, mungkin ia sudah terperangkap terkubur dalam tanah dalam-dalam

Daya tarikan dari tali besi yang ia tembakan ke batang pohon membuat Hitachi melayang terbang ke langit-langit, ia segera merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan Bola api khas Clan Uciha dari mulutnya, serangannya kali ini membuatnya puas seketika karena sukses mengenai Onizuka, kesenangannya hanya sesaat karena yang ia bakar hanya sepotong kayu besar

" Sial jurus pengganti "

Disaat kebingungan Hitachi itu, ia menengar ada suara dekat sekali dan ia pun tahu suara siapa itu, namun tak nampak se ujung kukupun Onizuka

" Genjutsu "

Ternyata selama ini Hitachi sudah terkena Genjutsu dari Onizuka, semenjak awal penyerangan yang membuat Hitachi terkejut,

Tanah tempat Hitachi berpijak kini mulai bergelombang layaknya air di laut, membuat keseimbangan Hitachi goyah, tanah-tanah itupun bertumpuk-tumpuk mencoba mengubur Hitachi, rasa sesak dan sakitpun dirasakan Hitachi, lebih parah lagi kejadian ini terus berulang-ulang

Setelah kurang lebih 50 kejadian yang berulang-ulang ini terus menerus, akhirnya Hitachi bisa meloloskan diri dari Genjutsu Onizuka, matanya pun terbuka yang ia lihat adalah sosok Onizuka yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya,

Napas Hitachi begitu terengah-engah, terputus-putus sesak yang terasa pada poernapasannya,

" Baiklah kita istirahat dulu Hitachi "

" Tidak sensei ini belum cukup, hyaaaaa! "

Dengan mata sharingan yang aktif kini keadaan sepertinya terbalik, kali ini Hitachi duluan yang menyerang Onizuka dengan semangat

**oke continu lg yyy sampai jumpa, jangan lupa apresiasinya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Masih ketemu lagi yyaaa, pertama author mengucapkan terimakasih yang udah kasih tau untuk masukin fic ini ke arcive**

**author mau tanya nih apakah sudah benar author memasukannya?**

**thanks yang udah pada review dan yang belum hayo review yyy untuk kelangsungan ceritanya**

**akhir kata selamat baca chapt 12 dan terima kasih**

" Kenapa kau bunuh bocah itu dasar bodoh "

" Habis perintahnya tebas saja, ya aku tebas "

" Kalau begini habis lah kita "

Dua dari pasukan Raja Tengu sedang berdebat seru, karena telah membuat Mati Minato dan Konohamaru, padahal perintah dari Raja Tengu adalah membawa Minato ke hadapannya

Sekali lagi mereka memastikan apakah dua orang yang mereka tebas punggungnya tadi masih bernafas atau tidak.

Selang beberapa saat semua Pasukan Gagak Merah mendekat, mencoba ikut menganalisa apakah 2 Ninja itu masih bernyawa

Salah menyalahkan pun terjadi antara mereka semua, namun tanpa mereka ketahui berdirilah 2 orang tepat persis di belakang mereka

" Hoooooooyyyy, apa yang kalian lihat-lihat mahluk bodoh "

Suara itu seakan meledek semua pasukan Raja Tengu yang sedang berdebat itu, suara itu begitu dekat, karena asal suara itu persis di belakang mereka, sontak membuat semua mehluk-mahluk itu melihat kebelakang

Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat 2 orang itu, 2 orang Ninja yang berdiri dengan tegak, yang satu memakai pakaian Jonin lengkap dan syal yang kira-kira panjang sepinggang, namun tidak meyentuh pinggang melaikan melambai-lambai karena tertiup angin, yang satu lagi dengan Rambut Kuning jabriknya memakai celana Orange di atas mata kaki, dan jaket Orange Hitamnya

Pasukan Gagak merah pun sedikit bingung, karena ciri-ciri ke dua Ninja itu sangat persis dengan yang Mereka tebas tadi, ketika mereka mau membandingkan dengan mayat yang disamping mereka, tiba-tiba kedua mayat itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap dengan sedikit ledakan kecil, perlahan-lahan kepulan asap itu menghilang mengenbalikan pendangan Semua Pasukan Gagak.

Betapa terkejutnya semua Pasukan Gagak Merah, karena di sekeliling mereka kini banyak sekali Minato dan Konohamaru yang masing-masing mereka sudah memegang Rasengan di telapak tangannya,

" Dasar mahluk bodoh kau kira Kami tidak tahu hahhahhahah "

Pasukan itupun kini koncar-kacir mendapat serangan dari ratusan Minato dan Konohamaru lengkap dengan Rasengan di telapak tangannya masing-masing

Rupa-rupanya Konohamaru dan Minato sudah mengetahui kalau mereka diikuti, mereka sudah mempersiapkan jebakan ini disaat Minato terjatuh akibat perkataan Konohamaru yang tidak tahu arah Gunung Myobokuzan, mereka menukar dirinya dengan Bunshin.

Semua Pasukan Gagak merah Tengu sudah sirna, namun ada lagi sosok yang datang, dengan baju Ninja berwarna putih , badannya yang sangat besar, dan tiga Katana di pinggangnya, berjalan dengan santai namun mengeluarkan aura yang membuat merinding, derap langkahnya menggema di telinga, erangannya pun tak kalah meyeramkan

" Hati-hati Minato sepertinya yang ini sangat kuat,bersiaplah Minato "

Perintah Konohamaru kali ini bukan main-main, Minato pun tanpa basa-basi lagi memasang Kuda-kudanya

" Minato "

Suara Kyubi sepertinya memanggil Minato, sesegera Minato ke alam bawah sadarnya untuk bertemu dengan Kyubi.

" Kenapa kau memanggilku "

" Aku hanya memperingatimu, hati-hatilah terhadapnya, ia salah-satu Ninja di jaman Rikudo sannin, ia mampu meluluh lantahkan satu desa hanya dalam beberapa menit "

" Sekuat itukah dia Kyubi ? "

" Ya, seperti itulah adanya, andai saja kau sudah bisa menjadi Biju mode akan sangat mudah melawannya "

" Kalau begitu berikan kekuatan itu "

" Tidak bisa Minato, kalau ku berikan, tubuhmu bisa terpanggang efeknya "

" Lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku kalau tidak bisa membantuku "

" Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih ! "

Minato yang terkena omelan Kyubi hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya, namun ada harapan sepertinya.

" Tapi tenang saja Minato, aku bisa memberikan cakraku, tapi ingat jangan lebih dari 4 ekor, kalau itu terjadi tubuhmu juga akan terbakar "

" Okeyyyy ! "

Monster itu semakin mendekat, dan kini sudah berada di hadapan Minato dan Konohamaru, tanpa mereka sadari King Bear itu sudah mencabut salah-satu Katananya dan menghujamnya ke arah mereka, kalau saja gerakan mereka tidak cepat mungkin sudah tak bernyawa lagi tubuh mereka

" Sial, selain kuat dia juga sangat cepat "

Konohamaru berkata dalam hantinya, seakan memuji kekuatan musuhnya

" Minato ber hati-hati lah ! "

Minato yang kini sudah menjauh segera merapalkan segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan Bunshin nya, puluhan Bunshin mengelilingi Minato, semua berpegangan hingga membentuk tali, Minato yang asli memutar rangkaian tubuh Bunshinnya seperti Koboy dengan Rasengan di ujungnya.

Sepertinya Minato harus berkecil hati, karena dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh musuhnya hanya dengan tangannya saja.

" Minato sepertinya disini kurang leluasa kita pangcing ia kesana "

Konohamaru menunjuk ke arah tempat latihan yondaime dan Jiraiya yang memang tidak behitu jauh jaraknya, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan satu Bunshin mereka untuk menahan musuhnya, ketika Bunshin mencoba menghalangi, Minato dan Konohamaru menghindar ke tempat latihan ke 2 legenda itu.

Pengalihan mereka berhasil King Bear itu mengikuti mereka sampai ke tempat latihan ke 2 legenda itu,

King Bear mencabut Katana satu lagi sehingga 2 katana sekarang telah di pegang King Bear di masing-masing tangannya, satu Katana di lempar ke atas langit-langit, Katana itupun membelah dengan sendirinya sehingga menjadi ratusan Katana yang melayang- melayang di udara, mata ujung Katana itu seolah-olah siap menghunus Minato dan Konohamaru.

Konohamaru yang melihat itu segera merapalkan segel tangan dengan sebelumnya menggigit ibu jarinya,

" Kuchiyose no jutsu "

Dalam hitungan sekejap Raja kera kini sudah dihadapan mereka berdua,

" Ada apa kau memanggilku Konohamaru? "

" Lihat dibelakangmu "

Raja Kera yang penasaran segera menoleh kebelakang badannya, terkejut!, itulah yang pertama dirasakannya, sepertinya ia pun sudah mengenal mahluk itu

" Cih mahluk itu, kenapa dia bisa berada disini "

" Kau tahu dia Raja Kera "

" Ya, menurut dari gambar yang moyangku buat, dia adalah salah-satu 9 panglima Tengu "

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Raja kera segera berubah menjadi tongkat besar

" Konohamaru gunakan aku, aku tahu dia akan melancarkan jurus 100 hunusan Katana "

100 Katana yang siap menyerang kini mulai meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun untung ada tongkat besar itu yang kini berputar sekencang-kencangnya menghalau Katana itu, Minato yang tadinya berdiri sekarang tidak tinggal diam, ia merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan Bunshinnya, seperti biasa puluhan Bunshin kini berdiri di sekeliling Minato,

" Jurus itu lagi, itu tak akan mempan terhadapku bocah "

King Bear mencoba menyudutkan Minato dengan kata-katanya, tapi itu tidaklah masalah bagi Minato

" Kau akan lihat ini beruang bodoh, Byakugan "

Seluruh Bunshin Minato yang tadinya bermata Biru shapire kini berubah menjadi mata khas Clan Hyuga yaitu Byakugan,

Puluhan Bunshin Minato menyerang King Bear dengan berbagai macam taijutsu yang pernah diajarkan Rock Lee.

Semua serangan itu ternyata dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah, tapi sesungguhnya bukan itu tujuan Minato sebenarnya, Bunshin hanya sebagai pengalihan, yang menjadi utama adalah agar Minato yang asli dapat mendekat, ketika sudah samapai pada jarak yang sempurna Minato mengeluarkan satu lagi ciri khas Clan Hyuga, Jyuken !

Tanah pijakan Minato dan King Bear kini berubah menjadi motif Yin dan Yang, tanda pukulan Jyuken itu akan dimulai, 1,2, 3, 4 sampai pukulan ke 32 dan terhenti sampai disitu karena King Bear dapat melloloskan diri dari Jyuken

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Konohamaru dengan Rasengan ditangan berpijak pada tongkat yang kini memanjang menuju King Bear dengan kecepatan penuh.

" Kena kau! "

Memang membuahkan hasil, King Bear telak terkena Rasengan hingga jauh terpental,

" Kita berhasil paman, hore...! "

Kesenangan Minato tampaknya hanya sesaat setelah mata Byakugannya melihat jauh ke King bear yang tepental tadi.

" Sial ku pikir sudah berhasil "

Dari sudut pandang mata Byakugan Minato, King Bear kini telah bangkit, punggungnya mengeluarkan sayap persis pada saat pertama kali kemunculannya saat bertemu Tengu.

Sayapnya mengibas-ngibas udara membuatnya kini melayang satu meter di atas tanah, kedua tangannya Mencabut Katana yang, oh tidak ! , nampaknya Katana itu tiada habis-habisnya karena selalu muncul dan selalu ada tiga di pinggangnya, kini King Bear mengambil pose layaknya Superman dan siap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh

" Hahahhahahahha, lumayan juga kalian bisa membuatku bersenang-senang ! "

Dengan kecepatan penuh King bear melaju ke arah Minato dan siap menyerangnya,

" Sial tak ada waktu lagi menghindar "

Nampaknya Minato tak sempat untuk menghindar

Blammmmmmmm !

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sasuke diminum dulu tehnya "

Dalam ruangan Hokage kini telah ada 2 pasang Ninja penerus 3 Legenda Sannin, Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Ah, terima kasih sakura "

Terlihat sepertinya sang Hokage itu telah banyak pikiran dikepalanya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke "

Sang Istri yang tadinya hanya melihat sang Hokage termenung kini telah angkat bicara. Namun Sasuke masih terdiam sambil meminum teh yang dibuat Sakura

" Apakah kau masih memikirkannya ? "

Tak puas dengan pertanyaannya yang tak dijawab, Sakura mulai melontarkan pertanyaan lainnya dan nampaknya Sasuke menyerah kali ini.

" Ya Sakura, aku masih memikirkannya, setelah Nii-san Hitachi hanya dia yang ku anggap sebagai saudara, dahulu dia tak pernah henti mencariku dan tak pernah menyerah membawaku pulang ke Konoha, saat ini akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama, aku tak akan menyerah, karena aku yakin si bodoh itu pasti masih hidup "

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mengingat masa kecil mereka, mulai dari pertemuan mereka, pertengkaran antara mereka, saat ujian Chunin, sampai saat-saat pertarungan mereka sebelum Sasuke sadar, dan sepertinya yang paling mengesankan saat perang Ninja ke 4

" Sudah lah Sasuke, kau sudah berusaha dengan mengerahkan pasukan ANBU "

Lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sakura

" Kalau saja aku bisa keluar dari desa, aku akan mencarinya sendiri ! "

" Yah, tentu saja tidak bisa, kau kan Hokage, tidak boleh meninggalkan desa, jalankanlah amanah dari Naruto. "

Sasuke pun kini mengangkat wajahnya ke langit-langit, tatapan matanya seolah-olah kosong namun punya banyak arti

" Naruto "

Sekali lagi ia menyebut nama teman sekaligus orang yang telah ia anggap saudaranya, semua kenangan tentangnya tak akan terlupakan,

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

" Hei Rien, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkannya yaaa "

" Aaaaa, Shinji , aku, aku hanya "

" Memikirkannya kan hahahhahahaha "

Beginilah suasana dari latihan team 6, selalu saja Shinji anak dari Kiba ini mengganggu Rien, apalagi kalau sesnsei mereka datang yaitu Hanabi,pasti Rien akan menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka berdua.

" Tapi perasaanku tidak enak sedari tadi Shinji, aku merasa dia dalam bahaya "

" Tenanglah Rien, dia kan bersama Konohamaru sensei "

Tak lama pembicaraan mereka terhenti takkala Hanabi dan satu lagi rekan mereka datang, sepertinya latihan akan dimulai lagi, namun hati Rien masih tetap was-was sepertinya.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Blammmmmmm!  
Tingggggggg!

Kalau saja Konohamaru tidak datang menghalau serangan dadakan King Bear, mungkin Minato sudah mati saat ini, namun aksi penyelamatan itu sepertinya membuat Konohamaru cukup lumayan parah, terpental cukup jauh dengan luka yang menganga akibat sabetan pedang King Bear

Minato yang melihat itu melotot seakan tak percaya, guru sekaligus pamannya tergeletak tak berdaya, padahal Konohamaru adalah ANBU kelas S, ANBU sekelas S saja dapat terkalahkan oleh mahluk ini apalagi dirinya yang masih seorang Genin

Rasa takut, Marah, merasa bersalah kini tercampur aduk di dalam diri Minato, ia malu karena ia anak dari Ninja terkuat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kini, tangannya gemetar, kakinya tak bisa digerakan,

Sementara itu King Bear yang terbangun dari terjatuhnya karna aksi tadi, kini bersiap untuk menyerang namun kali ini dengan santainya ia berjalan menghampiri Konohamaru yang tergeletak,

" Kau pikir lalat sepertimu dapat melawanku "

Bruk... Luka yang menganga didadanya kini harus menerima tambahan tentangan dari King Bear itu, sambil berbicara kaki sebelah King Bear kini sudah berada di kepala Konohamaru

" Mohoh ampunlah kepadaku hahhahahahhahah "

Konohamaru hanya bisa merintih kesakitan, melihat itu Minato hanya bisa melihat dan bersedih, namun dibalik kesedihan amarahnya sepertinya memuncak...

**MINATO. POV**

Sial aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa melihat Konohamaru sensei disiksa, aku memang anak yang tidak berguna, ayah maafkan anakmu ini ayah, yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Seluruh badanku rasanya lemas tak berdaya, untuk merapalkan segel tangan akupun tak mampu, aku terlalu takut untuk ini.

Aku memang pengecut!, aku seperti aib bagi keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuga

" Minato "

Tiba-tiba Aku mendegar suara itu

" siapa, siapa disitu,"

aku melihat kesana-kemari tapi tak satupun ku temukan sosok seseorang, tapi entah kenapa semua menjadi gelap, sosok Konohamaru sensei dan mahluk sialah itu hilang kemana,

" Minato "

Suara itu lagi siapa yang memanggilku, Kyubi mungkin memang dia, mungkin ia mau memberikan bantuan, aku harus ketempatnya, tapi kemana gerbangnya, hilang kemana!, ini membuatku frustasi, apa yang harus aku lakukan!

" Minato "

Suara itu lagi selalu saja

" siapa kau! "

Akupun melantangkan suara ku, aku tak sabar akan permainan ini, ini membuatku muak

" Ini aku, dirimu "

Tiba-tiba sosok itu datang kepadaku, awalnya aku tak percaya ia mengaku sebagai diriku, namun lama kelamaan ketika sosok itu mendekat parasnya pun makin jelas adanya, aku benar-benar tak percaya dan terkejut saat malihatnya, benar saja dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki persis dengan diriku, namun ada yang berbeda, matanya, ya , matanya berwarna merah.

" Siapa kau "

Akupun mulai bertanya kepadanya, walaupun aku masih takjub dengan kedatangnnya

" Sudah ku bilang aku adalah dirimu "

Ia pun hanya memjawab hal yang sama, dan tetap pada pendiriannya dan mengakui sendiri kalu dia adalah diriku

" Maksudmu, kenapa aku bisa ada dua "

Aku yang memang tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini sesungguhnya.

" Aku adalah sisi gelapmu, tanpa aku kau itu lemah Minato, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, benarkan apa yang ku bilang "

Mendengar itu aku jd merasa bersalah memang benar aku ini lemah, aku tak bisa berbuat apa- apa, tapi aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan

" Bergabunglah dengan ku, kau akan dapat kekuatan lebih"

Apakah diriku yang satu lagi ini benar, nampaknya tidak ada salahnya dengan itu, aku bergabung dengan diriku, bukankah itu baik, dan tiada ruginya bukan,

" Ayolah kemari, anak baik "

Dia memanggilku lagi, aku seperti terhipnotis, aku poun mulai melaju kehadapannya dan mengulurkan tanganku dan hal yang terakhir aku dengar adalah

" Baguuuuussss "

Itulah yang terakhir aku dengar sebelum aku merasakan sakit di hati, dan rasanya aku ingin terus marah emosiku rasanya tak terkendali...

**END MINATO POV**

Mata Minato kini berwarna merah,gerbang pintu yang biasanya menuju Kyubi kini dibuka dengan kencangnya, hal itu sontak membuat Kyubi kaget

" Hmmmmm, jangan mengikuti hawa nafsumu Minato "

Kyubi yang mengetahui keadaan Minato hanya bisa menasehatinya, kali ini Kyubi tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ini pertarungan dengan jati diri.

Perkataan Kyubi seolah-olah hanya angin yang lewat bagi Minato, ia tak perduli dengan apa yang dibilang Kyubi

Tangannya kini terangkat tegak lurus semukanya, ternyata Minato mulai menyedot cakra Kyubi

" Hentikan Minato, ini akan membahayakanmu "

Kyubi yang saat ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena keadaannya belum sembuh total hanya berteriak memperingati Minato

Sementara itu di luar alam bawah sadar Minato, tubuh Minato sudah di selimuti cakra Kyubi sampai Lima Ekor,

King Bear yang melihat itu kini terkejut bukan main

" Ternyata itu maksud Tuan Tengu, sepertinya ini akan menarik "

Batapa kagetnya King Bear dalam sekejapan mata Minato sudah ada dihadapannya, memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga melontarkan ia jauh dari Konohamari dan Minato

Saat King Bear bangkit sosok Minato sudah berada dihadapannya lagi,  
Kali ini mata Byakugannya aktiv dan sepertinya bukan Mata Byakugan biasa, mata Byakugan yang sejatinya berwarna perak kini mata itu berubah berwarna emas menyala

Teknik Jyuken pun dilancarkan oleh dark Minato, Jyuken ini sepertinya tidak memukul langsung ke arah King Bear, namun Minato memukulkannya ke tanah, sehingga kali ini bermunculan beberapa angin tornado yang diselimuti dengan api.

Tornado api itu menggulung dan Membakar King Bear, kalu saja king bear tak merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jurus airnya Mungkin saat ini ia sudah terpanggang,

King Bear merapalkan segel tangan lain dan melemparka semua Katananya ke udara, seperti pertama kali mengeluarkan jurusnya, Katana itu membelah menjadi ratusan, bahkan lebih kuat dari pertama, Katana itu membelah menjadi Ribuan Katana yang siap menghunus Tubuh dark Minato,

Tapi King Bear harus berkecil hati karena tubuh Minato kini telah berada di dalam pusaran Tornado api, sehingga berapapun Katana yang melayang tidak sanggup menyentuh tubuh Dark Minato

Cakra yang berbentuk ekor itu bertambah satu lagi sehingga membuat Dark Minato memiliki 6 ekor

hal ini sepertinya tidak menguntungkan King Bear, senyum sombong King Bear yang terlukis selama ini mulai terhapus, diganti dengan ketegangan, sementara itu untuk menghindari amukan Minato tongkat milik Konohamaru berubah lagi menjadi Raja Kera dan membawa Konohamaru yang terluka parah ke dalam tempat latiahan Yondaime

Minato yang masih hilang akal sehatnya membabi-buta dan merusak apapun yang menghalanginya

**APAKAH YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA TUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA DI CHAPT DEPAN**

**REVIEWNYA YAAAA JANGAN LUPA**

**OH YA UNTUK BOCORAN BEBERAPA CHAPT DEPAN LEGENDA SANNIN AKAN HADIR HEHEHHEHHE**

**DAN AKAN ADA BEBERAPA KEJUTAN DALAM CERITA**

**THANKS YYY YANG UDAH MENGIKUTI FIC INI**

**SAMPAI JUMPA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yoshhhhh mina ketemu lagi dengan author author akan membawakan chapt 13, angka keramat yaa hehhheheh**

**Oke baiklah di chap 12 kemarin banyak masukan buat author thanks bangt udah apresiasi, maaf yyy author baru disini hehhehehh**

**Buat nagasaki, thanks bgt ya masukannya oke kalau bgitu author mau jawab**

**1. tenang saja musuhnya yang ini baru yang panglima pertama, masih ada 8 panglima Tengu lagi yang lebih dasyat,**

**2. Apa Minato akan berlatih lama ? Nah jawabannya ada di chapt ini**

**Buat Nitya-chan, sukses buat ulangannya**

**Doche dan fox, oke sip**

**Buat Soputan, bukankah mereka sudah buat team, Minato sudah termasuk Team 7 dengan Hitachi dan Ri'e, keberadaan Naruto masih dirahasiakan oleh author, masih Hidup ataupun Mati hanya author yang tahu hehhheheheh**

**Buat Setiabudimuhammad, akan di usahakan tidak seperti Kakashi**

**Buat Anaathanamikaze, oke Dek, akan di kasih pembatas, kemaren2 saya nulis pembatasnya tanda ++++ tapi saya gak sadar pas di save hilang, jadi sekarang di ganti oooooooooo itu pembatasnya oke**

**Buat yang lain thanks yyyy , dattebayonaruto, Koga-san, Manguni dan semua2 guest thanks udah review**

**Oh ya buat Namikaze Kevin, yami-Minato itu apa yaa? Mohon petunjuk**

**Oke akhir kata thanks semua and happy read Chapt 13.**

Minato seolah-olah seperti orang yang kesetanan, ia akan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya, pusaran tornado api yang dihuninya kini seolah-olah tersedot telapak tangannya dan membentuk Rasengan, sebuah Rasengan yang tak biasanya, Rasengan ini berwarna api menyala karena jelmaan dari Tornado api yang tadi sempat di huni Minato,

Mata Byakugannya yang berwarna Emas sepertinya sedang mencari mangsanya, saat terlihat mangsanya walaupun jauh Minato bisa melihat dengan jelas, seutas senyum kecut tipis pun mulai terlukis di wajah Dark Minato,

Dalam sekejapan mata ia bergerak, rumput-rumput yang ia pijak seolah- olah terngkat dan berterbangan karena terlalu cepatnya pergerakan Dark Minato.

King Bear yang tak sempat menghindar bahkan tak sempat melihat pergerakan Minato yang tiba-tiba ada di depan matanya harus berlapang dada terkena Jurus dashyat itu, Rasengan berlapis api itu tidak mengecewakan Dark Minato karena tepat sasaran membuat King Bear sepertinya mendapat luka dasyat,

Nampaknya keadaan ini sungguh membuat King Bear kewalahan dan harus mengambil langkah 1000, dalam sisa cakranya King Bear mereapalkan segel tangan, dan kalau saja tidak cepat mungkin Dark Minato sudah berada lagi dihadapannya, kepulan asap itu perlahan-lahan menghilang membawa King Bear menghilang.

Dark Minato yang kehilangan mainannya itu semakin mengamuk, kini sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa Tornado api.

Sementara itu di dalam alam bawah sadar Minato.

" Hentikan Minato, atau tubuhmu akan terbakar, hentikan Minato! "

Nampaknya teriakan Kyubi tak mampu membuat Minato bergeming, tangannya tetap menyedot cakra Kyubi, Kyubi sepertinya merasa bersalah kepada Naruto karena luka yang masih dideritanya membuat Kyubi tak bisa berbuat banyak,

" Minato "

Suara yang kini Kyubi keluarkan sedikit parau, Kyubi mulai mencoba menahan aksi Minato menyedot cakranya, namun Kyubi tak bisa berbuat banyak hanya menahan jangan sampai Minato meyedot lebih jauh lagi

Disisi lain Konohamaru yang sudah mulai pulih dari lukanya mencoba bangkit untuk melihat keadaan Minato

Betapa kagetnya Konohamaru melihat Minato jadi seperti ini, keadaannya persis seperti Naruto pada posisi ekor 6,

Minato yang sudah kehilangan mainannya mulai melempar Rasengan berlapis api itu kemana saja ia suka, al hasil membuat ledakan disana-sini

Blassssstttttt

Kepulan asap besar muncul menutupi tempat latihan itu, lama kelamaan asap itu mulai menghilang meninggalkan sosok mahluk besar, bukan hanya satu melaikan 3 mahluk besar yang sepertinya berdiri dengaan gagah

**OooooOoooooOoooooOooooOoooooO**

" Jyuken "

BraaaKkkkk, seorang bocah sedang berlatih keras sepertinya, tangan dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat, mata lavendernya telihat ganas dan menyeramkan, 2 orang kawannya hanya melihat dari kejauhan bersama gurunya,

" Bagaimana Sai sensei, apakah ini sudah cukup "

Orang yang dipanggil Sai sensei itu segera mendekat, Sai mantan anggota team 7, salah satu teman seperjuangan Naruto, namun kali ini nampaknya sejak kepergian Naruto, Sai menjadi kembali seperti sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto dan teman-teman yang lain

" Masih belum cukup, kau tak dengar anak itu mau pergi berlatih ke Gunung Myabokuzan "

Dengan wajah dinginnya Sai memberi tahu muridnya itu, hal itu sontak membuat Yojiro semakin geram, semangatnya kembali berkobar, entah kenapa anak ini sepertinya sangat membenci keluarga Ketua Clan Hyuga

" Sensei apakah dia tidak apa-apa "

" Tenanglah Megumi, ini sudah menjadi jalan yang ia ambil "

Megumi sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan dari Yojiro, ia takut kebencian sangat dalam merasuki temannya itu

" Tapi nampaknya latihan ini sangat berat sensei "

Dilain pihak, nampaknya Rutaro merasa tidak adil kenapa yang di latih dengan keras hanya Yojiro

" Rutaro apakah kau tak percaya terhadap kawanmu, atau kau iri dengnnya"

**OooooooooOooooooooOoooooOoooo**

Di Salah satu mahluk itu sepertinya telah berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian merah dan rambut yang putih panjang,

" Bukankah dia, apakah ini benar, tidak mungkin "

Konohamaru yang rupa-rupanya melihat kejadian itu seakan tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, pertarungan batinpun tak ter elakan antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Dua dari 3 mahluk itu menyebar mengelilingi Minato, terlihat dari mereka sedang merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jutsu penyegel lalu mengikat Dark Minato, sekarang pun nampaknya Dark Minato sudah tak bisa bergerak

Orang yang berdiri di salah satu kepala mahluk itu kini turun ke tanah dan berpijak dengan gagahnya,

" Yoshhhh legenda sannin disini, sannin dari gunung Myobokuzan, Jiraiya "

Dengan gaya ciri khasnya Jiraiya dan 3 katak raksasa itu berpose layaknya coverboy tahun 60 an,

Konohamaru yang melihat itu baru menghentikan pertarungan batinnya, sudah jelas yang dilihatnya adalah Jiraiya, Jiraiya yang sudah wafat bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat melawan Pain, namun bagaimana ia bisa ada disini, tapi sepertinya itu mungkin saja mengingat Jiraiya adalah legenda Sannin.

Setelah menyelesaikan pose coverboy nya Jiraiya mendekati tubuh dark Minato yang terikat oleh 3 katak Raksasa,

Ada keanehan rupanya, muka Jiraiya mentap bingung dark Minato

" Ada apa Jiraiya-sama "

Salah satu Kodok itu bertanya kepada Jiraiya tentang kebingungannya.

" Ini bukan Naruto "

" Masa sih?, bukannya jutsu ini aktif jika Naruto mulai mengamuk "

" Aku juga tidak tahu dasar katak- katak sok tahu "

Melihat kebingungan itu Konohamaru menghampiri Jiraiya dan para kataknya yang sedang bingung

" Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sama "

Konohamaru berlari dan molompat-lompat agar bisa cepat menghampiri Jiraiya

" Ah siapa kau pemuda "

" Apa kau tak ingat aku Jiraiya-sama "

Konohamaru berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didadanya.

" Wuaaaaa!, kau Bocah itu cucu dari Hokage ke 3, ada apa ini sesungguhnya !? "

Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya Jiraiya nampaknya semakin bingung apa yang terjadi.

" Huh baikalah, kau ini sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu "

Konohamaru mencoba menjelaskn apa yang terjadi selama ini

" Ya, aku tahu itu, terakhir kali ingatanku aku mati, tapi asal kau tahu aku ini hanya cakra yang ditinggalkan Jiraiya, sebenarnya Jiraiya asli mempersiapkan semuanya ini untuk latihan Naruto menguasai cakra Kyubi, ketika ia kehilangan control kami akan muncul "

" Naruto Nii-chan sudah menguasai semua bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ia berlatih dengan Bee, "

" Lalu ini siapa? Bocah "

" Ini anak dari Naruto Nii-san dan Hinata Nee-san, namanya Minato "

Jiraiya kaget bukan main, bukan hanya nama yang sama dengan muridnya, tapi ini ternyata anak dari Naruto,

" Ku pikir anak itu tidak akan menikah hahahhahhhah "

" Sudahlah Jiraiya-sama apa yang harus kita lakukan ? "

Konohamaru menghentikan tawa riang Jiraiya sejenak,

" Tenang saja Konohamaru "

Kini Jiraiya merapalkan segel tangan dan dengan seketika hilang dari pandangan Konohamaru dan Ketiga Katak Raksasa itu,

Di alam bawah sadar Minato, Kyubi yang berjuang habis-habisan untuk menahan agar Minato tidak menyerap cakranya lebih jauh kini mulai kehabisan tenaga, ia tak bisa lagi menahan kekuatan Minato, tampaknya walaupun tanpa Kyubi anak ini sudah hebat,

" Minato Hentikan! "

Nampaknya tenaga dari Kyubi sudah tak bisa menahan Minato lagi, sehingga Kyubi harus merasa kecewa karena gagal

Sesosok bayangan berlari secepat kilat dan meraih tangan Minato yang sedang terangkat sejajar dengan muka, membawa Minato jauh dari hadapan Kyubi yang telah lelah,

" Cakra ini, Jiraiya "

Namapaknya Kyubi sudah tahu siapa yang datang kali ini ke alam bawah sadar Minato,

Jiraiya membawa Minato ke luar gerbang tempat bernaung Kyubi,

" Dasar anak nakal, pasti Naruto yang memasukan Kyubi ke dalam anak ini "

Dengan sangat mudahnya Jiraiya memisahkan Minato dengan sisi jahatnya, lalu Jiraiya menyegel sisi jahat Minato

" Baikalah sudah beres, aku akan bertanya kepada mahluk itu apa yang sedang terjadi "

Jiraiya kembali ke tempat Kyubi bernaung

" Yo Kyubi, bagaimana kau bisa berada dalam tubuh anak ini "

Kyubi yang mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya, menjawab dengan sepenuh hati, Kyubi menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir bagaimana ia bisa berada disini

Jiraiya menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, alih-alih sedang mikir serius

" Tengu, aku pernah mendengar legenda itu, kupikir hanya legenda, ternyata benar Rikudo Sannin pernah melawannya, ini masih jadi rahasia yang menarik Kyubi,ternyata otak dari atkasuki itu Madara ya, aku menarik kesimpulan kalau rencana Madara membangkitkan Juubi sebenarnya adalah untuk mebangkitkan Raja Tengu "

" Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Jiraiya "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Biju yang lain ? "

" Setelah perang ninja ke 4, aku tak tahu sama sekali kemana kaum ku "

" Huh, kenapa semakin rumit ya dunia Shinobi ini, apakah tidak ada kedamaian yang aku inginkan "

" Satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu Jiraiya, anak ini mempunyai kekuatan yang dasyat, dan sepertinya Raja Tengu sangat menginginkannya "

" Dari cakra yang ku deteksi, memang demikian, sepertinya cakraku sedah mulai habis, kalau banyak ngobrol denganmu aku kehilangan bicara dengan Cicit ku, oh ya Kyubi apakah kau tidak merasa ada cakra yang lain di dalam tubuh ini ? "

" Ya aku tahu Jiraiya, kedua orang itu dari dulu selalu ikut campur sepertinya "

" HahahahhahhA, suatu saat mereka akan keluar juga hahahahhahah "

Jiraiya pun berlalu meninggalkan Kyubi, langkahnya tak terdengar karena dalam sekejapan mata Jiraiya sudah berlalu

Minato yang sudah kembali ke keadaan semula harus menerima beberapa luka bakar ditubuhnya akibat cakra Kyubi yang tak terkontrol, namun Minato tak perlu khawatir karena daya penyembuhnya yang sangat kuat, dan bantuan Jiraiya hingga Minato kembali pulih,

" Hey bocah, sepertinya kau bertindak cukup jauh "

Sambil duduk bersila setelah membantu Minato dalam pemulihannya Jiraiya berkata demikian, wajahnya yang penuh kekonyolan dan tetap pada aksennya

" Namun jika hal itu terjadi lagi, habislah kau bocah, tubuhmu akan terbakar "

Tiba-tiba wajahnya kini memancarkan keseriusan dan sedikit menyeramkan, Konohamaru yang juga melihat hal itu ikut bergidik ria,

" Ingatlah semua orang mempunyai kemampuan pada dirinya, percayalah pada diri sendiri "

Wajah Jiraiya kini kembali kepada aksennya yang seperti biasa, Minato dan Konohamaru pun bisa bernafas lega

" Kau ini siapa kakek tua "

Jiraiya yang dipanggil Kakek tua itu tiba-tiba menaikan alisnya sebelah, sepertinya itu tanda protesnya terhadap Minato yang memanggilnya kakek tua.

" Siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua hah ! "

Yup, sebuah jitakan yang membuat Minato harus menerima benjolan yang lumayan besar di kepalanya, namun tidak ketinggalan Konohamaru menjadi korban juga

" Apakah kau tidak dengar, sannin dari gunung Myabokuzan, JIRAIYA! "

Mendengar kata-kata Jiraiya dan gunung Myabokuzan mata Minato membulat besar, dalam hatinya sepertinya ini jalan menuju gunung Myabokuzan selain itu, ia senang bukan main karena bertemu dengan Guru dari ayah dan kakeknya itu salah satu yang menjadi Legenda

" Jiraiya-sama, aku juga ingin punya Katak besar seperti ayah "

" Tapi waktuku tak banyak Minato, sebentar lagi sepertinya aku akan lenyap "

Konohamaru yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara

" Apa maksudmu lenyap, kau ini bukan Jiraiya yang sesungguhnya "

" Aku ini hanya cakra Konohamaru, dan sebentar lagi akan lenyap "

Keadaan sunyi sesaat sampai Jiraiya kembali membuka pembicaraan

" Tapi tenang saja aku akan memanggilkan satu untuk mu "

Sebelum Jiraiya menyelesaikan pembicaraannya Gamabunta memotongnya,

" Ini sudah bertahun-tahun Jiraiya, apakah kau akan memanggil aku juga yang asli, mungkin sekarang dia sudah sangat tua "

" Tenang saja Gamabunta aku akan memanggil penerus jaman sekarang "

Jiraiya segera merapalkan segel tangan untuk pemanggil, tak butuh waktu banyak untuk itu dalam sekejap kepulan asap besar dibarengi dengan ledakan kecil perlahan meninggalkan se ekor katak

" Hai , Namaku Yajirobe "

Brugggg semua yang ada disitu serentak sweet drob, karena cuma kepulan asap saja yang besar sedangkat kataknya masih kecil seukuran dengan Minato

" Kau ini penerusku "

" Hah...!, kakek Gamabunta dan Kekek yang lain, kenapa kalian masih muda dan bukankah kalian sedang rapat dengan tetua katak "

" Kami hanya cakra Bocah, dasar Bodoh "

" Hehehehhehe, mav "

" Kenapa kau Bodoh sekali sampai tak bisa membedakan "

" Hehhehhe, aku hanya Kurang belajar "

" Dasar anak jaman sekarang "

Gamabunta pun sedikit mengeluh dengan keadaan ini, namun apa mau dikata beginilah keadaannya

" Baiklah aku tinggalkan dia bersamamu Minato, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis, selamat tinggal Minato, Konohamaru "

Jiraiya dan ketiga katak besar itu lama kelamaan memudar dan menghilang, meninggalkan Minato, Konohamaru, dan Yajorobe,

**Yup bagaimana kelanjutannya baca lagi yaaa di chapter depan, akhir kata thanks yaaaaaaa,,,,,,**

**sory klo kurang buat greget, lg agak buntu, dtunggu comentnya**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hai Minna ketemu lagi di Naruto Next Generation, kali ini author membuat Chapt yang sepesial untuk memperingati Hari Tragedy NaruHina katana, **

**ada yang di dunia Fanfic Event2 seperti ini maklum yaaa author pendatang baru heheheheheheh**

**NARUTO NEXT GENARATION **

**CHARACTER BY MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

**STORY BY ANDRIJOE23**

** Anaatha Namikaze, thanks ya sarannya oke deh di chap ini diturutin**

**Hadinamikaze, nih permintaan ente chap yang panjang, tapi cuma di chap sepesial ini aja, hehehehehehhehehe**

**Aldi, hmmmm boleh juga analisanya tapi liat nanti yaaaa  
**

**Manguni, pastilah punya generasi juga katak  
**

**Namikaze Kevin, tahks untuk pemberitahuannya, liat aja nanti kalau dikasih tahu nanti ga seru tentang 2 cakra itu  
**

**Enal, di usahakan diperpanjang setiap chaptnya  
**

**Nitya-chan, oh udah lewat ya ulangannya, oh ya gimana hasilnya  
**

**haru, nih dimunculin Narutonya untuk mengobati rasa kangen sama naruto  
**

**Nagasaki, siip thanks atas sarannya  
**

**Fabregas, tahks yaaaa  
**

**Bijuu, tahnks bgt yaaa, kalo kangan banget baca ulang-ulang aja heheheheheh,  
**

**missingninuzumaki, maaf ya agak lama, gak sabar yaaa**

**Shici kage, sorry ya kalu buat agak ga nyaman kebiasaan ketik sms heheheheh  
**

**Metamorfosis, tentu nanti ada misi  
**

**Kawashima, lho kan chapt sebelum-sebelumnya udah masuk akademi  
**

**mitsuka sakurai, okayyyy nih udah lanjut**

**thanks untuk semua dan yang ga kesebut atau tak dibalas reviewnya maaf yaaa **

**akhirkata selamat baca **

" Horeeee! "

" Horeeee! "

Hiruk pikuk semua anggota Shinobi terdengar gembira, semua tersenyum, tertawa sebahagia mereka, itu sudah jelas karena selama ini, berbulan-bulan mereka menghadapi perang, harus jatuh dan bangun, lelah, kehilangan sahabat, namun semua itu hanya kemarin, sekarang tawa mereka lepas, senyum yang iklas terpancar di wajah mereka, kemenangan yang selama ini mereka mimpikan kini menjadi kenyataan

" NARUTO, NARUTO ! "

Jingle mereka pun kini telah berganti menjadi nama seseorang, pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu kini telah berada di udara, di timang-timang semua Shinobi yang merasakan kegembiraan dan lelap dalam tawa.

Pujian-pujian pun di lontarkan oleh semua Shinobi, ada yang bilang " Hidup Naruto ", lalu ada yang bilang " Pahlawan " semua kata itu hanyalah sedikit kata yang di ucapkan mereka

Padahal masa kecil anak ini sungguh memprihatinkan, bayangkan saja anak ini harus mengurusi dirinya sendiri, mulai dari makan, mengurus rumah dan lain-lain yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh orang tuanya.

Belum lagi di kejar-kejar penduduk yang sangat kejam terhadapnya, mencacinya bahkan ada yang tega memukulnya, namun semua itu adalah titik tolak kehidupannya sehingga sekarang ia diakui oleh jutaan SHINOBI

Namun dari semua Shinobi yang hanya baru mengakuinya, ada seorang Kunoichi yang jauh sebelum semua Shinobi mengakuinya ia sudah mengakuinya sejak kecil

HYUGA HINATA gadis yang sepertinya sejak dahulu menaruh hatinya juga terhadap Naruto, sama seperti dulu ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari kejauhan dan sampai saat ini pun ia hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan, padahal ia sudah bertekat ingin berada disampingnya, namun sepertinya itu hanya mimpi, apalagi kini Naruto adalah seorang pahlawan

Dipikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang kata-kata Naruto tentang kekasihnya ketika Yondaime bertanya kepada Naruto, itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengejar Naruto,

" Baiklah anakku, aku akan pergi sekarang, ku titip Konoha kepadamu "

Di sela-sela kebahagiaan itu tiba-tiba Yondaime berkata demikian, membuat kebahagian itu sirna sejenak dari muka Naruto

" Ayah tinggallah dahulu, apakah kau tidak ingin bersamaku dahulu sejenak "

Sebelum Minato menjawab, Hokage pertama memotongnya

" Tempat Kami sudah bukan disini lagi anak muda, ini saatnya generasi kalian yang memimpin, Konoha ku serahkan pada kalian dan ingat Kami berharap banyak pada kalian "

Tak ketinggalan Hokage ke 2 angkat bicara juga

" Dan kau bocah Uchiha bangunlah Clan mu kembali, buatlah keturunan yang banyak "

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya diam namun terlihat jelas mukanya memerah

Sedih memang harus kehilangan orang yang selama ini diharapkan hadir kini harus pergi lagi, namun perkataan Hokage pertama memang ada benarnya juga

Jutsu Edo tensei pun akan segera dilepaskan, tapi sebelum dilepaskan, Minato menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersedih, menepuk pundaknya dan membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto

Naruto pun cukup kaget dibuatnya, senyuman kebahagiaan kini terpancar lagi di wajah Naruto

" Baiklah ayah, sebenarnya aku juga berfikir seperti itu, entah kenapa, ya entah kenapa "

Naruto sekarang seperti orang yang salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah seperti rambut ibunya,

Selang bertcengkrama kepada semua Shinobi, para Kage pendahulu itu meminta untuk melepaskan Edo Tensei kepada Orochimaru

Edo Tensei pun dilepas para Kage kini telah menghilang seperti kertas yang tertiup angin

Sorak-sorak kebahagiaan pun berlanju, namun tidak dengan Hinata ia lebih memilih untuk pulang ke desa duluan dengan mengajak semua Clannya

" Hinata-sama, kenapa kau tidak ikut merayakannya ? "

Salah satu anggota Clan sepertinya memperhatikan situasi ini

" Ah tidak, aku hanya lelah saja, lagi pula aku takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap desa jadi aku menarik pasukan Clan Hyuga "

" Baiklah kalau itu maunya Hinata-sama "

**OoooOoooooooOoooooOooooooOoooo**

" Hidup Naruto "

" Hidup Naruto "

Tawa dan senyum masih tersirat di bibir Naruto namun mata birunya memburu di sekitar seperti mencari sesuatu, tak di temui yang ia bur kali ini ia minta diturunkan dari timang-timang para Shinobi

" Kawan tolong turunkan aku "

Tanpa melawan sedikitpun para Shinobi itu kini menurunkan Naruto, mata biru itu masih saja memburu di sekitar, masih mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya kini telah hilang

" Dia sudah pergi Dobe "

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengagetkan Naruto, hal itu membuat seolah-olah jantung Naruto hampir copot

" Kau ini apa-apaan Sasuke! , rupa-rupanya menjadi Nukenin selama ini membuatmu punya kebiasaan baru ya ! "

" Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi Dobe "

Tanpa menanggapi koment dari temannya itu, Sasuke memberi tahu apa yang sejak tadi dicari kawannya itu

" Ah!, kau ini sok tahu teme "

" Yah terserah saja, itu urusammu "

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Naruto kini mulai berlari mengejar apa yang diinginkannya, jantungnya berdekup dengan kencang suasana hatinya pun risau

**OoooooooOooooooOooooooOoooooo**

" Kau sudah ke rumahnya "

" Jangan mengajariku sakura, sudah berkali-kali aku kerumahnya tapi dia tidak ada di tempat katanya "

Tiga orang penerus Sannin sedang berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha yang kini tentram dan damai, dari raut mereka sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius

" Aku rasa dia memang tidak mau menemuimu Dobe "

Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura kini mulai angkat bicara

" Memangnya kenapa "

" Mungkin ia malas menemuimu "

" Huhhh wanita memang sangat merepotkan "

" Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Dobe "

Sasuke dan Naruto kini berpelukan seperti kedua sahabat yang baru bertemu, namun mereka tak tahu ada mata yang melihat dengan penuh amarah, dan siap memuntahkan tinju terkuatnya

" Kalian ini!, berani menjelekkan kaum wanita! "

" Sakura tenanglah "

Naruto dengan muka takutnya memohon

" Ya, tenanglah Sakura Kami tak bermaksud "

Tak kalah Sasuke pun ikut panik

Bleeeegeeeerrrrrrr, namun terlambat pukulan itu sudah dimuntahkan oleh Sakura, membuat kedua lelaki itu terpental jauh membawa mereka ke tempat latihan team 8

" Sial ini gara-gara kau teme "

" Apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu "

Seperti biasa keduanya bertengkar tanpa mereka sadari mereka ada di tempat latihan team 8

" Hey, hey , hey. Apakah kalian sudah selesai "

Kiba yang melihat pertengkaran itu mencoba untuk melerai

" Kalian mengganggu "

Shino dengan aksen biasanya mencoba membantu Kiba

Dengan pergulatan mulut yang lama akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menyadari mereka ada dimana

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini "

Kiba bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke

" Ah kebetulan sekali, Kiba apakah kau tau dimana Hinata "

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto langsung menanyakan sesuatu yang selama ini ia cari

" Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan tadi "

Nampaknya Kiba merasa kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak di gubris, namun ia pun akhirnya tetap menjawab

" Aku tak tahu dimana ia, sejak perang berakhir aku dan Shino tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, bahkan datang untuk latihan kemaripun ia tidak pernah "

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi terhadap Hinata, sambil memandang ke arah langit yang biru ia menyebut nama wanita yang dicintainya itu

" Hinata, dimana kau sekarang "

OoooooooooOoooooOoooooooOooooo

" Michi jangan lari, nanti terjatuh "

Seorang kakek sedang memperingati Cucu nya yang berlarian kesana kemari tanpa arah sepertinya,si kakek khawatir Cucunya terjatuh karena daerah ini banyak bebatuan, badan kakek agak sangat besar sehingga ia mampu mengangkat beberapa kayu bakar di punggungnya,walaupun sedikit tertatih jalannya, tak disangka tiba- tiba sang cucu berhenti dari berlari-larinya dan mematung pada sebuah kawah, melihat itu sang Kakek pun jadi agak bingung, dan memperhatikan Cucunya

" Kakek cepat kemari, lihat ini ! "

Sambil melambaikan tangannya, Michi nama sang cucu itu memanggil Kakeknya yang sedikit bingung melihatnya

" Ada apa Michi ! "

Melihat keseriusan Cucunya sang kakek berlari dengan melemparkan kayu bakarnya, takut kalau terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan

" Lihat itu Kek ! "

Sambil menunjuk sebuah kawah yang tak terlalu besar dengan sedikit kabut yang membungkus,keadaan kawah tak terlalu dalam hanya beberapa meter saja, betapa terkejutnya sang Kakek melihat batu ruby merah yang berkilau indahnya

" Kita akan kaya Michi, ternyata ledakan dasyat itu membawa berkah hahhahaah, mari Kita turun kesana "

Rupa-rupanya kawah itu hasil dari tembakan Biju Dama Juubi waktu perang Ninja 4, dan disini pula lah dahulunya sebuah desa sampai saat Biju Dama itu menghancurkan Desa ini

Kakek dan cucu itupun turun ke bawah kawah itu berharap nasib mereka akan berubah,

Betapa terkejutnya mereka, apa yang mereka harapkan ternyata lebih dari apa yang mereka bayangkan, sebuah Batu Ruby berwarna merah yang sangat besar telah ada dihadapan mereka kini, Batu itu sungguh berkilau dan akan menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya

" Bagaimana Kita membawanya Kek, ini sangat besar, apakah Kita akan Kaya Raya "

Michi berbicara sambil meng elus- elus batu Ruby merah itu

" Kita akan membawanya sedikit demi sedikit Cu, dengan memahatnya "

" Sayang sekali ya Kek kalau harus di pahat "

Si kakek hanya menjawab dengan senyuman saja sembari membuka tas yang tadi di atasnya terdapat Kayu Bakar dan mengeluarkan palu dan pahat

Tanpa aba-aba dari siapa pun si Kakek mulai memahat, awalnya berjalan lancar namun ada insiden kecil terjadi disini, tangan si kakek terkena pahatan itu secara tidak sengaja hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan memilih untuk istirahat sejenak

" Kau tak apa-apa Kek? "

" Hanya Luka Kecil Michi tak perlu khawatir "

Tanpa disadari si Kakek sedikit darah yang menempel di Batu Ruby itu seolah- olah tersedot Batu Ruby, dan mereka pun tak menyadari awal dari malapetaka ini

Jantung si kakek tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang dalam satu hentakan, seperti orang yang terkejut, matanya melihat ke arah atas batu yang sebesar tubuhnya itu, terlihat sebuah Kunai disana, ia pun menghampiri lagi batu itu untuk yang kedua kalinya

Ia lihat Kunai yang menusuk batu itu, terdapat ukiran-ukuran yang entah ia tak mengerti apa arti dari tulisan itu, ia pun mencoba mencabutnya, karena ter lalu keras ia memutuskan untuk membantunya dengan memahat sekelilingnya agar lebih mudah mencabut Kunai itu,

Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia mencabut Kunai itu karena sepertinya sudah mudah,  
Kunainya pun berhasil ia cabut dari batu itu, Namun ada hal yang mengerikan, Batu itu mengeluarkan Cahaya merah yang sangat menyilaukan

Tanpa ada yang mengarahkan Cahaya merah itu sepertinya merasuki si Kakek itu

Melihat itu Michi yang sedari tadi bermain sendirian di sekitar Batu itu menghampiri Kakeknya yang mengerang kesakitan

Ketika Michi memegang tangan Kakeknya, kakeknya melemparnya seperti tak mengenal cucunya itu, lemparan itu sukses membuat Michi mengalami luka dan patah tulang di tangannya

Tubuh Kakek itu seperti mengalami evolusi, tangannya dan badannya membesar, otot-ototnya bermunculan membuat badannya menjadi proposional, rambutnya memanjang, hidungnya memanjang, matanya membulat berwarna merah

Ketika evolusi itu selesai, kini ia menghancurkan Batu Ruby besar itu, pukulan itu berhasil membuat batu Ruby hancur berkeping-keping dengan sekali pukulan, dan kepingan Batu Ruby itu berubah menjadi baju Zirahnya atau Armor nya

Michi yang melihat itu menangis ketakutan sambil menahan sakitnya

" Hahahahhahahahahha, akhirnya aku bebas, hhahahahhhahahhahahhah "

Tawa yang membahana itu sepertinya begitu lepas seolah-olah ia sudah sangat lama tak seperti itu, tak lama tawa itupun terhenti,dan Kakek yang sudah ber eVolusi itu menghampiri Michi dengan tatapan bringasnya

" Jangan dekati aku, kembalikan Kakek ku "

Michi memohon kepada mahluk itu

" Kau sakit nak, hohohooho, sini mari ku bantu menghilangkan rasa sakitmu "

Sambil berjalan mahluk itu membujuk

" Jangan dekati aku, kembalikan Kakek ku"

Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari Michi tanpa mempeduikan tawaran mahluk itu

Akhirnya mahluk itupun sudah dekat dan memegang kepala Michi, Michi yang kepalanya di pegang seolah-olah terbius dan sepertinya menuruti mahluk itu

" Apakah kau ingin menghilangkan sakitmu nak "

Dengan mata yang sedikit sayu Michi mengangguk tanpa ia sadari, tanpa berfikir panjang mahluk itu menusukan tangannya ke tubuh kecil Michi, hal ini jelas membuat Michi tak bernyawa seketika,

" Hahahahahhahahha, aku kembaliiiii, Raja Tengu yang abadi hhahahahahahaha "

Tawa itu menggema dan menggelegar bersama angin yang berhembus

**OoooooooOoooooooOooooooOooooo**

" Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan paman "

" Aku tak mengerti urusan ini Naruto, aku hanya mengerti tentang membuat Ramen yang nikmat hahhahahahha "

" Hah, jadi percuma saja aku bicara padamu "

" Hahahhahahhahahh "

Di kedai Ramen yang biasanya dikunjungi Naruto, sepertinya sedari tadi ada pembincaraan rahasia antara 2 orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang sedang membicarakan tentang Hinata kepada paman Teuchi

Tak mendapat jawaban yang puas Naruto memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kedai Ramen itu

Sepanjang perjalanannya matanya memandang kosong dan hampa, pikirannya jauh entah kemana, apa yang dipikirkan pun tak menentu, terlebih lagi suasana yang membuat sedikit mendukung, orang-orang menyapanya dengan hangat namun hanya dibalas dengan say hello

Sampai ketika ia merasa ada harapan yang membuatnya seperti kembali mendapat kekuatan, Hyuga Hanabi kini telah nampak dimatanya, ini saatnya mengorek informasi dari adik semata wayang Hinata ini

" hey Hanabi, apakah kau tidak ke akademi hari ini "

Sepertinya Naruto tahu kalau Hanabi bolos dari akademi

" Kyaaa!, Naruto nii "

Sepertinya Hanabi terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto

" Ada apa mengapa sepertinya kau terkejut "

" Ah, ano, tidak aku baik-baik saja "

" Kau bolos yaaa "

" Tidak, aku tidak "

Sebelum Hanabi melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba- tiba Naruto memotong

" Ooohhhh, ya sudah aku mau ke tempat Hyuga Mansion, ada urusan "

Naruto seraya meledek Hanabi, mencoba tuk menakuti

" Eeemmmm, tunggu-tunggu nii-san, tolong jangan bilang ayah "

" Nah benar kan kau bolos hahhahahaha "

" Iya, aku hanya malas saja hari ini "

" Tapi tentu ada syaratnya "

" Apa itu "

Hanabi mulai membaca sesuatu yang tak beres

" Jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari ku "

Sambil menunjuk mukanya dengan jempol tangannya

" Baik lah apa nii-san "

Sepertinya Hanabi tidak punya pilihan yang lain saat ini, ia harus menuruti perintah Naruto

" Apakah Hinata ada dirumah? "

Sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal

sesungguhnya Hanabi tidak kaget lagi akan pertanyaan ini, karena ia tahu Naruto akan bertanya seperti ini

" Buat apa kau bertanya tentang Nee san "

Naruto agak salah tingkah ketika Hanabi kembali bertanya

" Aku hanya,,, emmmm "

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hanabi sudah memotongnya

" Dia tidak banyak bicara sekarang, lalu lebih banyak di dalam kamar, habis latihan ataupun makan ia langsung ke kamarnya, bahkan belakangan ini ia tak pernah ikut dalam Misi "

Naruto hanya diam, namun dalam hatinya kecemasan bertambah

" Sudahlah aku mau pergi, sampai jumpa "

Hanabi pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, setelah Hanabi hilang dari pandangannya, Naruto hanya duduk di sebuah bangku, pikirannya berselancar kemana-mana sampai ia teringat kata-kata Minato saat akan dilepas Edo Tenseinya

" Aku lebih senang kau bersama gadis Hyuga itu Naruto, dalam sepanjang perjalananmu menurut Cakraku yang ku tinggalkan di tubuhmu, ia selalu ada saat kau mengalami kesulitan, dan sepertinya hati Kecilmu sangat menyukainya, asal kau tahu tadi aku sudah bicara banyak dengan Hiashi "

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengingat perkataan ayahnya itu, kemurungannya pun sirna, kini yang ada hanya Kobaran sengat lagi yang datang

**OooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooo**

" Sudah lama aku tak jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa, rasanya tentram sekali "

Gadis berambut indigo, bermata lavender ini sedang berbicara dalam hati, matanya telah memburu sekitarnya serasa tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun pemandangan desa tempat ia tinggal

Sudah lama memang ia tak keluar rumah, jadi maklum saja ia begitu tak mau melewatkan sedikit Moment ini

Namun setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan, ia terkejut dengan sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang di bawah popohonan, seseorang yang amat ia kenal bahkan yang selama ini telah diam dihatinya

Batinnya pun serasa perang saat ini, perang antara menghindar atau lewat begitu saja di hadapan pria itu, namun setelah berapa lama perang batin ia memutuskan untuk memutar jalan menghindar dari Naruto

Tanpa ia sadari Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang berkominikasi dengan Kyubi di alam bawah sadarnya menyadari akan kehadirannya, dan seketika itu mulai mengejar Hinata yang menghindari

Kejar mengejarpun terjadi, tapi nampaknya Hinata sangat cepat kali ini mungkin karena dorongan rasa takut yang membuatnya tak bisa terkejar Naruto

" Hinata, tunggu!, Hoy Hinata ! "

Hinata tak memperdulikan seruan Naruto dibelakangnya

Tak kunjung dapat mengejar Hinata, pengejaran Naruto yang telah sampai ke Hutan desa memaksanya melakukan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jurus Bunshinnya

Powffff satu Clon Naruto telah hadir kini

" Kau diam disini, dan kumpulkan energi Sage Mode "

Tanpa melawan perintah dari aslinya clon dari Naruto mulai bersemedi dan mengumpulkan Mode Sage, setelah merasa cukup Clon dari Naruto bersatu kembali ke tubuh aslinya sehingga membuat Naruto menjadi Mode Sage

Otomatis dengan Sage Modenya kecepatannya bertambah dan kali ini dapat menyusul Hinata

" Berhenti Hinata "

Sambil memegang tangan Hinata kali ini

" Lepaskan aku Naruto "

Naruto tak menuruti perintah Hinata yang memerintahnya, malah pegangannya semakin erat, terlebih lagi di satu sisi Naruto merasa sedih, karena tidak biasanya Hinata memanggilnya hanya Namanya saja tanpa ada embel-embel Kun

" Lepaskan aku Naruto, aku Mohon! "

Air mata Hinata nampaknya mulai mengalir dari mata Lavendernya, namun tangannya masih meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto

" Dengarkan aku dulu, jika kau sudah mendengarnya terserah mau mu "

Namun sepertinya Hinata tak mau mengerti dan tetap meronta, tapi Naruto pun tak melepaskannya begitu saja

" Berbulan-bulan aku mencarimu Hinata, jangan kau tanyakan mengapa, karena itu memang mau ku, aku mencarimu hanya untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu "

Genggaman yang tadi kuat itu kini dilepaskan Naruto, tapi Hinata yang tadi meronta-ronta dan ingin pergi hanya diam mematung,

Keduanya kini hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan mematung

Setelah beberapa lama saling memandang dan mematung, keduanya mulai melakukan pergerakan, tanpa disangka Hinata menampar pipi Naruto namun setelah itu mereka berpelukan

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu Naruto-kun! "

Sambil menangis Hinata bicara

" Saat perang usai sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu, namun kau sudah pergi Hinata-chan "

" Gomen Naruto-kun, aku hanya, ummm, hanya "

" Kau pasti cemburu ya dengan Sakura hahhahhahah "

Wajah Hinata pun memerah dan mengeratkan pelukan yang sedari tadi tak lepas

**OoooooooooooOoooooooOooooooO**

Beberapa tahun kemudian

Di sebuah ruangan itu terdapat dua orang wanita yang sedang berbincang-bincang, dari raut mukanya sepertinya pembicaraannya serius tapi santai

" Selamat ya Hinata "

Hinata terkejut, mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu

" Maksudmu apa Sakura "

Hinata sepertinya masih tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud

" Kau hamil Hinata, selamat yaa "

Kali ini Hinata terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, tak terasa air mata kebahagiaan pun turun dari kelopak mata lavendernya yang lembut, ia sangat bahagia kalau saat ini ia telah Hamil

" Benarkah ini Sakura "

" Iya benar, dan ku perkirakan tgl 2 juli ya "

" Baiklah terima kasih Sakura, aku akan segera memberitahu Naruto "

" Ya segeralah, tp hati-hati Hinata "

" Baik, sampai jumpa Sakura "

Sakura, hanya tersenyum dan melihat Hinata yang berlalu

**OoooooOooooOooooooooOooooooO**

" Apa, aku akan jadi ayah "

" Ya, dan aku akan jadi ibu "

" Aku jadi ayah "

" Ya Naruto-kun, dan aku akan jadi ibu "

" Ahahahahhahahhahahah "

Di ruangan Hokage itu dua pasangan suami istri itu sedang berbahagia, bagaimana tidak hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kini telah ada di hadapan mereka beberapa bulan ke depan

Namun kebahagiaan itu harus disimpan nanti sepertinya takkala beberapa ANBU masuk ke ruangan Hokage

" Hokage-sama, mav mengganggu anda, para petinggi dari desa Saitsu ingin bertemu "

" Bawa mereka masuk "

Setelah para petinggi desa yang dimaksud itu telah datang, Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk keluar sebentar

" Ah, Hinata bisakah kau tinggalkan kami "

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hinata langsung menuruti kata-kata Suaminya itu, beruntung sekali Naruto memiliki Hinata yang memang penurut

Setelah Hinata berlalu dari ruangan itu, pembicaraan mereka pun dilanjutkan

" Maaf kan Kami Hokage-sama mengganggu waktu anda dengan Istri anda "

" Ah, itu bukanlah perkara yang besar, santai saja hahahah "

" Sebetulnya Kami kemari bukan untuk berlibur atau apapun itu, Kami datang kesini hanya untuk meminta bantuan dari desa Konoha "

Naruto pun memasang wajah serius, karena sepertinya ada keadaan darurat disini

" Baiklah katakan itu "

" Kami tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan desa Kami, semakin hari satu persatu warga Kami terus jatuh berguguran, penyebabnyapun Kami tak mengerti, yang jelas Kami hanya mengetahuinya menjelang pagi mereka sudah tak bernyawa "

Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, seolah-olah ia berfikir sesuatu

" Ini sangat aneh, baiklah aku akan menyertakan kalian pulang dengan team Lee, agar mereka melakukan infestigasi disana, kalian tunggu di penginapan saja "

" Baik Hokage-sama, terima kasih atas bantuannya "

Kedua orang itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, lalu sambil melihat ke arah jendela Naruto memerintahkan beberapa ANBU penjemput

" Panggil Rock Lee, Tenten, serta ikut sertakan Shikamaru Nara "

" Baik Hokage-sama "

Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama-lama beberapa ANBU itu langsung hilang dari pandangan Naruto

Naruto diam sejanak sepertinya ia bicara dalam hatiny

" Kenapa kedamain tak kunjung datang "

Kekecewaannya di ungkapkan dalam hatinya sehingga Kurama mendengar keluhannya itu

" Kejahatan memang tak pernah padam Bocah, selama kebencian masih ada "

" Kenapa seperti itu ya "

" Dasar naif, itu sudah siklus alam Bocah "

Narutopun hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam

**OoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooo**

" Bagaimana disana Lee "

" Masih sepi sekali Shikamaru, mungkin Tenten menemukan sesuatu "

Namun sebelum menyambungkan talkie nya ke Tenten, Tenten sudah masuk duluan,

" Tenten disini "

Sambil memencet talkie nya

" Shikamaru, Lee, aku menemukan sesuatu, cepat berkumpul disini "

Lanjut Tenten

Benar juga perkataan Tenten, ternyata ada sosok banyangan hitam disana, mereka pun mulai mengejar kemana arah banyangan Hitam itu berlari

Mengetahui diikuti, bayangan Hitam itu berhenti dan menghilang dari hadapan mata 3 Shinobi itu,dan tanpa disangka , dan malah menantang 3 Shinobi itu

" Hohoohohohoo sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu hhahhahaha "

" Ya, dan sepertinya Kami akan mengganggu kesenanganmu kali ini "

" Oh,oh,oh, begitu ya, hmmmmmm, baiklah, ku sarankan kalian maju semua "

" Kami tak akan ragu akan hal itu "

Ketiga Shinobi itupun mulai menyerang, Rock Lee yang lebih dahulu berhadapan dengan banyangan itu, karena dengan Taijutsunya ia dapat lebih mudah menyerang dari pada yang lain,tanpa membutuhkan segel tangan

Perkelahian seperti di Ring arena pun terjadi antara Rock Lee dan bayangan itu

Sementara itu Tenten mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil, dengan segel tangannya gulungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah Shuriken yang sangat besar, tentenpun langsung melemparkan Shuriken sebesar tubuhnya itu

Rock Lee yang tau akan serangan Tenten langsung menghilang dari hadapan bayangan itu, namun serangan Tenten nampaknya tak membuahkan hasil, bayangan itu dapat menghindar dengan mudah nya, tapi tak hanya sampai disitu, Shuriken yang melesat itu mengeluarkan ledakan kecil diatasnya dan meninggalkan sesosok Shinobi yaitu Shikamaru

Bulan yang terang nampaknya menguntungkan bagi Shikamaru, karena dengan itu ia dapat menggunakan jurus bayangannya, banyangan Shikamaru pun mengikat bayangan yang sama-sama Hitam itu

" Ini lah serangan Kami yang sesungguhnya, Lee sekarang "

Shikamaru kembali menyerahkan ke Rock Lee yang sepertinya sudah membuka gerbang ke 3 dalam tubuhnya

" Baiklah, Urarengge "

Urarengge dengan gerbang ke tiga yang terbuka, sepertinya kalu dia seorang manusia pasti akan hancur berantakan karena kekuatan Lee yang dasyat

Blammmmmm bayangan Hitam itu sepertinya tersungkur tak berdaya, namun karena kurang yakin Tenten pun menambahkan dengan serangan anak panah yang bertubi-tubi

" Sepertinya berhasil, dengan semangat muda! "

Lee sangat senang dengan pertarungan singkat mereka

" Nampaknya belum Lee, berhati-hatilah kalian berdua"

Shikamaru memperingati 2 rekannya itu

Benar saja reruntuhan itu bergerak dan membangkitkan sesosok bayangan Hitam tadi

" Lumayan untuk kalian, sepertinya aku memang punya mainan kali ini "

Sosok bayangan itu tiba-tiba bertahap berubah menjadi sosok yang lebih padat, baju Zirah warna merahnya terlihat begitu wah napaknya, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang merah bulat, ya Raja Tengu itulah dia, tapi nampaknya saat ini ia tak memperkenalkan diri terhadap 3 Shinobi itu, malah langsung melesat melawan 3 Shinobi itu,

Kecepatan nya luar biasa dengan mudahnya dapat menghantam 3 Shinobi dari Konoha itu dalam satu hentakan, hal hasil membuat 3 Shinobi itu terpental berpuluh-puluh meter

" Sial gerakannya tak terlihat "

Shikamaru mengeluh

Tanpa Shikamaru sadari Raja Tengu sudah ada dihadapannya lagi

" Apa kau terkejut hohohoohoohoh "

Raja Tengu pun merubah tangannya menjadi cahaya yang menyilaukan, entah apa namanya itu yang jelas itu akan mendarat di tubuh Shikamaru, namun Raja Tengu sepertinya harus kecewa kali ini, Lee yang sudah membuka gerbangnya sampai sembilan melesat cepat dan menghantam Raja Tengu dengan kakinya, nampaknya itu membuat Raja Tengu harus menerima tendangan keras Lee sampai terpental beberapa meter

" Hohhoohohohooh, nampaknya kau berubah lebih kuat Bocah "

Raja Tengu memuji Lee tentang perubahannya yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya

" Ini akan menjadi lebih menarik hohoohohohooh "

Lee dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan, ada kontak batin antara keduanya

" Dengan membuka gerbang lebih jauh, Kau tak punya kesempatan melawannya Lee "

" Aku tahu Shikamaru, tapi aku hanya melakuakan sebisaku "

Keduanya pun bersiap lalu menyerang Raja Tengu, Lee dengan Taijutsunya langsung berhadapan dengan Raja Tengu, sedangkan Shikamaru seperti biasa dengan bayangannya mencoba mengikat Raja Tengu

Sedangkan Tenten yang telah bangkit dari pingsannya segera merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan Ribuan Kunai yang siap melesat dengan cepat

Melihat itu Raja Tengu tak tinggal diam, ia merapalkan segel tangan, lalu dari bawah kakinya keluar api yang menyerupai Naga, tanpa diperintahpun sang Naga langsung melindungi Raja Tengu itu dari serangan Tenten dan Lee

Naga itu lalu menyerang ke 3 Shinobi itu dengan membabi-buta, hal hasil membuat 3 Shinobi itu jatuh terpental untuk kedua kalinya

Sambil menunggu 3 Shinobi itu bangkit, Raja Tengu duduk di atas kepala Naga itu, dengan setengah meledek

" Hohoohohohoho, ayo bangkit Bocah hoohoohohoo "

Mendengar ledekan itu 3 Shinobi langsung bangkiit dan mencoba menyerang lagi

Pertarungan sengit pun ter jadi lagi, 3 lawan 1 namun kali ini Raja Tengu dibantu Naganya

Dentingan bunyi Kunai yang saling bertabrakan, bermacam-macam jurus dilakukan, sampai bunyi adu fisik yang tak terhindari

Namun pada akhirnya Raja Tengu tak bisa bergerak karena terkena jurus Bayangan Shikamaru

Merasa ada kesempatan Lee langsung menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya yang sama waktu Guru Guy melawan Kisame

Sepertinya ini berhasil namun Raja Tengu masih bisa berdiri walau sedikit ringkih, Tenten langsung merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan benda kecil lalu memasukan ke dalam mulut Raja Tengu itu

Ternyata benda kecil itu adalah Bom yang memiliki ledakan dasyat, hal hasil Tubuh Raja Tengu itu hancur berantakan, ketiga Shinobi itupun merasa lega karena kemenangannya

" Ahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga, tinggal laporan dengan Naruto "

" iya Lee akhirnya, aku ingin pulang dan berendam di air hangat "

Selagi Tenten dan Lee bercakap-cakap, Shikamaru hanya diam.

" Hei Shikamaru apa yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi "

" Ah tidak apa-apa, mari kita pulang "

Dalam perjalanan Shikamaru masih memikirkan sesuatu, ia merasa heran kenapa mahluk itu mudah dikalahkan, ia merasa sangat aneh dengan hal itu

Benar saja, jauh di atas sana ada dua mahluk yang melayang di langit-langit sedang memperhatikan mereka

" Tuan, bagaimana permaianannya "

" Hohohooho, lumayan menyenangkan, ternyata Genjutsuku dasyatnya tidak pudar walaupun terkurung selama berjuta-juta tahun hohohohohoho "

Kalau saja 3 Shinobi itu tahu kalau mereka tadi berhadapan dengan Genjutsu, pasti mereka akan merasa sangat kecewa

**OoooooooooooOoooooooOoooooooooO**

" Yo Hokage tugas sudah selesai "

Lee yang masih dengan semangat mudanya

" Baiklah, Lee, Tenten, dan kau Shikamaru kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat, tapi dengan catatan, buat laporan dulu hehhehe, tapi tertulis saja ya, aku ada perlu penting, mau mengantar Hinata periksa kandungannya "

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

" Dasar se enaknya saja "

Shikamaru meracau, sebetulnya ada bayak hal yang ingin Shikamaru sampaikan ke Naruto, namun apa boleh buat, Naruto sangat terburu-buru nampaknya, akhirnya Shikamaru mengurungkan niatnya

**OoooooooOoooooooOooooooOoooooo**

beberapa bulan kemudian

" Shizunee Nee !, Tolong jaga Hinata "

Suara berisik itu menggema di seluruh ruangan Rumah Sakit Konoha, bahkan Ninja yang hampir sembuh dari cideranya harus menerima nasibnya, penyakitnya kambuh akibat teriakan itu, mau marah dia adalah seorang Hokage.

" Baik Naruto kau tenang saja, suaramu mengganggu pasien yang lain ! "

Mendengar gertakan itu sang Hokegepun langsung menciut.

" Panggil Semua anggota Rokie 12 ini perintahku, semua harus menemaniku disini, "

Para ANBU yang saat itu menemani Naruto langsung menghilang memanggil semua anggota Rokie 12

Memang sungguh berlebihan tingkah dari Hokage ini, seperti ada yang sangat gawad di Konoha.

" Oh ya ANBU code Harimau, sekalian panggil Orochimaru- sama "

Apa, bahkan Orochimaru, sesungguhnya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sampai memanggil satu yang tersisa dari 3 legenda sannin ini.

Naruto semakin cemas saat mendengar Hinata semakin berteriak kencang, rasa cemasnya lebih dari saat melawan madara dulu, bibirnya kian memutih seperti orang yang sakit nampaknya.

Di depan pintu ruang bersalin Rumah Sakit Konoha Naruto mondar-mandir di tempat sampai semua anggota Rokie 12 hadir

" Ada apa Naruto ! "

Semua anggota Rokie 12 menanyakan kepada Naruto

" Kalian harus disini, ini perintah "

" Aku harus menjaga anakku Shinji, istriku sedang Sakit Naruto apa kau tahu ! "

Kiba merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang terjadi, dipikiran Kiba akan ada hal yang sangat gawad bagi Konoha, ternyata harus menemani Hokage.

" huh dasar dobe "

Sasuke mulai mengeluh sepertinya

" Apa kau bilang, nanti kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama Sasuke ! "

" Yayayayya, tapi aku tidak berlebihan seperti kau "

Mendengar Sasuke berbicara seperti itu Naruto hanya memalingkan muka dan memonyongkan mulutnya,

Selang beberapa saat, Orochimaru dan ketua Hiashi telah datang.

" Ada pa Naruto kau memanggilku "

Orochimaru langsung pada topik yang ia ingin pertanyakan.

" Ah Orochimaru aku ingin minta tolong pada mu "

" Apa yang kau inginkan Hokage, cepatlah aku banyak pekerjaan di LAB "

" Baik, baik , aku ingin kau meng edo tensei kedua orang tuaku "

Orochimaru memang tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dipinta Hokagenya, ia sudah menduga Hokagenya akan meminta hal seperti itu, dan Orochimaru pun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Ritual Edo Tensei pun dilakukan, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membangkitkan Kushina dan Yondaime.

" Dimana Kita Minato "

Kushina bertanya kepada suaminya itu

" Kau berada di Konoha kaa-san "

Kushina langsung melihat ke arah Naruto, dengan kemarahan yang tajam ia berlari dan menjitak Naruto.

" Kau mengganggu ketenangan Kami dasar baka, baka, baka ! "

" Suusuudaaah lah Kushina ini Rumah Sakit sepertinya "

" Diam kau Minato! "

Ketika Kushina melihat di sekitar, ia baru menyadari dia ada di Rumah Sakit dan terlihat banyak orang disana,

" Huh mau gimana lagi dia tetap ibu dari menantuku "

Hiashi yang melihat itu hnya pasrah, dan menerima semua kelakuan besan nya.

" Tenang dulu kaa-san aku memanggil kalian berdua, untuk melihat kelahiran cucu kalian "

" Apah Kami akan mempunyai cucu "

Minato dan Kushina merasa terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto

" Naruto apakah istrimu wanita yang berambut pink itu, yang waktu itu sedang menyembuhkanmu, apakah kau tidak takut akan mengalami nasib sepertiku "

" Tentu tidak ayah, aku mengawini anak keturunan ketua clan Hyuga "

" Oh yang waktu kejadian Pain itu, bagus sekali anakku "

Minato berbisik kepada anaknya itu seolah hanya dia dan Naruto yang mendengar, namun mereka salah ada Kushina yang menguping

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan ! "

Bogem mentahpun mendarat ke muka mereka berdua

" Apa selalu begini kelakuan keluarga Naruto "

Hiashi makin khawatir dengan nasib anak dan cucunya nanti.

Shizune pun keluar dari ruangan persalinan dan memanggil Naruto

" Hokage-sama, anak dan istri anda selamat, bayi anda Laki-laki "

Sontak membuat keluarga Naruto menari-nari gembira, termasuk Minato yang biasanya cool kini tertular Kushina dan Naruto sepertinya.

" Dasar keluarga aneh "

Hiashi yang sok cool itu melihat aneh kepada keluarga Naruto, namun saat Hanabi memberi tahu Hiashi bahwa cucunya seorang Laki-laki, Hiashi yang tadi cool malah bertingkah aneh melebihi keluarga Naruto, Naruto dan keluarganya yang melihat itu malah berbisik

" Ayahnya Hinata aneh ya Naruto, bagaimana nanti dengan Cucu ayah dan Ibu "

Semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan bersalin, satu persatu menyelamati Hinata dan Naruto lalu beralih pergi dari Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Dalam ruangan kini cuma terdapat Keluarga Naruto dan Keluarga Hiashi serta Orochimaru.

Dengan sengaja Minato mulai membuka percakapan

" Namanya siapa Naruto "

" Ah aku ingin menamainya Minato ayah, seperti namamu "

" Hah kau yakin dengan hal itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang ku ingin beritahu, ini sangat penting tentang anakmu "

" Ada pa ayah, sepertinya sangat serius "

Minato mengajak Naruto ke luar ruangan Hinata itu.

" Anak ini mempunyai kekuatan yang besar Naruto, bahkan kekutan peyembuhnya pun lebih besar dari tsunade-sama, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik, bahkan setelah ku analisa masih banyak kekuatan tersembunyi lainnya, kuberikan sesuatu, dan aku berpesan jangan mengajarinya jurus Ninja apapun sampai ia umur 10 tahun, aku khawatir ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya "

Minato merapalkan segel tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan

" Pelajari ini Naruto siapa tahu akan berguna "

Tiba-tiba Kushina dan Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan Hinata

" Sedikit lagi Yondaime, aku akan mengembalikan kalian berdua "

Sepertinya Edo Tenseinya akan dilepas oleh Orochimaru

" Minato, sekarang giliranmu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cucu dan menantumu "

Kushina memberitahu Minato

Minato pun masuk ke ruangan Hinata, mencium cucunya dan berpelukan dengan Hiashi

" Jaga cucu kita Hyuga-sama "

Hiashi hanya membalas dengan anggukan

Edo Tenseipun dilepaskan dan menghilangkan Kushina, serta Minato

rupa-rupanya kedua Shinobi itu tahu benar tentang cucunya, sehingga sebelum mereka pergi ada sesuatu yang mereka lakukan terhadap cucunya itu

Tanapa semua Shinobi itu ketahui dari kejauhan ada mahluk yang memperhatikan mereka

" Tuang Tengu, rupanya sumber kekuatan itu berasal dari ruangan itu, tepatnya seorang anak telah lahir "

seorang sosok sedang berbicara pada Tuannya

" anak dengan kekuatan besar itu yaa, seperti yang dibilang Rikudo sialan itu ohohohohoohohoh, keberuntunganku "

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

" Huh membosankan sekali teme, tumpukan kertas ini, dan smua misi ini, kebanyakan ranking C "

" Aku tak perduli dobe, yang jelas tugas ku sudah selesai dan aku ingin pulang "

" Kau tidak mengasikan, eh bagaimana kalau kita ke ichiraku ramen saja "

" Tidak Naruto, sakura pasti sudah memaskan makanan untuku, kau taukan keturunan Tsunade itu kalau sudah marah "

Mendengar itu Naruto pun bergidik ria membayangkannya.

" Lagipula kau tak kengen dengan anakmu Minato, sedari pagi kau disini "

" Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan sasuke, dan aku ingin memperlihatkan kau sesuatu "

Mendengar perkataan temannya sasuke berfikir sejenak, dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya

" Baiklah aku ikut Naruto "

" Yoshhhh, kita berangkat sekarang "

Kedua sahabat itupun pergi ke tempat yang dibicarakan, ke tempat ichiraku ramen yang terkenal di konoha

Pesanan pun sudah datang, sambil mengunyah helai demi helai ramen yang lembut dan lezatnya bukan main, pembicaraan pun mulai muncul diantara 2 sahabat itu

" Ada apa dengan Minato "

" Tidak ada hal yang begitu serius sasuke, hanya saja, aku merasakan cakra yang begitu besar dan kuat dalam dirinya "

" Bukankah itu bagus "

" Aku hanya takut, takut kalau ketika dia salah arah, tak ada yang bisa membawanya kembali "

Pandangan Naruto pun tegak lurus kedepan, tatapan kosongnnya mempunyai arti kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sedikit banyaknya menguras pikirannya

Melihat sahabatnya itu Sasuke teringat akan masa lalunya yang ingin ia lupakan

" Tenang saja, ada anakku yang akan menjadi sahabatnya, dan jikalau ia kehilangan arah, anakku akan membawanya kembali seperti kau membawaku kembali "

Naruto merasa terharu apa yang dikatakan sasuke, ternyata selama ini sasuke menganggapnya orang yang paling dekat.

Mendengar itu Naruto merasa lega,

" Hei teme, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan apa yang tertunda "

" Maksudmu apa dobe "

" Jangan berpura-pura kau, kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku "

Seketika itu sasuke tersenyum penuh makna,

" Apa kau yakin dobe "

" Aku yakin, kita adakan di tempat kita dulu, waktu aku mengejarmu "

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke angkat bicara.

" Baik, aku ingin tau sampai dimana kekuatanmu sekarang "

" Berhati-hatilah sama hiraishin yang sudah ku kembangkan, kulempar kau di dunia yang kau tak kenal hehehheh "

" Kau dan kyubi yang harus berhati-hati dengan pedangku hehehhehehhe "

Kedua sahabat itupun tertawa bersama serasa tak ada beban dihati mereka, mereka bercanda, tertawa seperti anak kecil yang bersahabat.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" apa kau yakin Naruto-kun "

" tentu saja Hinata-chan "

" baiklah kalau begitu terserah kau saja, oh yaa besok aku mau kerumah ayah, dia sudah menanyai Minato dari kemarin "

" oh, baiklah, tapi jangan sendiri ya, minta ditemani Hanabi, dan sampaikan salamku pada ketua Clan Hyuga itu "

" eh jangan menyebutnya begitu, dia kan ayahmu juga sekarang Naruto "

dikamar itu dua orang suami istri sedang bercakap-cakap, Naruto memberitahu tentang Duelnya nanti dengan Sasuke, awalnya Hinata tak setuju dengan hal itu, namuan pada akhirnya ia tak bisa menolak kemauan Naruto yang menggebu

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

" Apa kau yakin dengan ini Naruto-kun "

" Tentu saja Hinata-chan "

" Tttaaapppiiii "

" Tenang saja tidak akan ada yang tewas, ini hanya pertarungan seperti latihan saja, hanya saja bedanya ini pertarungan 2 legenda hidup hehehhhehehhheh "

sepertinya saat yang tiba Hinata masih meyakinkan Naruto tentang pertarungan ini, entah kenapa ia menjadi ragu tak seperti kemarin-kemarin

Kekhawatiran Hinata tak digubris oleh Naruto padahal Minato yang baru berumur 2 bulan itu menangis histeris, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

Warga sipil yang membeludak itu menyambut kedatangan 2 pahlawan itu, jarak yang begitu jauh tak menghalangi teriakan mereka.

Anggota Rocky 12 dan beberapa murid yang lain pun hadir disana, namun tempat mereka berbeda dari warga sipil, mereka sangat dekat dengan air terjun yang dihipit patung harashima dan madara itu

" Sensei Naruto kau harus menang "

" Tenang saja Onizuka aku akan membereskan si teme itu "

Mendengar nama panggilannya disebut sasuke yang sedang mengelus-elus perut sakura sepontan menoleh.

" Enak saja tak segampang itu dasar dobe "

Seketika itu anggota Rokie 12 tertawa melihat tingkan kedua sang legenda hidup itu.

Ketika sasuke selesai mengelus-elus perut sakura, yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi lahir, dan Naruto yang mencium Minato serta Hinata, keduanya sama-sama memberi tanda bahwa pertarungan mereka akan segera dimulai.

Naruto dengan baju Hokagenya yang dibawahnya bermotif api itu, dan rambut yang kini memanjang seperti yondaime.

Naruto segera merapalkan segel tangan untuk memanggil bos katak, dan menghantarkan ia ke sisi lain dari tempat Sasuke kini berdiri.

"Akhirnya sesuatu yang lama kita nati telah datang kawan"

seorang pria dengan tegaknya berdiri diatas batu yang sangat besar sambil mengacungkan pedang yang sedari tadi ia telah genggam, rambut dan baju kimono yang ia pakai seolah-olah melambai lambai tertiup angin..sementara orang yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum penuh makna antara senang dan kecut menghias bibirnya jubah dengan motif api dibawahnya yang ia kenakan ikut melambai terbawa angin dengan gagah dan sambil mulai mengikatkan ikat kepalanya. Setelah selasai mengikatkan kepalanya ia memberikan aba2 kepada makhluk yang sedaritadi telah ia tunggangi di atas kepalanya

" ayo bos katak, hadapi ini sasuke...! "

Dengan berani dan tersenyum ia mulai menyerang pemuda yang ia panggil sasuke itu, teman sseperjuangan sekaligus rivalnya...kunai mata 3 yang ia lemparkan bertebaran kemana2 setelah di tepis dengan pedang oleh lawannya namun keadaan inilah yang ternyata malah diharapkan oleh keturunan hokage ke 4 itu.. Sementara itu sasuke telah membuat segel tangan bersiap menyerang dengan bola api, bola api yang besarnya lebih dari penggunanya itu siap menyerang naruto, namun sebelum bola api itu menjilat kulit keturunan hokage itu hewan kodok yang selama ini ditungganginya merapalkan segel tangan dan mengeluarkan bola air yang sama besarnya dengan bola api itu sehingga keadaanpun seimbang. kepulan uap bekas beradunya air dan api itu mulai menipis namun bukan main kagetnya sasuke orang dihadapannya hilang dalam sekejap dan tiba2 sudah berada di belakangnya

" kau mencari apa teme hehehhe"

dengan cengiran khasnya naruto meledek temannya itu

" naruto kau!, tapi aku sudah menduga kau menggunakan hiraisin warisan ayahmu maka dari itu aku menangkis kunai2 mu ke arah yang bisa sharingan ku jangkau kau tak lihat di belakangmu itu HOKAGE?!.

Hewan ular yang sama besarnya dengan kodok milik naruto itu besiap ingin memakan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari hewan itu, namun ketika itu terjadi bukan main kecewanya ular raksasa itu yang dimakan hanya kepulan asap putih yang lama kelamaan menghilang..

" Kau kira aku bodoh sasuke lihatlah di sekelilingmu itu !

Tepat di sekeliling sasuke berdiri bunshin naruto yang masing2 berdiri di tempat kunai mata tiga yang sedari tadi bertebaran itu

" sial "

ya hanya kata umptan itu yang mewakili kekesalan sasuke saat ini

" ternyata kau pintar juga dobe, tak salah mereka dan aku menjadikan kau HOKAGE "

puluhan naruto yang bergerak secepat kilat kini telah beradu fisik kepada pemilik mata sharingan itu kunai mata 3 itu bergerak kesana kemari diikuti puluhan bunshin yang sedang beradu fisik dengan sasuke, namun lama kelamaan bunshin itu berubah menjadi satu oarang yang nyata yaitu naruto yang sebenarnya dengan rasengan yang super besar itu melihat itu sasuke yang telah hilang kesibukannya melawan bunshin naruto segera mengeluarkan decitan kilat di telapak tangannya dan segera menghampiri naruto yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Akhirnya ke 2 jurus hebat itu beradu dan menghasilkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, sontak membuat yang menonton pertandingan itu memalingkan wajahnya.

cahaya itu perlahan pudar menyisakan 2 legenda hidup itu diatas hewan yang mereka panggil.

pertempuran pun berlanjut, mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan taijutsu masing.

para wanita pendamping mereka harap-harap cemas dibuat ke dua lelaki itu. Hinata yang begitu ketakutan merasakan hal aneh yang terjadi, secara tak sengaja byakugannya kini talah aktif, mata byakugannya menangkap sesosok yang bergerak begitu cepat, dan sepertinya ingin menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

Cakra yang begitu kuat sangat gampang terlihat oleh Hinata, mengingat ia mempunyai byakugan

Naruto dan Sasuke kini sama-sama menggunakan jurus andalan mereka masing-masing, namun secercah cahaya menghapiri mereka dan seketika itu sesosok entah manusia atau iblis menghadanng mereka, rasengan dan chidori yang hanya ditahan dengan masing- masing satu tangan.

" Hhohoohohoohooho, sepertinya tontonan yang menarik, sudah lama sejak kejadian itu hahhahahahahahah "

Seorang pria tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya pertarungan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, dengan gaya yang menjengkelkan membuat semua yang melihatnya geram, muka konyol orang itu serasa menyimpan sesuatu makna.

Hidungnya yang begitu mancung menandakan dia bukan seutuhnya manusia, matanya yang bulat dan merona kini mentap Sasuke dengan penuh arti.

" Hehehehe, oh sharingan hhehhehehhe, mata yang kharismatik "

Mahluk itu memuji penuh makna mata sharigan

" Mata roda, hmmm secara tak langsung aku turut andil dalam penciptaannya "

Mahluk itu membanggakan diri di depan Sasuke dan Naruto,

" Kau mengganggu kami dasar orang tua "

Naruto yang tadi hanya diam kini mulai kembali ke sifat awalnya yang cerewet dan berisik.

Tingkah Naruto tak di gubris sedikitpun olehnya, ada kesibukan lain di dirinya,.  
Mata mahluk itu bolak balik melirik sasuke dan Naruto, seraya kejadian ini sudah biasa dimatanya

" Ya ya ya ya, aku baru mengerti sekarang, pertarungan itu mulai lagi ya hahahhahha, ternyata sumpahku benar hahahahhah "

Semua yang melihatnya merasa bingung ada apa dengan orang ini, kecuali Shikamaru, Tenten, dan Rock Lee yang kini melihat jelas ke arah Raja Tengu terkejut bukan main, mereka hafal benar dengan sosok ini, sosok ini adalah mahluk yang mereka hadapi beberapa bulan yang lalu

" Naruto, mahluk ini lah yang Kami hadapi beberapa bulan yang lalu "

dari kejauhan Shikamaru berteriak memberitahu Naruto

" Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu Shikamaru ! "

Naruto berteriak tak kalah dengan Shikamaru

" seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang "

Shikamaru meracau dalam hatinya

Sasuke serta Naruto mulai hilang kesabaran dan ingin mulai menyerang, namun bos katak dan ular raksasa punya mereka berdua melarangnya,

" Tahan Naruto "

Gamabunta menahan Naruto, dan menatap makhkluk itu penuh kebencian

" Kenapa Bos katak, biarkan saja aku memukul mulutnya itu "

" Sabar Naruto, orang ini sangat berbahaya, dia dia dia "

Gamabunta pun tiba-tiba merasa terbata-bata, saat mata mahluk itu membulat merah darah.

" Apa Gamabunta ! "

" Kalau aku tidak salah, menurut cerita tetua kodok Dia adalah Raja Tengu, musuh dari tuan Rikudo sannin "

Sontak perkataan Gamabunta membuat kaget Naruto dan Sasuke

Dari kejauhan Team Rokie 12 pun ikut tercengan dengan perkataan Gamabunta. Mereka serasa tak percaya ada mahluk sehebat Rikudo sannin

Kini Orang yang dibicarakan itu raut mukanya berubah derastis, dari yang konyol tadi, kini berubah menakutkan.

" Berani kau sebut nama itu hewan laknak cih "

Apa yang terjadi?, hanya dengan tatapannya saja, tanpa mengeluarkan kekuatan yang berarti, Raja Tengu mampu menggulingkan kodok sebesar Gamabunta

Gamabunta pun terpental cukup jauh, sehingga membuat kodok itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dan lenyap hilang bersama kepulan asap

" Gamabunta ! "

Naruto berteriak sekencangnya, mode sannin yang sudah aktiv sedari tadi mulai melakukan pergerakan, dan melesat cepat ke Raja Tengu. Sasuke yang melihat itu sepertinya tak mau ketinggalan, mangenkyu sharingan yang sedari tadi ingin memangsa sepertinya akan terpuaskan kali ini.

Namun semua harus menerima dengan lapang dada saat pergerakan mereka dihentikan hanya dengan tatapan mata saja. Mereka mematung seakan tak punya tenaga.

_" Naruto "_

_" Naruto "_

Suara dari dalam hati Naruto terus memanggilnya, tanpa menolak naruto segera memejamkan matanya, dan melesat menghampiri suara itu.

_" Kyubi mahluk apa sebenarnya dia itu "_

" Memang benar apa yang dikatakan katak itu Naruto, dia adalah Raja Tengu musuh dari Rikudo Sannin, dahulu saat melawan kakek ia kalah dan disegel di perut bumi "

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti, sambil menyikapkan tangannya ke dadanya Naruto mulai berfikir

_" Lalu bagaimana ia bisa bangkit ? "_

" Sepertinya karena perang dunia ninja ke 4, waktu juubi ber evolusi, dan perlu kau tahu Naruto, dia yang telah menghasud salah satu anak Rikudo sannin, menanamkan kebencian di hati anak itu, sehingga Mata sharingan lahir, dan dia telah bersumpah, keturunan itu akan selalu bertarung satu sama lain "

_" Jadi karna dia, aku tak perduli kita hadapi saja dia kyubi "_

_" Apapun yang kau perintahkan aku siap Naruto !, tapi jangan kau menyuruhku menggunakan sage mode ! "_

Sepertinya kyubi trauma dengan sage mode,wktu itu kyubi hampir gagal mempelajari sage mode dan hampir berubah menjadi kodok.

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi biju mode sempurna kilatan cahaya orange menutupi seluruh tubuhnya,

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tau apa yang dilakukan

Sasuke membangkitkan susano'o nya, dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

" Hahahhahahahh sepertinya banyak kekuatan baru setelah aku tertidur berabad-abad, menarik ! "

Dua lawan satu sepertinya tak membuat Raja Tengu itu kewalahan

Bijudama yang ditembakan Naruto tak berarti apa-apa untuknya.

Sekrang giliran Sasuke yang menggunakan susano'o, susano'o nya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang, duetpun terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keduanya saling menyerang Raja Tengu, serangan itu gagal lagi hanya dengan sapuan sebuah kipas, kipas yang sama bentuknya dengan lambang uciha.

Mereka pun terpental namun tenaga mereka bisa menghalau angin itu

" Naruto ini bahaya buat mereka "

Dalam hembusan angin yang kencang itu Sasuke memberi tahu Hokagenya, hampir saja Naruto melupakan yang lainnya.

Namun sepertinya Naruto agak cemas karena ia hanya bisa memindahkan warga sipil,

Tanpa memakan waktu banyak dan mengambil keputusan, akhirnya Naruto memindahkan warga sipil dan menyisakan anggota Rokie 12 beserta anaknya.

Anggot Rokie 12 kecuali Hinata dan sakura, membantu melawan Raja Tengu,  
Sayangnya ,anggota Rokie 12 hanyalah sedikit pengganggu.

Naruto mengeluarkan Rasensuriken berharap serangan ini jitu mengenainya, apa daya Naruto kini rasensuriken yang ia lemparkan malah berbalik mengenai anggota Rockie 12

Naruto pun kehilangan konsentrasi saat ia melihat semua anggota Rokie 12 terkapar sehingga ini kesempatan Tengu itu melancarkan serangannya,

Blasssst, Tengu itu mengeluarkn api beroda dari dalam tangannya, beratus -ratus roda api itu menghujam Naruto.

" Naruto ! "

Dari kejauhan Hinata berteriak menghawatirkan Naruto yang terhujam api itu,

Seketika itu Raja Tengu melihat ke arah Hinata dan bayinya, ada perasaan takut dalam diri Hinata ketika mata yang bulat dan Merah itu melihat Bayinya, ada senyuman penuh makna di dalamnya,

Melihat itu Sasuke sepertinya tau apa yang akan dilakukan Raja Tengu itu, Sasuke sepertinya berfikir orang itu mengingikan Minato putra dari Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan dan cakra yang hebat

Raja Tengu mulai mendekati Hinta dan ingin mengambil Minato, gerak- geriknya kini mulai melangkah. Sasuke mengaktifkan susano'o nya lagi serta mengeluarkan amaterasu untuk membakar Raja Tengu.

Dengan ke ahliannya, Raja Tengu dapat menghindar dari amaterasu, dan mengeluarkan jurus petir menyerupai naga, serangannya melontarkan Sasuke jauh,

Ketika Raja Tengu ingin mendekati Naganya untuk menyambar Hinata, tiba- tiba sakura mendorong Hinata agar tidak terkena naga petir itu,

Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa tegang, difikirannya ia akan kehilangan istrinya dan calon putranya, hampir sejengkal saja naga itu akan melahap Sakura, tiba- tiba sakura berada di kantor Hokage, rupa- rupanya Naruto menggunakan Hiraisin kepada Sakura

Dan kini Sasuke merasa lega.

Blushhhhhhhh  
Kepulan asap yang besar kini mulai menghilang, meninggalkan makhluk ekor 9 yang besar, dan diatasnya terdapat seseorang yang persis dengan Yondaime, namun kelopak matanya terdapat aksen orange, disampingnya berdiri wanita dengan mata byakugannya sambil menggendong Bayi mungil.

" Kau terluka sasuke "

Sasuke pun menggeleng tanda tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan..

Bersama dengan kyubi yang kini sudah bukan di dalam tubuh Naruto lagi, Naruto mulai melancarkan serangannya, Sasuke dengan kekuatan susano'o nya memberikan baju zirah kepada Kyubi, sehingga Kyubi berubah seperti saat masih berada dipengaruh madara waktu melawan harashima.

Pertarungan sengit itu terjadi lagi, kali ini sepertinya seimbang antara Naruto dan Evolusi Kyubi dengan Raja Tengu.

Mereka kelihatan mengeluarkan kekuatan full mereka hingga batas akhir.

Keduanya kini sama-sama terluka terlihat dari fisik Kyubi, namun keadaan Raja Tengu lebih menguntungkan,

Disaat Kyubi dan Naruto lengah, Raja Tengu mengeluarkan satu lagi kekuatannya, yaitu Naga api, Naga itu menangkap Kyubi dan menggigit dengan taring apinya, Kyubi pun jatuh tersungkur tak terdaya.

Yah Kyubi sekarat, Naga api itu mencoba menangkap Naruto namun kali ini dihalangi oleh Sasuke sehingga terjadi pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan susano'o nya dengan naga api itu

Dalam keterlukaan parahnya tak mengurungkan niat Naruto menghampiri Kyubi,

" Kyubi bertahanlah "

" Hehe, ternyata dia sangat kuat sekali Naruto, baru kali ini kita menghadapi yang seperti ini "

" Sudahlah Kyubi jangan banyak bicara nanti tambah parah "

Hinata yang melihat itu ikut terharu dan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang bersama Kyubi.

" Kyubi bertahanlah "

Suara lembut itu terdengar damai sekali di telinga Kyubi.

" Aku bersukur Yondaime menyegelku didalam tubuhmu, aku tak menyangka aku seperti mempunyai keluarga, oh ya Naruto dia mengincar anakmu yang mempunyai kekuatan yang besar "

Mendengar kata-kata kyubi naruto jadi mempunyai ide

" Tidak!, aku tidak setuju Naruto "

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba- tiba Hinata bisa semarah itu, apakah Naruto mempunyai kesalahan yang fatal.

" Percayalah Hinata, ini untuk kebaikan semua "

" Tapi dia anak Kita Naruto-kun, aku hanya tak ingin dia mengalami nasib yang sama dengan mu,aku tak ingin ia dijauhi warga, aku , aku , aku , aku "

Plak, kaget, yah hanya terkejut yang dirasakan Hinata, saat sedikit tamparan yang tak lebih dari tenaga seorang Bayi menghampiri pipinya yang merona merah. Namun sepertinya tamparan itu menenangkan Hinata yang saat itu telah kehilangan pikiran jernihnya.

" Percayalah Hinata dia anak Kita, dia kuat seperti Kita, dia anak Hokage dan Kunoichi yang hebat, Dia adalah cucu yodaime dan ketua clan Hyuga, apakah itu tak cukup membuktikan Hinata ? "

Hinata hanya terdiam mematung, mencerna semua yang Naruto katakan, seolah-olah ratusan kunai menusuk hatinya.

Mata Byakugannya mulai aktiv, melihat garang ke arah Naruto, tangannya telah ter aliri Cakra dan persis saat melawan Pain waktu dulu,

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Hinata terhadap Naruto, melihat itu Naruto hanya diam tak berdaya, kalau saja Hinata memang mau menyerang Naruto saat ini, belum tentu Naruto bisa melawan Hinata dalam kondisi Naruto yang cukup begitu parah

Namun Naruto tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, karena Hinata bukan mau menyerang Naruto, melainkan membantu Sasauke yang sudah kualahan melawan Raja Tengu yang sekarang telah menjadi 2, bukan bunshin yang dilakukan Raja Tengu, melainkan kekuatan membelah diri.

" Lakukanlah Naruto, aku percaya kepadamu, karena dia anak Kita "

Kini Naruto tersenyum dan bangga mempunyai istri yang begitu pengertian

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung duduk bersila dengan maksud mengumpulkan cakra Sage Modenya, dalam hatinya ia bicara, ku serahkan semuanya kepadamu Minato aku percaya kepadamu, dan Kami semua percaya kepadamu.

" Kyubi tinggallah dulu dalam anakku kau akan cepat mengalami kepuluhan disana, aku takut walaupun bisa kukalahkan sekarang Orang ini akan kembali "

" Nanrutooo, apakh tidak merepotkan anakmu "

" Percayalah padanya Kyubi, lagipula ketika kau pulih kau harus membantunya melawan Raja Tengu "

Kyubi memberikan cakra terakhirnya pada Naruto, dan Naruto kini bertambah kuat. Naruto merapalkan segel tangan dan mengirim semua anggota Rokie 12 yang terluka parah, ke Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan Hiraishin

Naruto membuka gulungan dari sang ayah dan merapalkan segel tangan, kyubi pun hilang seketika, tubuhnya yang besar seperetinya masuk semua kedalam tubuh Minato, setelah semua masuk Naruto melakukan Ritual lain, ia mertapalkan segel tangan untuk mengunci cakra dari Minato, agar tidak ditemukan oleh Raja Tengu sampai segel ini terbuka.

Naruto membiarkan anaknya yang masih di altar dan masih tertidur pulas seolah- olah tidak ada kejadian apa- apa

" Hinata mundurlah "

Mendengar itu Hinata sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan yang Naruto beritahu sebelumnya

Tubuh Raja Tengu yang tadinya terbelah kini mulai bersatu kembali

Naruto kini menghampiri Sasuke

" Kau sepertinya kualahan Sasuke biar aku saja sekarang "

" Lancang kau dobe aku baik saja ! "

" Sasuke, Aku memohon kepadamu "

" Apa yang kau katakan ,seolah kau akan mati saja "

" Aku sudah tahu caranya melawan dia, dan ini akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatan yang ada "

naruto memberitahukan semua rencananya kpd sasuke mulai dari A sampai ke Z

" Jangan sombong Naruto apakah kekuatanku tak sebanding dengan mu "

" bukannya aku meremehkanmu teme, tapi biarlah ini terjadi, jadilah HoKAge teme desa membutuhkanmu, dan jaga anakku "

" tidak ,aku akan ikut bertarung "

sepertinya sasuke masih keras kepala

" Sudahlah teme, itulah permintaanku, ku harap kau menyutujuinya. aku tak pernah meminta apa2 darimu hanya ini yang ku pinta ! "

" Jangan egois dobe! sudah cukup apa yang kau lakukan selama ini biarlah sekarang giliranku ! "

" Tidak ! Ini lah tugasku sebagai Hokage apa kau mengerti ! "

" Tidakkah kau lihat Hinata dan anakmu "

" Aku sudah melihat mereka sedangkan kau belum melihat anakmu kan, sebentar lagi dia lahir teme... "

" Tapi Naruto "

" Sudahlah teme, tidak ada waktu lagi, aku titip konoha kepadamu, dan ku titip anakku "

" Tidak naruto, biar aku saja yang menanggung semua "

" Apakah kau tak mengerti teme !, maaf terpaksa aku melakukan ini terhadapmu, RASENGAN ! "

naruto menghadiahkan kawannya dengan rasengan, sehingga membuat sasuke jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. naruto melamparkan 3 buah kunai mata 3 nya 2 buah kearah sasuke dan hinata.

ketika hinata menangkap kunai mata 3 pemberian naruto cahaya muncul dengan sendirinya, dan membuat hinata hilang entah kemana.

naruto pun merapalkan segel tangannya dan mulai menyerang Raja Tengu, cahaya orange itu menutupi pandangan sasuke, katika pandangan sasuke mulai jelas ia sudah tidak melihat apa-apa, meninggalkan ia sendiri di area itu

" NARUTO!"

terikan itu menggema dan perlahan-lahan menghilang terbawa cahaya yang dikeluarkan Kunai mata 3

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Darah, airmata, kematian, itulah yang di ingat Hinata di sebuah rumah yang ia beli dua tahun lalu dari hasil bekerja di restoran sebagai pelayan, kehidupannya kini tentram kelihatannya, namun baginya tetap saja ada yang kurang, wajah itu selalu terbayang walalupun saat ini ada yang menghiburnya dengan senyum manisnya, ya Minato kini berusia 5 tahun, pasti sedang nakal dan lucu-lucunya

ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak

" kalau saja ada Naruto saat ini "

ya itulah yang batinnya katakan, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuat suaminya yang ia sendiri tak tahu keadaannya bangaimana, mati, atau apalah ia sendiri tak tahu, yang jelas ia melihat pertarungan itu dengan matanya sendiri, begitu dasyat itu lah kata yang mewakili

" ibu, ayo berangkat, jangan lupa bawa maianan Ninjaku "

minato memangkitnya Hinata dari lamunannya

hanya berdua tak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal, kecuali orang yang ia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu disini, dan tempat inipun ia tak tahu diamana yang ia tahu tempat ini hanya bernama Tokyo...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo Minna gomen ya updatenya kelamaan,, sebenarnya chapt ini sudah lama ada tapi filenya hilang,,Dan terlebih lagi setelah di tunggu 9 bulan lamanya akhirnya Anak saya datang juga ke dunia ini,, mohon doanya dari para pembaca supanya anak saya menjadi anak yang berguna dan dapat merubah kehidupan keluarga dan bangsa ini menjadi lebih baik lagi...**

**Thanks semuanya yang udah baca Fic ini oh ya Dewieka silakan baca lebih teliti lagi mungkin kamu harus baca dari chap 1,**

**Sichi kage, bener bgt itu side story nanti juga banyak side story di chap2 depan**

**Kazia, hmmmm benar ga yah tebakan anda hehehhehe**

**Oke segitu aj dulu ya ulasannya pengen cepet2 di publish hehehhehe**

**Akhir kata**

**Selamat Membaca chap ini**

" Rien, Rien ! "

Seorang laki-laki berteriak di dalam rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar dan sangat cukup dihuni untuk 2 orang, dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Ia memanggil orang yang lebih muda dari dirinya

" Rien, Rien ! "

Tak kunjung datang orang yang ia panggil akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduk santainya dan mencari keberadaan orang yang ia panggil tadi.

Ia pun mulai dari kamar adiknya itu, sepertinya pencariannya tak membuahkan hasil, Ia pun melanjutkan ke lorong yang terdapat pintu keluar dari Kediamannya itu

Kali ini pencariannya tak sia-sia, Ia menemukan sosok adiknya itu sedang memakai sepatu Ninjanya dan sepertinya mau beranjak pergi

" Kau tidak mendengar panggilan ku atau kau pura-pura tak mendengar Rien " sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

Perkataan Yojiro sontak membuat Rien kaget bukan main.

" Maaf nii-san, aku tak mendengar kau memanggil "

Keringat dingin mulai menjalar di tubuh Rien, wajar saja itu terjadi karena baru pertama kali anak ini berbohong kepada kakak semata wayangnya itu, dan terlebih lagi Rien tak pernah berbohong

" Kau yakin itu..." Sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Rien

Sejanak Rien pun terpaku mematung, sepertinya kebohongannya telah ditemukan oleh Yojiro, keadaan ini tak berhenti hingga beberapa menit

" Sudahlah, terserah yang kau katakan, sepertinya kau hendak pergi? " Melihat Rien yang kini telah rapi lengkap dengan baju Ninjanya

Rien yang ditanya seperti itu mendadak jadi orang bingung, entah apa yang harus ia katakan kepada kakaknya itu

" Ano, aku mau ke tempat Hanabi sensei, ada latihan dadakan hari ini " sambil menundukan kepalanya

Rien kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena ia harus berbohong lagi walaupun ia merasa kakaknya itu tahu akan kebohongannya

" Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan padamu Rien? "

" Ingat Nii-san "

" Kalau bukan karena ia pembimbingmu, aku tak mengijinkan kau berhubungan dengan keluarga Tetua clan " sambil menekankan intonasinya seolah ini adalah perintah mutlak

Sesungguhnya Yojiro bukan anak seperti ini, ia dahulu adalah anak yang sangat ramah namun sejak kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya, ia berubah total dari sifatnya, nyawa ayah dan ibunya terengut karena sesuatu.

Sekarang ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan adiknya itu, ia yang merawat Rien sendirian hingga sampai saat ini,

" Baiklah, pergi sana " sambil berlalu meninggalkan Rien

" Terima kasih Nii-san "

Yojiropun kembali ke tempat ia bersantai tadi dan melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi,sambil membaca buku pelajaran Ninjanya yang diberikan oleh senseinya yaitu Sai,

belum lama Yojiro kembali melakukan aktivitas ia merasakan ada cakra lain, di jendela kamarnya telah duduk sosok Shinobi tapi cakra ini sudah lama ia kenal

" Hei pemarah, apa yang kau lakukan? "

Yojiro tidak memberikan respon apa-apa terhadap orang yang memanggilnya pemarah, malahan ia melanjutkan membacanya

" Huh dasar menyebalkan " sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

Tapi bukan Rutaro namanya kalau menyerah mencari respon dari temannya itu

" Hei.. Ku dengar anak itu pulang hari ini "

Mendengar itu spontan Yojiro menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Rutaro

" Dari mana kau mendapatkan info itu ? " Dengan menggebu-gebu

" Hal mudah seperti itu saja kau tak tahu Yojiro, Kita ini kan murid dari mantan anggota ANBU Root " sambil menyombongkan dirinya

Seperti yang di ketahui mereka adalah murid dari Sai, terkadang Sai melatih mereka dengan sangat extrim seperti latihan ANBU ROOT

" Adikmu sepertinya ikut menemuinya di gerbang Konoha, aku melihatnya tadi di jalan "

" Hn "

" Kau sepertinya terlalu terobsesi dengan anak itu, tidak hanya anak itu, masih ada si Uciha dan aku hehehhhehehe yang akan menghadapimu "

Yojiro hanya diam termenung, entah apa yang difikirkannya

" Sudahlah, banyak bicara kau Rutaro, aku akan berkemas dahulu, aku tak mau Sensei menunggu kita "

" Ya baiklah aku tunggu disini "

OooooooooooOoooooooooOoooooo

Siang ini memang cuaca tidak mendukung, panas terik matahari sangat menyengat, seolah membakar kulit, namun keadaan ini bukan apa-apa bagi ke 2 shinobi ini, shinobi yang kuat, pemberani, pembela kebenaran, apapun pasti ia terjang dan...

" Huh dasar seenaknya saja author menggambarkan keadaan itu, paman Konohamaru aku Haus sekali " sambil setengah pingsan

" Terus apa?, uangku saja sudah kau habiskan Minato, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa,, oh Hanabi-chan kita tak akan bisa kencan malam ini "

Konohamaru mengeluarkan air mata sambil melihat isi dompetnya yang ludes karena sebulan ini membiayai Minato

" Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab "

" Apa kau bilang!, setelah semua yang ku lakukan! "

Dan pertengkaran mulutpun terjadi antara mereka berdua, hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang Konoha

" Minato "

Suara lembut itu sepertinya menghentikan pertengkaran mulut mereka yang tak sudah-sudah, seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo panjangnya mulai berlari menghampiri Minato, yah siapa lagi kalu bukan Hinata ibunya, pemandangan kasih sayang anak dan ibupun terjadi di sana, sang ibu merayakan kedatangan anaknya kembali , namun sayang masih kurang lengkap tanpa kehadiran sang ayah,

" Terima kasih kau telah menjaganya Konohamaru "

Hinata mengucapkan kata yang memang sudah sepantasnya Ia katakan

" Sama-sama Nee-san " sambil membungkukan badannya

Ketika Konohamaru membungkuk sesosok wanita lain menghampiri Konohamaru

" Terimakasih kau menjaga keponakanku " sambil menyikut dada Konohamaru

" Ahhhggg "

Betapa terkejutnya Hanabi mendengar Konohamaru merintih kesakitan, Hanabi tahu pasti ada luka yang parah pada Konohamaru walau rintihan itu hanya terdengar untuk mereka berdua

" Ada yang tak beres ? ", Hanabi bertanya dengan serius dan khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya

" Na,nan, ti ku ceritakan Hanabi "

Keputusan Konohamaru memang sangat tepat, karena ini menyangkut Minato, lagipula banyak orang saat ini yang rasanya tak perlu mendengar cerita ini

" Rien keluarlah jangan bersembunyi "

Kata-kata Hanabi sukses membuat gadis cantik mungil ini kaget bukan main, padahal ia sudah melakukan jurus bersembunyinya dengan sangat baik, tapi bagaimana Senseinya ini tahu keberadaannya

" Jurusmu sudah sempurna Rien, tapi getaran hatimu terbaca oleh Byakuganku, cepatlah keluar "

Tanpa menolak perintah Rien segera keluar dari persembunyiannya

" Maaf sensei bukan maksudku menguping... "

" Ah tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau ingin melihat Minato bukan? " Hanabi meledek muridnya itu

" Ahhhh, ano, ano "

Wajah Rien pun memerah seperti tomat, dan menjadi salah tingkah, namun keadaan itu membuatnya semakin manis dan cantik terlihat, Minato yang ikut mendengarpun juga sedikit memerah di sekitar pipinya,

Tapi untung saja suana yang membuat mereka tersipu malu segera berhenti, karena semua team dari Minato telah datang, Onizuka sensei, Ri'e, dan Hitachi sudah datang diiringi ciri khas datangnya seorang Sinobi dengan ledakan kecil dan kepulan asap tebal yang lama kelamaan menghilang digantikan wujud seseorang

" Halloooo semua hhehehe maaf saya terlambat "

Seperti biasa Onizuka memang selalu terlambat persis seperti sepupunya Kakashi hattake

" Ah, sudah tidak aneh lagi sensei ",Minato sambil menunjukan sikap tidak responnya

Sepertinya ada hal lain yang Minato ingin sampaikan selain itu

" Kau ini pilih kasih sensei se enaknya saja kau meninggalkanku dengan orang ini, sedangkan kau melatih Hitachi dengan eksklusif "

Mendengar perkataan Minato, alis Konohamaru terangkat sebelah tanda tersinggung

" Siapa yang kau maksud orang ini Minato! " Sambil menggulung lengan bajunnya

Hasilnya pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Minato

" Sudah, sudah Konohamaru tenangkan emosimu " Onizuka coba melerai

" Apa katamu, ini juga semua salahmu ! " Minato dan Konohamaru berbarengan memarahi Onizuka

" Apa yang kau dapat kucing dapur! "

suara itu sukses menyita perhatian Minato, suara yang kurang lebih 2 bulan ini ia tak dengar, ya Hitachi kini mulai angkat bicara,

" Kau juga, apa yang kau dapatkan selama ini, anak aneh "

Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, senyum penuh maknapun tersirat di bibir mereka, tangan merekapun saling mengepal dan beradu,

" KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI! "

Keduanya tanpa aba-aba yang pasti melontarkan kata demikian seolah-olah itu sudah tersekenario,

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan

" Cakra mereka tak meningkat sama sekali, bahkan aku rasa cakra mereka malah turun drastis " sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada

" Jangan Bodoh Rutaro, seharusnya kau curiga kenapa cakra mereka terlihat Turun drastis "

" Aku hanya mengujimu Yojiro, aku ingin tahu apakah kau membabi buta hehhehe, nampaknya bukannya itu adikmu ya "

" Sudahlah jangan bahas lagi, Sai sensei sudah menunggu sepertinya "

**Yooooooooo sampai disini dulu yaaa nanti dilanjutkan lagi mav ya sedikit dulu nanti dilanjutin lagi kok soalnya ga sabar publish ,,,, oh ya jangan lupa Reviewnya,,, biar author tambah semangat okayyyyy**


	16. Chapter 16

**_hallo semua ketemu lagi yaaa semoga aja ga bosen nungguin dan tetap setia chap demi chap_**

**_oke sebelumnya kita ulas dulu_**

mfadlilarafat sama2 maafin juga klo author punya salah

Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden ; nanti ya di chapter depan saya kasih daftarnya

mitsuka sakurai ; nanti di usahakan yaaaa

LavenderBlueSky sory yaaa klo kemaren kurang memuaskan moga aja yang ini gak

uzumaki thanks yyy

waduhhhh bisa ga kerja saya heheheheheheeh

Fizan Darwis sory yaaa mampunya segitu dulu

Soputan thanksss ya ucapannya

Waraney thanks  
Bhima memang gurunya Onizuka sensei

WaOnePWG thanks yaaa doanya

Kanselir thanks yaaaa doanya aminnnn

Hadinamikaze thanks yyy and jangan lupa review trusss

Shici kage okeee deh siiip nanti dijalankan

Brian123 ni chap nya

guest tenang masih banyak chapt nya

m. di usahakan

missingnin68 saya akan berusaha

kyuuga thankss yyy

M-xxxxx oke dehhhhhhh

**nahhhhh sekarang kita lanjut chapnya **

**akhir kata selamat membacaaaa yaaaaaaaaa**

**and jangan lupa review nya untuk chapter selanjutnya**

_Tapi tanpa mereka sadari ada yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan _

_" Cakra mereka tak meningkat sama sekali, bahkan aku rasa cakra mereka malah turun drastis " sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada_

_" Jangan Bodoh Rutaro, seharusnya kau curiga kenapa cakra mereka terlihat Turun drastis "_

_" Aku hanya mengujimu Yojiro, aku ingin tahu apakah kau membabi buta hehhehe, nampaknya bukannya itu adikmu ya "_

_" Sudahlah jangan bahas lagi, Sai sensei sudah menunggu sepertinya "_

" Ada yang mengamati kita " Hanabi memicingkan matanya

Tiba-tiba Hanabi merasakan kalau sejak dari tadi mereka ada yang memperhatikan

" Bukankah mereka murid Sai senpai " Konohamaru mencoba menenangkan Hanabi yang sepertinya kelihatan berlebihan

Ternyata selain Hanabi, semua merasakan kalau mereka sejak dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka selain murid dari Sai

" Bukan mereka Konohamaru ", Hanabi membantah dengan sedikit kesal

Konohamaru hanya menatap Hanabi dengan kebingungannya

" Aku juga merasakannya Bibi, sejak sebelum aku masuk gerbang ini ", Minato mulai angkat bicara sambil menghampiri Bibinya

Wajar saja hanya mereka berdua yang tahu, sebab Byakugan Hanabi sangat tajam dari semua Clannya, sedangkan Minato mempunyai kekuatan yang sensitif berkat Kyubi

Sementara di lain pihak

" Jadi itu anak yang menglahkanmu King Bear " seorang pria dengan baju Kimono panjangnya berdiri di samping King Bear, mata merahnya dan badannya yang sangat Kurus menambahnya terlihat seperti orang yang kebesaran baju, Rambutnya yang disisir rapi kesamping itu hampir menutup sebelah matanya, sosok ini terlihat seperti orang Tolol dan lemah, namun nampaknya lain dari yang terlihat, King bear saja agak berhati-hati terlihat

" Aku tidak kalah,dasar bodoh!, aku hanya mengalah, lagipula kau juga ikut menarikku dari arena pertempuran " Rajuk King Bear terhadap rekannya itu, sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arah rekannya

Tapi nampaknya itu menjadi serius, ketika Tangan besar King Bear melaju handak menghampiri muka rekannya itu dengan cakra yang begitu kuat

Namun itu hanya sia-sia,

" Reiga " hanya kata itu yang terucap sambil menatap ke arah King Bear, manusia dengan Kimono besar itu serta mata merah menyala, menghentikan pukulan telak King Bear hanya dengan tatapnnya saja, bahkan bukan hanya terhenti, tapi tangan besar King Bear perlahan-lahan seperti remuk dari dalam

" Aaaaaa,aaaaaa! " Teriak King Bear sambil berlutut

" Panggil namaku dengan benar " pinta pria itu dengan dinginnya

" Aaaaaaaa,ba,ba, baik,,aaaaa,,, Akagawa ! "Masih tetap meraung kesakitan

" Bagus, kau harus belajar agar lebih sopan santun lagi " dengan tenangnya Akagawa seperti menggurui King Bear

Akagawa, adalah panglima ke 2 dari 8 panglima Raja Tengu, kekuatannya diatas King Bear, namun mereka berdua memang selalu bertengkar sejak jaman Rikudo sannin

" Mari kita pergi " Akagawa berlalu tanpa menoleh King bear

" Bukankah kita akan menyerang desa itu Akagawa " teriak King Bear

" Rupa-rupany kau belum belajar apa-apa Beruang Bodoh " dengan tatapan penuh aura membunuh Akagawa menoleh

King Bear yang mendengar Perintah Akagawa tak berani membantah dan mengikutinya pergi, Akagawa memang sungguh sangat fantastic, kini ia menghilang bagaikan di telan angin dan hanya menyisakan dedaunan, selain itu Akagawa juga ahli dalam senjata, waktu jaman Raja Tengu ia menciptakan Kotak pembuat masalah yang dapat menghilangkan Satu negara, dengan monster di dalam kotak itu,orang yang tesedot kedalamnya akan berubah menajadi jahat, tapi kotak dan monster itu sudah hancur, dihancurkan Naruto waktu Naruto dipenjarakan pada sebuah penjara yang memiliki pengawalan ketat dimana semua Shinobi yang dianggap penghianat berada disana..

**OooooooooooOooooooOoooooooooooO**

" Apakah sudah selasai Baa-chan! "

Seseorang dari balik kegelapan memecah kesunyian diantara beberapa orang dalam ruangan itu,

" Jangan cerewet! "

Salah satu darinya kini mulai angkat bicara karena terusik dengan kebisingan yang diciptakan orang pertama

" Huh,,aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan mereka, dan aku tak sabar ingin makan makanan kesukaanku ! "

**OooooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooO**

Dalam ruangan yang remang-remang itu terdapat 4 sosok setengah Monster sedang berbincang-bincang, nampak dari pemimpin mereka yang sedang duduk di singgasananya dengan baju Zirahnya yang menutupi tubuhnya, mata yang merah menyala besar dan bulat serta Hidungnya yang sangat mancung seperti Pinokio, sedangkan yang 2 lagi sedang berlutut didepan singgasananya menunduk dan tak mau kehilangan pengabdiannya sedikitpun di depan Tuannya itu, namun ada satu sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri dan tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan 2 orang tadi,mereka semua sedang membicarakan sebuah rencana dengan matang

" Jadi begitu menurutmu Akagawa " Raja Tengu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya setelah mendengar penjelasan Akagawa

" Itu menurutku tuan, lagi pula tenagamu belum pulih benar, dan terlebih lagi tenagamu terkuras juga saat membangkitkan aku dan 2 orang bodoh itu " Akagawa meneruskan pendapatnya

" Apa kau bilang Akagawa!, dibandingkan dengan dirimu Kami lebih baik, liat saja penghormatanmu saja tak ada Kepada tuan Tengu! " King Bear mulai angkat bicara dengan nada marahnya

" Aku bukan penjilat seperti kalian, yang menutupi kelemahan dengan penghormatan yang berlebihan " balas Akagawa dengan sombongnya

" Apa kau bilang! " King Bear mulai murka

King Bear pun mulai beranjak berdiri hendak menantang Akagawa, ia mengeluarkan semua cakranya, pedang di pinggangnya mulai melayang ke udara dan berputar-putar, lama kelamaan pedang itu berubah menjadi ribuan bahkan puluh ribuan

Akagawa yang melihat itu tak bergeming sedikitpun seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa

" Rasakan ini " teriak King Bear

Semua pedang itu mengelilingi Akagawa di segala penjuru membuat Akagawa tak bisa kemana-mana bahkan jarak sehelai rambutpun,

Semua pedang itupun hendak menusuk Akagawa

" Berhenti King Bear! " suara santai itu terdengar, orang yang sejak dari tadi diam kini angkat Bicara

" Jangan ikut campur Fuijin " sentak King Bear

" Aku hanya tak mau Tuan Tengu kehilangan tenaganya untuk kesia-siaan, percuma King Bear kau melawannya,kau akan mati " Fuijin dengan santainya

" Fuijin benar King Bear " Raja Tengu ikut berpendapat

Tanpa basa-basi lagi King Bear pun diam tak berani melakukan apa-apa lagi, semua pedang yang mengelilingi Akagawa hilang seperti angin, suasana pun kembali kondusif

" Ceritakan lagi semua Akagawa, termasuk yang itu " Fuijin tersenyum penuh makna

Fuijin terkenal dengan kebijaksanaannya, dan prediksinya 99 persen tepat, namun orang ini lebih banyak diam dan bicara seperlunya saja

" Hahahahahhaha, kau ini selalu tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku Fuijin, kau memang hebat " Akagawa memuji Fuijin

Sepertinya ada yang Akagawa temukan saat mengamati Minato dan Konohamaru kembali ke desa Konoha

" Aku merasakan kebencian dan ketamakan yang mendalam Tengu, sepertinya itu yang kau perlukan untuk membangkitkan yang lain " Akagawa melanjutkan Pidatonya

" Sialan bocah ini,bisa saja dia berbalik melawanku " Raja Tengu berbicara dalam hati

Memang Akagawa adalah yang spesial diantara yang lain, kekuatannya, dan prediksinya tak kalah dengan Fuijin, namun dari dulu hingga sekarang Ia sering dituding sebagai penghianat Tengu, tapi Akagawa tetap murid kesayangan Raja Tengu

" Aku merasakan Hawa kebencian yang sangat dalam dari seorang Bocah " Lanjut Akagawa

" Apakah dia anak yang waktu ? " Tanya Raja Tengu kepada Akagawa

" Bukan, anak itu sudah bisa melawan kebencian yang ia bawa sejak lahir, yang kau incar dahulu " bantah Akagawa

" Anak itu Kuat yaa " guman Raja tengu

" Ada yang membantunya, selain Kurama yang sudah Hilang kebenciannya, ada darah Namikaze di dalam tubuhnya " dengan gaya Dinginnya Akagawa memberitahu Tengu

" Hahahhahahaha, ini sangat menarik, aku baru tahu kalau masih ada darah Namikaze, ku harap kau tak berubah pikiran lagi Akagawa " dengan sedikit menekan nadanya Tengu menyampaikan maksudnya ke Akagawa

Sebenarnya ada apa Akagawa dengan darah Namikaze, ini adalah cerita ber abad-abad lalu saat jaman Rikudo sannin

" Kita liat nanti Tengu " Akagawa memalingkan mukanya

" Jadi siapa bocah yang kau maksud itu Akagawa ? " Tanya Raja Tengu lagi

" Bocah bermata perak " jawab singkat Akagawa

" Baiklah kita batal kan infaksi ke desa itu, misi kita saat ini adalah tanamkan kebencian pada anak itu ", Raja Tengu memutuskan demikian

Entah apa yang nanti dilancarkan pasukan Tengu nanti, sepertinya rencana mereka berubah jauh dari rencana sebelumnya

**OoooooooooooooOOOoooooooooooO**

Pagi ini cuaca memang cerah tapi tak secerah hati anggota Team 7 new generation, seperti biasa mereka harus menunggu lama sensei mereka, yang lebih menyesakan kadang alasan keterlambatannya tidak jelas

" Huhhh, seperti biasa ya, selalu begitu " keluh kesah Minato

" Orang itu selalu saja seperti ini " tambah Hitachi

" Sabar sedikit kawan, ini kan sudah biasa kita lalui " Ri'e mencoba menenangkan rekan-rekannya itu

Obrolan kecil itu terhenti, mereka melakukan kesibukannya masing-masing sambil menunggu sensei mereka datang, Hitachi memainkan kunainya dengan memutar-mutarkan di jemarinya sambil saling melempar kunai dengan Bunshinnya, Minato hanya santai sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak entah apa yang dilkukannya, berbicara pada Kurama atau memang tertidur, sedangkan Ri'e mencoba menyembuhkan burung yang ia temukan tadi terluka di jalan.

Selang beberapa lama ledakan kecil dengan kepulan asap mulai muncul di sekitar mereka membuat mereka terkejut,lama kelamaan kepulan asap itu menghilang meninggalkan puluhan Ninja, puluhan Ninja itu siap menerjang mereka,melemparkan Kunai ke arah mereka, namun Kunai itu hanya sia-sia, kunai yang mengarah ke Hitachi hanya mengenai Bunshinny, kunai yang mengarah ke Minato hanya mengenai sebatang Pohon, karena Minato menggunakan jurus pengganti, sedangkan Kunai yang mengarah ke Ri'e tak bisa menyentuh Ri'e, karena cakra pelindung yang dikeluarkan Ri'e.

" Semua bersiap " aba-aba dari Hitachi

Tanpa membantah semua telah bersiap untuk serangan balik, Minato sudah siap dengan mengaktif kan mata Byakugannya, mata Biru shapirnya kini berubah menjadi ungu ke abu-abuan, Hitachi pun mengaktifkan Sharingan nya,

" BUNSHIN ?! " Teriak Hitachi dan Minato

Puluhan Ninja itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan Satu Ninja

" Hohoohohoh, ternyata yang ku ajarkan tak sia-sia " rancau Ninja itu

Sosok Ninja itu kini terbalut kepulan asap dan berubah menjadi sosok Onizuka

" SENSEI ! " Teriak mereka bertiga

" Hahahhahahahah, maaf, maaf, aku hanya mengetes kalian " sambil tertawa Onizuka berkata

Spotan para muridnya menunjukan aksi protesnya dengan memanyunkan mulutnya

" Oke, oke, aku minta maaf hehhehe " Onizuka membela diri

Namun sepertinya mereka masih mengajukan protesnya

" Oke, sudahilah aksi kalian, sekarang aku ingin mengadakan latihan tanding " Onizuka mengungumkan latihan hari ini

Serentak semua siap, dan menghilangkan aksi memonyongkan mulutnya,

" Minato ! " Onizuka memanggil nama Minato

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Minato langsung menyiapkan diri

" Hitachi ! " Onizuka memanggil Hitachi

Hitachipun menyiapkan dirinya

" Kalian berdua, tunjukan hasil latihan Kalian ! " Dengan wajah seramnya Onizuka mendeklarasikan latihan fighting antara Hitachi dan Minato

**Oke Minna segitu aja dulu yaaaaaa Thanks udah mau nunggu chap demi chap,,, **

**And jangan lupa review nya...**


	17. Chapter 17

**TOKOH DIDALAM FIC INI SEBAGIAN BESAR PUNYA OM MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**CERITA BY ANDRI JOE**

**salam hangat buat semua pembaca, thanks yyaaa undah nungguin fic ini**

**oke kali ini kita bahas dulu yang udah nge review**

**mfadlilarafat thanks udah suka ini dilanjutkan**

**hime-chan1301 and mitsuka sakurai ini dikasih yang panjang dehhhhhhhhhh**

**koga-san dan Bhima thanks ini dilanjutkan  
**

**LavenderBlueSky ini ditampilin dikit Hinatanya dikit aja yaaa heheheheheheh  
**

**R.A.F 33 thanks  
**

** oke nanti di kasih keterangan and ini nama2 dan marganya**

**Vin'DieseL No Giza belum bosss sabar yaaaa**

**uzukage-sama dan m. dan Hadinamikaze ini dilanjut  
**

**YANG MASIH SILENT READER MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAA UNTUK KELANJUTAN FICNYA BIAR AUTHOR SEMANGAT OKAYYYYYYYY**

**INI CHAP 17 HAPPY READING**

Yo... Semua ini permintaan dari beberapa rider tentang nama tokoh-tokoh di Fic ini

Minato Hyuga/Uzumaki/Namikaze adalah anak dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuga, diberi nama Minato untuk mengenang mendiang ayahnya, Minato memiliki kekuatan terpendam yang luar bisa, waktu kecil cakranya disegel oleh Naruto untuk menyembunyikannya, Minato merupakan Jinchiruki Kyubi setelah Naruto, wajahnya persis seperti Minato, matanya yang berwarna Biru akan berubah ketika ia menggunakan Byakugannya dan warnanya menjadi mata Clan Hyuga pada umumnya, Minato telah merubah Rasengan, Rasengan Minato sama seperti Rasengan pada umumnya namun Rasengan Minato diselimuti Api yang sangat panas

Hitachi Uchiha adalah anak dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno, awal Kemunculannya ia adalah anak yang sangat angkuh, namun lama kelamaan sifatnya hampir seperti Minato, parasnya sangat tampan, juga termasuk anak yang jenius

Ri'e Hanata adalah anak dari Clan yang kecil di Konoha, Ri'e sangat cantik, Kulitnya yang putih serta badannya yang langsing

Shinji Inozuka adalah anak dari Kiba Inozuka, anak ini tidak mau di tato di pipinya seperti Clan Inozuka pada umumnya, ia sangat mirip dengan Kiba, tapi menurut Rock Lee ia selalu membuat Onar

Tobima Aburame adalah anak dari kerabat Shino Aburame, namun walaupun begitu sifat mereka sangat sama, mungkin semua Clan Aburame memiliki sifat yang sama

Rien Hyuga adalah anak dari Clan Hyuga, wajahnya sangat cantik dan terihat tenang, ayah dan ibunya tewas dalam perang saudara Clan Hyuga, diketahui ia sangat dekat dengan Hanabi, dan Hanabi tahu kalau ia sangat menyukai Keponakannya yaitu Minato

Tajima Nara adalah anak Shikamaru Nara, jangan ditanya sifat anak ini, tak ada bedanya dengan Shikamaru, kecerdasannya pun sama

Shuzu Yamanaka adalah anak kerabat dari Ino Yamanaka, kemunculannya belum ada di chapter

Chirou Akimichi adalah anak dari Choji Akimichi kemunculannya belum ada di chapter

Yojiro Hyuga adalah Kakak satu-satunya Rien, ia yang mengasuh Rien semenjak ditinggal Ayah dan Ibunya, ia sangat membenci Keluarga Ketua Clan Hyuga

Rutaro Chen adalah anak dari kerabat Rock Lee, Taijutsunya pun di atas Minato, walaupun Minato menurut Rock Lee Taijutsunya di atas teman-temannya

Megumi Chen adalah anak dari kerabat dekat Rock Lee

Onizuka Hatakke adalah sepupu dari Kakashi Hatakke,sama seperti Kakashi ia memakai Masker, namun ia tak menutup sebelah matanya, ia juga murid kesayangan dari Sasuke

Dan ini adalah Tokoh yang sudah anda kenal

HInata Hanabi Hiashi Naruto ( kemunculannya baru hanya cakranya saja ) Kiba Shino Rock Lee Sasuke Sakura Iruka Konohamaru

Tokoh yang dianggap Antagonis

Raja Tengu adalah musuh bebuyutannya Rikudo sannin, secara tak langsung ia yang menyebabkan perseteruan antara anak bungsu dan anak sulung Rikudo sannin, ia juga yang menciptakan mata Sharigan secara tak langsung dengan menanamkan kebencian pada salah satu anak Rikudo Sannin, Raja Tengu memiliki beberapa panglima

Fuijin roro adalah asisten dan panglima Tengu, ia adalah orang yang paling loyal dan taat kepada Raja Tengu, apapun yang Tengu bilang adalah hal yang ia anggap paling benar

King Bear adalah salah satu panglima Tengu, keahliannya adalah memainkan pedang

Akagawa ... Adalah panglima sekaligus murid yang paling tengu sayang, namun yang lainnya terkadang menduga Akagawa sebagai penghianat, pernah ia melakukan yang menurut panglima yang lain adalah Kesalahan besar namun Raja Tengu memaafkannya, ia juga pengguna tipe angin

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**

" Kalian berdua, tunjukan hasil latihan kalian selama ini ! "

Minato dan Hitachi pun bersiap siaga dan saling berhadapan muka, terlihat jelas keseriusan antara mereka berdua

" Aku tak akan menahan diri Baka " tegas Hitachi kepada Minato sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

Minato yang mendengar itu nampak tertawa geli, dan memegangi perutnya

" Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah kau akan menang hahahahha, tak akan ku biarkan mata merah " ledek Minato kepada Hitachi

Keduanya pun bersiap siaga karena menunggu aba-aba dari Onizuka sensei mereka

Sebelum Onizuka meneriakan aba-abanya, tiba-tiba kepulan asap dan ledakan kecil muncul dan menyisakan seseorang,,

" Kau terlambat Konohamaru " Onizuka dengan sombongnya seolah-olah ia tak pernah terlambat

Mendengar Onizuka berkata seperti itu semua Muridnya langsung sweet drop

" Kau seperti tidak terlambat saja sensei! " Ketiga muridnya berteriak

Namun Onizuka hanya melihatkan Giginya

" Ahahhahahahah, maaf aku terlambat, apakah sudah di mulai? " Konohamaru berkata demikian sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tak gatal, menandakan salah tingkah

" Belum, baru akan aku mulai tadi kalau kau tidak mengganggu " balas Onizuka

Konohamarupun langsung berdiri di samping Onizuka tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan tanpa menggubris apa yang dikatakan Onizuka

Onizuka pun sepertinya tak mengambil pusing dan melanjutkan mempersiapkan aba-abanya

Angin pun kala itu berhembus dengan lembutnya membelai setiap kulit yang dilewatinya

" Baikkkklaaaahhh!, Mulai " dengan santainya Onizuka memberikan aba-aba sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya

Kedua Ninja kecil itu sama-sama mengeluarkan bomb asap, dan sama-sama menghilang dari penglihatan mata orang yang menyaksikan latihan tarung itu

Angin bertiup tipis, hanya itu yang dirasakan oleh Onizuka, Konohamaru, dan Ri'e, namun mata mereka selalu mengawasi setiap detik daun yang bergoyang, ataupun gerakan lain yang ia anggap dan berharap menemukan kedua Bocah itu

Lama telah menunggu, pencarian mereka telah membuahkan hasil, tiba-tiba ada Kunai yang melesat kencang dari langit menuju tanah pada ujung Kiri pandangan mereka bertiga, Kunai itupun menancap pada tanah dan menghasilkan teriakan seseorang

" Aaaaaa " teriak seseorang yang berselimutkan bahan yang warnanya mirip dengan tanah, sekilas nampak sama dengan tanah itu

Phoffff,, namun itu hanya sebuah Bunshin yang tentu saja akan menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan asap

" Sial cuma bunshin " rajuk Hitachi, karena orang yang ia kira adalah Minato yang menyamar, ternyata cuma Bunshin

Hitachi pun merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya, hal ini membuat Hitachi menoleh untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di belakangnya itu

" Hahahahhaha, kau tertipu yaa, " dengan sombong Minato meledek Hitachi membuat keturunan Uchiha itu sedikit geram

Hitachi yang menoleh pun sedikit kaget dan kesal dengan apa yang terjadi, bagimana rekannya itu sudah bisa ada dibelakangnya

" Taijutsu " teriak Minato saat akan menyerang Hitachi

Tapi Hitachi tidak tinggal diam saat akan diserang Minato, ia pun juga menggunakan Taijutsu walau tak sependai Minato, dan terjadilah saling baku hantam pada keduanya

keadaan ini sepertinya di ungguli oleh Minato yang sejak awal memang selalu belajar Taijutsu waktu segel cakranya belum terbuka, satu serangan yang handal membuat Hitachi terpental jauh dan tersungkur mencium tanah

Walaupun tersungkur di tanah, dalam sekejap Hitachi sudah kembali bangkit dan merapalkan segel tangan,

" Katon; semburan bola api " teriak Hitachi kepoada Minato

Tanpa diragukan lagi puluhan bola api itu melesat ke arah Minato dan siap melahap Kulit Minato

Bola-bola api itu bergemuruh saling bersahutan menambahkan suasana menyeramkan bagi yang tak biasa, namun tidak dengan Minato, dengan tenang Minato merapalkan segel tangan

" Bunshin No jutsu " dengan lantang Minato menggunakan jurus Bunshin

Hal hasil puluhan Bunshin Minato mengelilingi Minato yang asli untuk melindunginya

Puluhan Bunshin yang melindungi Minato saling berpegangan, dan memutarkan sehingga seperti Roda yang berputar, bukan hanya itu Minato dan Bunshinnya melesat ke arah Hitachi

" Futoon; Rasangan ! " Teriak Minato

Ternyata Minato bermaksud menyerang Hitachi dengan mengandalkan Bunshinnya untuk melindunginya, dari puluhan Bola api dengan mengorbankan Bunshinnya

" Sial,, " pekik Hitachi, sambil melompat dari tanah

Sepertinya serangan Minato tak membuahkan hasil, karena Hitachi sudah menghindar, tapi kalau saja tepat sasaran ini merupakan pukulan yang telak bagi Hitachi

" Kau mengajarkan jurus itu Konohamaru, sepertinya seusianya belom pantas! " singgung Onizuka kepada Konohamaru

" Itu jurus, Kakeknya dan ayahnya, sudah sepantasnya ku mewariskan kepadanya karena memang itu hartanya! " sahut Konohamaru terhadap Onizuka

Sementara itu, Minato yang tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena tekanan grafitasi jurusnya harus bersusah payah, karena Hitachi sedang mengeluarkan Shuriken yang besar, dan tanpa basa-basi Shuriken itupun langsung dilemparnya ke arah Minato

Shuriken itu berputar-putar dengan cepat, seolah-olah seperti membelah angin dan mencingcangnya

Sebelum Shuriken itu mengenai Minato, Minato sudah dapat menghindar, namun Hitachi yang dihadapannya kini berubah menjadi kepulan asap

Betapa kagetnya Minato, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara decitan yang sangat berisik di belakangnya

Rupa-rupanya Hitachi sudah bersiap dengan Chidorinya,ternyata sesungguhnya Shuriken besar itu adalah Hitachi, sungguh sial Minato ia kali ini tak dapat menghindar

Blammmmmmm ledakan itu terdengar kencang, semua yang menyaksikannya kaget bukan main,

" Bukankah jurus itu sama bahayanya Onizuka ! " Marah Konohamaru sambil mengeluarkan gaya komikalnya

" Hehhehehehehe " Onizuka hanya tertawa dan malu

Lalu bagaimana nasib Minato, ternyata Hitachi harus kecewa karena yang ia kenai hanya Bunshin

" Sial Bunshin lagi, dimana dia sekarang! " Teriak Hitachi, sambil melihat sekelilingnya

Lalu Hitachi mengaktifkan Sharigannya

Sementara itu

" Paman Kurama, pinjamkan aku cakramu ya " rengek Minato kepada Kurama

Ya rupanya saat ini Minato sedang menemui Kyubi di alam bawah sadarnya

" Hahahhahaha, Gaki, hal sepele ini saja kau mau pinjam cakraku, cakraku saja sudah hampir habis gara-gara Yami dirimu, jadi luka dalamku masih belum bisa sembuh dan cakraku kini terbatas sampai aku sembuh" jawab Kyubi

" Jadi seperti itu paman, maaf kan aku sudah ceroboh, seharusnya sekarang kau sudah sembuh " lanjut Minato dengan murung

" Hahahahahaha, sudahlah Gaki, kau pasti bisa sendiri dulu Okayyyy " Kyubi memberi motifasi kepada Minato

Minato kembali berasemangat dan siap melawan Hitachi lagi,

" Taijutsu ; badai Konoha " dari balik Pohon Minato berteriak

Hitachi yang sudah mengetahui dengan Sharingannya memberikan perlawanan

"Sial, Taijutsu lagi " dalam hati Hitachi

Baku hantam pun terjadi lagi, kali ini lebih sengit dari sebelumnya, ketika salah satu pukulan hampir mengenai salah satunya, mereka langsung menggunakan jurus pengganti

Baku hantam yang sengit itu berujung pada terpentalnya mereka berdua karena masing-masing mendapat pukulan telak, membuat jarak mereka berjauhan

Keduanya bangkit dengan sama-sama tersenyum seperti orang yang sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini di inginkan

" Kau banyak kemajuan baka " Hitachi mulai pembicaraan dan memuji Minato

" Kau juga Teme, kau makin kuat saja " balas Minato kepada Hitachi

" TAPI APAKAH KAU MAMPU MENGHADAPI INI !" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan

Secara bersamaan, sepertinya mereka mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bukan Biasa, itu terlihat dari tangan Minato yang mengeluarkan API, namun seperti tersedot angin dan berubah menjadi gumpalan Bulat angin bercampur dengan API, persis waktu melawan King Bear

Sedangkan dari tangan Hitachi mengeluarkan decitan yang sangat bising disertai Kilatan cahaya yang silau layaknya petir yang sedang berpesta ria

Keduanya pun bersiap menyerang

" HITACHI! " teriak Minato

" MINATO! " Teriak Hitachi

" HITACHI "

" MINATO "

" HITACHI "

" MINATO "

" GOKU ! "

Dalam sekejap jurus Hitachi dan Minato menghilang karena Bingung, siapa itu Goku

" Maaf sepertinnya salah masuk cerita " orang yang bernama Goku itu panik

Hasilnya membuat semua yang ada disitu jadi sweet drop, termasuk pembaca ya hahahahhahahahahahh just kidding ( ditimpukin pembaca ) lagian kayaknya serius bgt hehhehehehhe

Oke lupakan GUYONAN tadi hehhehehe kita kembali ke cerita

Sementara itu Konohamaru dan Onizuka yang melihat itu sungguh terkejut bukan main

" SIAL mereka menggunakan ini ! " Teriak Onizuka dan Konohamaru

Onizuka segera merapalkan segel tangan dan menggebrakannya ke tanah

" Doton; dinding penutup " teriak Onizuka

Seketika itu tanah di belakang Minato dan Hitachi tiba-tiba menjadi tinggi, seolah-olah mengurung mereka

Sementara Konohamaru juga tak mau ketinggalan, ia merapalkan segel tangannya

" Foton ; tornado Huricane " teriak Konohamaru

Seketika itu satu angin tornado menghampiri Minato dan Hitachi, tornado itu mematung di tengah-tengah antara keduanya, membuat mereka tidak bisa mengenai sasaran lawannya dan malah meleset ke dinding tanah yang ada di belakang lawannya buatan Onizuka sensei

Namun ledakan hebat pun terjadi, jurus merek sukses membuat dinding tanah yang dibelakang lawannya meledak hancur berhamburan

" Ahhhh sukurlah " Konohamaru dan Onizuka lemaas

" Sial kenapa begini " rancau Minato dan Hitachi

" Apa yang kalian lakukan,, sudah ku bilang,, itu jangan digunakan sangat bahaya " Onizuka memarahi Minato dan Hitachi

Tapi sepertinya amukan Onizuka tak dihiraukan mereka berdua, mereka malah melihat wajah rekannya masing-masaing, karena wajah mereka menjadi hitam-hitam karena ledakan, hal itu membuat mereka tertawa...

" Hahhahahahah Hitachi mukamu hahhahahahahahah " oceh Minato

" Kau juga Minato hahahhahahahahaahhahahahah " balas Hitachi

Kedua sensei mereka dan Ri'e hanya bisa menahan kekesalan

" Huhhh dasar anak-anak " keluh Konohamaru

Disisi lain rupanya sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka semua, dan kini mulai beranjak pergi, dengan baju Kimono yang sangat besar, badan yang Kurus, rambut pirang yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya, karena besarnya bajunya sehingga jika ada angin yang berhembus Kimono yang di kenakannya seolah-olah menari-nari

" Memang keturunan Clan Namikaze " ia berkata sambil melihat ke arah Minato dan rekan-rekannya itu

" Sepertinya berjalan sesuai rencana " tambahnya

Dalam sekejap orang itupun menghilang

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pagi ini suasana sangat cerah, kicauan burung-burung seraya memanggil yang masih terlelap, terbaring di tempat tidurnya, suasana yang tenang dan bersahabat ini seakan membuat orang yang merasakannya tak mau beranjak.

Tapi tidak di kediaman Mansyon Hyuga yang megah ini

" MiiiiNatoooooo!, jangan buat dirimu malas anak muda! " Teriak Hiashi dari balik pintu kamar Minato

Sementara orang yang dibalik kamar itu malah menarik selimut, dan tak nmengindahkan teriakan Kakeknya itu

" Ahhhhh ada-ada saja pagi ini ! Selalu setiap pagi! " Keluh Minato dari balik selimutnya yang kini telah menutupi semua tubuhnya

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari cucunya itu, sepertinya Hiashi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, kakinya berkali-kali di injakan ke lantai tanda amarahnya

" Baaaikkklahhh kalau begituuuu! " teriak Hiashi sambil menggunakan Kuda-kuda

Sepertinya kakek ini ingin mengeluarkan jurus yang jitu untuk membangunkan cucunya itu

" JYUKENNNN! " Teriak Hiashi, sambil melanjarkan jurusnya ke arah daun pintu itu

Brrrruuuuukkkkkk! Daun pintu yang bagus itu sepertinya kini harus menjadi kayu bakar, karena sudah pecah berhamburan

Hal itu membuat Minato takut setengah mati, apalagi muka Hiashi yang kini berubah menjadi seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin

" Hyaaaaaaaaa !, sabar, sabar dulu Kek " rengek Minato kepada Hiashi

Tapi nampaknya tidak berhasil, Karena Hiashi semakin mendekat lalu menarik Minato dan memukulnya sehingga ia terpental ke luar kamarnya, sampai ke ruang utama tempat keluarga ini menyantap makan paginya, dan terjatuh pas di piring makan Hanabi

" Kaliaannnnnn apa-apaan ini, mengganggu saja! " Teriak Hanabi karena makanannya berantakan tertiban Minato

Hal hasil adu mulutpun terjadi antara mereka bertiga, sementara Hinata hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum serta tertawa lepas

" Andai saja ada kamu disini Naruto-kun " Batin Hinata perih

Namun ada yang lebih sengsara lagi setiap pagi, yaitu pembantu di keluarga ini

" Huhhhhhh pasti aku akan memasang pintu itu lagi " keluh pembantu keluarga Hyuga ini, yang setiap harinya pasti memasang pintu yang di hancurkan Hiashi

**OooooooooooOooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

" Baiklah!, aku berangkat duluan yaa semua ! " Teriak Minato dengan semangatnya

Hari ini adalah hari dimana tahap ujian akhir Chunin, setelah menunggu 2 bulan ini lah saatnya yang ditunggu-tunggu

" Ya hati-hati Minato " balas 3 orang yang saat ini ia sapa,

Setelah Minato menghilang dari pandangan barulah percakapan dimulai

" Saat nya kita juga bersiap " perintah Hiashi kepada ke 2 putrinya itu

" Tentu saja ayah, " jawab Hanabi kepada perintah ayahnya itu

" Apakah ini benar ayah, tentang perkataan Hokage 2 bulan lalu " tanya Hinata kepada Ayahnya

" Kita tidak tahu Hinata, yang terpenting kita harus siap siaga " jawab Hiashi sambil memikirkan perkataan Hokage 2 bulan yang lalu

" Aku juga akan menggerakan pasukan clan Hyuga untuk berjaga-jaga " tambah Hiashi

" Baiklah kalau begitu mari bergegas " lanjut Hiashi dengan semangat

" Yossshhhhh " teriak kedua putrinya itu

**OoooooooOooooooOoooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hari ini jalanan sangat ramai, karena para penduduk sedang menuju ke tempat ujian Chunin, mereka seakan tak mau kehilangan untuk menonton pertarungan itu

Minato yang sedang berlari dengan semangatnya menuju tempat berkumpul team new 7, karena sepertinya ini sudah terlambat, ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya karena takut akan kena omelan Hitachi,

Karena tidak memperdulikan di sekitarnya, ia pun akhirnya menabrak seseorang, walaupun sudah menggunakan rem dadakan tapi apa daya laju larinya itu tak bisa di bendung

Brrruuuukkkkkkk

" Ittaaaa,, " teriak Minato sambil jatuh duduk, ia pun mengusap-usapkan kepalanya yang sedikit sakit

Saat ia melihat, dihadapannya berdiri laki-laki dengan baju Jonin lengkap, rambutnya yang pirang dan menutupi sebelah matanya, hanya memandang Minato dengan senyuman

" Maaf paman aku tak sengaja..maafkan aku paman" pinta Minato karena menyesal telah menabrak orang itu

Orang itupun hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan Minato,

" Tidak apa-apa Minato " balas orang itu sambil tersenyum

Minato pun tambah bingung kenapa orang ini tidak marah, padahal ia menabraknya dengan kencang, terlebih lagi orang ini tau akan Namanya

" Bagaimana paman bisa tahu namaku " tanya Minato kepada nya

" Tentu saja aku tahu namamu, kau adalah saudaraku juga " jawab orang yang berdiri di depan Minato

" Memangnya siapa paman ini " tanya Minato lagi sambil gaya berfikir

" Namaku Akagama Namikaze " jawab orang yang kini diketahui bernama. Akagama Namikaze

Minato pun tambah bingung, kenapa nama belakangnya sama dengan nama Kakeknya, dan ayahnya yang terkadang nama itupun digunakan selain nama Uzumaki, dan nama itupun terkadang digunakan di belakang namanya, terlebih lagi ia baru melihat orang ini

" Sudahlah Minato kau tak perlu bingung, kau jarang melihatku mungkin, karena aku ada misi yang sangat panjang dan baru tiba hari ini " sambung Akagama, karena melihat Minato sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu, tapi memang benar karena Minato sedang memikirkan dirinya

" Baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya kau harus datang paman, ke pertandinganku yaa " pinta Minto kepada Akagama

" Baik,, tapi kau harus menang " jawab Akagama

" Tenang saja aku pasti menang " Minato dengan semangat menggebu

" Karena Kita satu marga, jika kau menang aku akan memberikan Hadiah untukmu " kata Akagama

" Apakah itu benar, tenang saja aku akan menang " jawab Minato

" Tapi,, Minato jangan bilang kepada siapapun tentang pertemuan Kita " sambung Akagama

" Lho kenapa paman " Minato bingung lagi

" Ini urusan keluarga Minato,, dahulu ada pertengkaran " jawab Akagama

" Apa itu " tanya Minato

" Sudah lah kau ini masih kecil " jawab Akagama

" Ya sudah lah kalau begitu " Minato dengan sedikit ragu

Akhirnya Minato pun kembali berlari meninggalkan Akagama sendirian

Sebenarnya siapa Akagama itu yang masih ada dipikiran Minato, sepangjang larinya ia terus memikirkannya, namun pada akhirnya Ia tak memperdulikan lagi itu semua

**OooooooooooooOooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Semilir angin membelah panas terik yang menyentuh kulit, hiruk-pikuk ribuan orang yang memadati stadion itu, bukan hanya dari penduduk desa itu, tapi dari belahan desa lain yang anggotanya ikut dalam ujian Chunin ini yang memang sudah meamasuki Final, sorak-sorak tak terhindarkan lagi,tepuk tangan,tabuhan drum band seadanya, bising memang tapi inilah yovoria dari penonton yang menyaksikan ini,

Walaupun begitu banyak keuntungan yang didapat dari acara ini, pemasukan ekonomi Konoha bertambah banyak,

Tapi dibalik itu semua beberapa ninja elit sedang berjaga-jaga, karena menurut kabar 2 bulan yang lalu ada kabar penyerangan ke desa ini

Perintah ini bukan main-main karena Hokage mereka sendiri yang memerintahkan secara gambalang dan langsung, tak terkecuali para ANBU juga ikut berjaga-jaga,dan lebih hebatnya lagi para Ninja elit dari Suna pun ikut membantu, namun kabar ini sengaja ditutupi untuk manjadikan suasana ini Kondusif

Suara penonton pun makin Bising ketika Hokage dan Kazekage memasuki Podium, kerena itu berarti acara akan segera dimuali sedikit lagi setelah Hokage memberikan sambutan

Tanpa membuang waktu lama sang Hokage (Sasuke ) pun memberikan sambutan, tidak banyak yang ia katakan maklumlah memang begitu wataknya sedari muda, tapi walau hanya sebentar itu sudah cukup membuat audiens berhenti dengan kebisingannya, digantikan dengan suasana yang hening

Sambutan pun selesai, tanpa basa-basi lagi wasit pertandingan pun ikut masuk ke arena dengan sangat malas-malasan, mungkin karena di kurang tidur, tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi penonton yang semangatnya menggebu-gebu

" Eheeemmmm, eheeeemmmm, ya tugas saya disini sebagai wasit dalam pertandingan ujian Chunin ini, seperti biasa kita undi dulu siapa yang akan melawan siapa " dengan nada malasnya sang wasit berkata

" 1..., 2..., 3... " Dengan aba-abanya layar besar yang terpasang di empat penjuru stadion itu memilih acak nama-nama yang sudah berhasil lolos

Tanapa butuh waktu yang lama, Nama-nama itupun akhirnya muncul

Shinji inozuka (konoha) vs Dango (Suna) Tajima Nara (konoha) vs Akane (suna) Rien Hyuga (konoha) vs Kuro (Otagakure) Hitachi (konoha) vs Rutaro Chen (konoha) Zama (Kirigakure) vs Edam (Suna) Minato Hyuga (konoha) vs yojiro Hyuga (konoha) Darui daruma (Iwagakure) vs Hatami (Kirigakure)

" Yosh, itulah nama-nama dari yang akan bertarung untuk hari ini, masih ada Esok yang akan bertanding " kata Wasit itu

Ternyata, karena banyaknya peserta Ujian yang masuk Final kali ini maka Final dibagi menjadi menjadi 7 pertandingan perhari, dan kalaupun waktunya belum sampai jam 5 sore makan akan di acak lagi nama-nama untuk pertarungan tambahan

Karena nama sudah keluar, layarpun memilih lagi secara acak siapa yang akan bertarung lebih dahulu

" Hitachi (konoha) vs Rutaro Chen (konoha) " teriak semua penonton dengan kegirangan

Namapaknya ini pertarungan yang diharapkan yaitu anak dari Hokage

Banyak yang berjudi disini, ada yang bertaruh Hitachi ada pula yang bertaruh Rutaro, menurut yang bertaruh Rutaro, Hitachi tidak ada apa-apanya ia ditakuti karena ayahnya seorang Hokage, sedangkan menurut yang bertaruh Hitachi mengatakan sebaliknya

Kedua bocah itupun telah sampai di arena pertandingan, semangat api yang berkobar antara keduanya

" Ini yang ku tunggu dan ku harapkan, anak manja " perkataan Rutaro membuat Hitachi agak naik darah

" Kita lihat saja siapa yang mencium tanah " jawab Hitachi

Sang wasitpun berdiri di tengah-tengah dan ingin melakukan aba-aba untuk memulai pertandingan,

Beribu pasang mata melihat dengan antusias, dan tidak sabar ingin melihat Kebolehan anak Hokage, tak ada yang berpaling dari mereka berdua, semuanya sama melihat ke arah mereka

" Baiklah, aku ingin melihat pertarungan ini dengan cepat agar tugasku cepat selesai " sang Wasit menekankan kata-katanya, memang dasar pemalas, mungkin ia dari Clan Nara

" Mulai hoooaaaammmm " sambil menguap sang wasit berkata

Sepertinya aba-aba itu tak buat mereka beranjak dari saling tatapnya, mereka diam seolah-olah saling menunggu satu sama lain siapa yang akan memulai, melihat akan Hal ini, para penonton jadi bingung dengan situasi ini

" Pemikiran mereka sepertinya sama Sasuke " oranng yang duduk sebelah Sasuke yang diketahui adalah Gaara membuka percakapan

" Ya, kau melihatnya " sambut Sasuke dengan Cool nya

Slassssshhhhhh, tiba-tiba 3 Shuriken kecil melesat dari belakang Rutaro yang sedar berdiri kaku menuju Hitachi yang tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya,

Shuriken itu berhasil mengenai Hitachi yang sedang mematung, tapi nampaknya si pelempar harus kecewa, karena Hitachi berubah menjadi seonggok Kayu,

Lalu Hitachi yang asli melesat dari pepohonan, dengan menendang Rutaro yang sedang mematung serta melempar Kunai ke arah dimana Shuriken tadi berasal, Nasib Rutaro yang mematung tadi ternyata juga seonggok Kayu, Rupa-rupanya mereka berdua sama-sama menggunakan jurus pengganti sebelum aba-aba dimulai

Kunai yang mengarah Ke tempat Shuriken tadi berasal tertangkis sebuah besi karena terdengat seperti Besi yang saling beradu,

" Pemikiran kita sama ternyata " Rutaro memulai percakapan sambil menangkis Kunai Hitachi yang melesat

" Hanya pertama, nanti juga berbeda" jawab Hitachi

Sambil salto berputar-putar Rutaro melesat menuju Hitachi dan diakhiri dengan tendangan yang cukup keras, sepertinya Rutaro menginginkan pertarungan jarak dekat

Tendangan Rutaro berhasil di tangkis oleh Hitachi, walaupun Hitachi agak sedikit goyah

" Sial, Taijutsu, nampaknya lebih hebat dari Minato " guman Hitachi dalam hati

Sepertinya Rutaro tak memberi ampun kepada Hitachi, Ratusan tendangan dan Ratusan pukulan di lancarkannya ke tubuh Hitachi, hingga sepertinya Hitachi agak kwalahan namun tetap menyambut pukulan demi pukulan, dan tendangan demi tendangan

Minato yang melihat temannya terdesak itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak untuk menyemangati

" Ayo Hitachi, tangkis, pukul kanan, pukul kiri, Tendang kepalanya Hitachi " teriak Minato

" Dasar baka, berisik sekaliii " gerutu Hitachi dalam hatinya

Sementara dari podium para Kage

" Sepertinya anakmu kalah dalam kecepatan dan kekuatannya Sasuke " guman Gaara tanpa menoleh lawan bicaranya itu karena terus menyaksikan pertarungan itu

" Gunakan Sharingan mu Bodoh " gerutu Sasuke dalam hati tanpa merespon perkataan Gaara

Merasa dirinya terdesak, akhirnya Hitachi menggunakan mata Sharingan nya,hal ini nampaknya membuat agak seimbang, dengan Sharingannya satu kesempatan yang ia punya, saat selesai memukul Rutaro seperti tertarik grafitasi pukulannya sendiri, memang bagi yang tidak mempunyai Sharingan tidak akan melihat kesempatan itu, itulah mengapa taijutsu Rutaro dapat dikatakan hampir sempurna.

Melihat kesempatan itu datang, Hitachi tidak menangkis serangan Rutaro, melainkan ia memilih menghindar dari pukulan yang nampaknya jika mengenai akan mendapatkan luka yang Fatal

Hitachi memendekan tubuhnya dengan cara berjongkok, otomatis pukulan yang dilancarkan Rutaro hanya mengenai angin, membuat Rutaro seperti kehilangan keseimbangannya nol koma sekian detik,

Hitachi menarik tangan Rutaro dengan menangkap pergelangan tangannya, hal ini spontan membuat Rutaro kehilangan keseimbangan, posisi hitachi kini terlentang dengan kedua kakinya yang sangat siap menendang Rutaro sekuat tenaga, Rutaro pun terpental beberapa meter oleh Hitachi

Dari kejauhan di podiun peserta ada yang berkomentar dingin

" Dasar ceroboh! " Oleh sepasang mata yang melihat pergerakan itu, yang di ketahui adalah Yojiro Hyuga

Terpentalnya Rutaro adalah kesempatan bagi Hitachi untuk merapalkan segel tangan

" Katon ; semburan Bola api " teriak Hitachi

Dari mulut Hitachi kini keluar bola api yang sangat besar, setiap geliatan bola api itu siap untuk menjilat kulit Rutaro dengan senang hati

Namun Rutaro tidak tinggal diam saat melihat itu, ia tak mau hari ini menjadi santapan Api besar itu,

" Badai Konoha! " teriak Rutaro

Rutaro memutarkan badannya hingga membentuk putaran tornado, hal inilah yang menyelamatkan Rutaro dari jilatan api yang menggebu-gebu, lama kelamaan Api ini pun menghilang, mungkin karena kehabisan bahan bakarnya, keadaan ini nampaknya melegakan Rutaro

Tapi tidak sampai disitu, ketika api itu menghilang Hitachi sudah siap dengan Chidorinya dan melesat secepat-cepatnya ke arah Rutaro, kali ini Hitachi tidak akan kecewa karena Chidorinya mengenai sasaran dan membuat ledakan

Baaammmmmmm! Suara ledakan itu terdengar, penonton yang melihat itu meyakinkan diri mereka bahwa Rutaro akan terluka parah

Benar saja Rutaro terpental jauh beberapa meter, badannya kini tidak ada pergerakan lagi, mukanya yang agak hitam karena ledakan, matanya tidak menunjukan bahwa ia terjaga, terpejam itulah keadaannya saat ini

Hitachi merasa inilah kemenangannya, kini ia mendudukan badannya, mengistirahatkan dirinya karena pertandingan ini cukup menguras tenaganya

Sang Wasitpun mendekat untuk melihat keadaan Rutaro, tapi langkah itu terhenti karena orang yang akan diperiksa keadaannya kini mulai menandakan perubahan,

Ya Rutaro kini mencoba membangkitkan dirinya, tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Rutaro untuk bangkit, Hitachi yang melihat keadaan ini melotot kaget bukan main, bukan hanya Hitachi, para penonton pun kaget melihat akan pemandangan ini

" Apakah kau akan sampai sejauh ini Rutaro " Megumi berbicara dalam hati melihat teman satu Tim nya itu

Melakukan senam, itulah yang dilakukan Rutaro setelah bangkit berdiri, yang dilakukannya ini seperti melecehkan lawannya

" Sialan orang ini " guman Hitachi dalam hatinya

" Huhhhh kau lumayan juga anak Hokage, sampai sejauh ini " Rutaro sambil melakukan senamnya berkata demikian

" Baik lah kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi menyenangkan, sudah lama aku ingin menjajal ini " lanjut Rutaro

Rutaro pun menghentikan senamnya dan membuka perban yang melilit kedua tangannya layaknya Rock lee, satu perban yang melilit lengan kiri nya sudah berhasil ia buka, ketika ia lemparkan perban itu semua mata yang melihatnya kembali terkejut dibuatnya, ASTAGA ternyata perban itu sangat berat hingga menimbulkan suara seperti benda yang jatuh, tak terkecuali Hitachipun terkejut

" Kenapa kau hanya melihat, terkejut ya, itu cuma setengah TON kok hehhehehehe " Rutaro mengungumkan berat perbannya itu

Rutaro melanjutkan membuka perban di tangan kanannya yang memang beratnya sama, tak lupa dia juga membuka perban di kedua kakinya yang sepertinya beratnya sama, dan yang lebih dasyat lagi ketika ia membuka bajunya yang seperti Rock Lee namun bedanya bajunya berwarna Hitam

jangan salah sangka dulu ini bukan porno, Rutaro memakai 2 baju dalam tubuhnya, ketika baju itu dilemparkan tak seperti semua perbannya bajunya ini nampak lebih berat

" Kalau yang itu 5 TON hahahahahhaha " Rutaro tertawa

Apa!, Lima ton!, teriak semua penduduk yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu

Dari podium Hokage mulailah sebuah percakapan

" Apa! 5 Ton!, apa yang dilakukan Sai terhadap anak didiknya itu " teriak Sasuke

" Apakah Sai akan menjadikan anak ini Monster " sambung Gaara

Sementara di podium peserta

" Apa sebetulnya anak ini " teriak Minato kaget

" Sai Senpai, latihan apa yang ia gunakan " gerutu Onizuka dalam hati

Kembali ke pertarungan, nampak Hitachi sedang bersiap siaga menunggu datangnya Monster itu,

" Baiklah, Kita mulai lagi oke " Rutaro berkata dengan santainya

Sriiiiiinggggggggg, tiba-tiba Rutaro menghilang dari pandangan mata, gerakan tanpa angin yang bergoyang itu seperti Rutaro telah tertelan Bumi, namun itu salah, dia bukanlah menghilang melainkan pergerakannya yang sangat cepat tanpa mengundang angin, tak butuh waktu yang lama Rutaro sudah ada di depan mata Hitachi, Rutaro melancarkan pukulan yang sukses mengenai Hitachi, bahkan Hitachi pun tak tahu bahwa Rutaro sedang memukul,

" Sialan Sharingan Tomoe 1 saja tak mampu melihatnya " gerutu Hitachi dalam hati

Sukses memukul, Rutaro kembali tak terlihat oleh mata, seolah-olah Hitachi bertarung sendirian

Pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan mengantarkan Hitachi pada ketinggian jauh di atas tanah, bagi Rutaro inilah kesempatan yang bagus

" Urarengge " teriak Rutaro

Sepertinya tak susah payah Rutaro melancarkan jurusnya itu, membawa Hitachi jatuh ke tanah dengan kencang,

Dan inilah pertama kali Rutaro terlihat mata oleh para penonton, ia berdiri dengan santainya sambil bertolak pinggang

" Apakah aku akan kalah kali ini " Hitachi berkata pada hatinya

Hitachi pun bangkit dengan agak susah payah, sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

" Ayooo Hitachiii, kalahkan dia " teriak Minato

Rutaro yang meihat Hitachi bangkit hanya tertawa kekeh,

" Rupanya kau kuat juga Bocah Uchiha " Rutaro terdengar meledek Hitachi

Rutaro pun kembali bergerak dan menyerang Hitachi lagi

Keadaan yang berat sebelah itupun kembali terjadi lagi, nampaknya Hitachi begitu terdesak dengan keadaan ini,

Jurus taijutsu demi taijutsu Rutaro arahkan ke Hitachi, mulai dari Urarengge, badai Konoha dan lain-lain

Tapi itu tak cukup membuat Hitachi menyerah, walaupun terdapat luka yang tidak bisa dianggap enteng, kali ini Hitachi kembali tersungkur di tanah, dan sedikit tak berdaya, yang ia dengar hanya sorak-sorak penonton yang memberikannya semangat, dan ada yang juga mau menjatuhkannya, tapi ia jelas mendengar Suara dari rekannya, Minato, Ri'e yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berteriak

Dalam keterdesakannya itu terjadilah sebuah ke ajaiban, mata Sharingan Hitachi yang kini ber Tomoe satu berubah menjadi Tomoe 2, ini sangat membantu karena pergerakan Rutaro dapat terlihat walau tidak terlalu jelas tapi cukup untuk melawan,

Rutaro pun kembali menyerang Hitachi, tapi keadaan ini lain Hitachi dapat mengimbangi Rutaro kali ini, keadaan ini napak seimbang walau Hitachi agak goyah karena bukan hanya masalah kecepatan tapi kekuatan Rutaro bertambah

Kali ini Hitachi tidak mengandalkan kemampuan senjata ninjanya karena ia tahu Rutaro akan sangat mudah mengimbanginya, perubahan Sharingannya sepertinya menambah kekuatan dan kecepatan Hitachi, cakra spesial yang keluar dari Otak itu mempengaruhi Hitachi

" Bunshin no jutsu " teriak Hitachi

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama 2 bunshin Hitachi muncul dan siap mengeroyok Rutaro

Sementara itu Hitachi telah bersiap dengan Chidorinya yang ia buat tanpa waktu yang lama

Merasa dirinya dalam bahaya Rutaro menggunakan badai Konoha untuk menghalau serangan Hitachi, hal ini sukses menyelamatkan Rutaro dari bahaya, setelah putaran badai Konoha terhenti, Rutaro terkejut dengan Hitachi yang sudah berada di belakangnya

" Urarengge " teriak Hitachi

Rupanya Hitachi telah mengcopy jurus taijutsu dari Rutaro dengan Sharingan Tomoe 2 nya, Urarengge dari Hitachi berhasil menjatuhkan Rutaro yang ternyata Hitachi yang ini Bunshin belaka,

Melihat kesempatan ini, 2 Hitachi yang melayang di udara siap melesat menyerang Rutaro dengan masing-masing menggunakan Chidori,

Dua hantaman Chidori sukses sepertinya mengenai Rutaro,

Dan sepertinya kemenangan sudah di tangan Hitachi, Rutaro tak bergerak, sampai Wasit menghitung mundur

Kemenangan untuk Hitachi

Sorak-sorak para penontong yang pro dengan Hitachi menggema, bunyi drum dan teriakan pun terjadi,

Selang beberapa lama Rutaro bangkit dengan di Papah oleh panitia ujian Chunin,

Hiatachi pun mengikuti dari belakang, arena pertarungan itu harus di kosongkan karena akan ada yang bertarung lagi,

Saat di dalam lorong, Yojiro mendekati Rutaro,

" Dasar ceroboh, kau terlalu meremehkan nya Rutaro, inilah akibatnya " Yojiro ber kata kepada Rutaro yang kini sudah bisa berjalan sendiri

Rutaro yang mendengarkan perkataan Yojiro hanya terdiam, sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu

Di arena bertarung

" Baiklah, kemenangan untuk Hitachi " sang Wasit berkata dengan malasnya

" Baik lah untuk selanjutnya " lanjut Wasit itu

Layar yang itu memilih lagi secara acak pasangan nama siapa yang akan bertarung, para penonton tak sabar dengan pengunguman ini, sementara monitor mengacak para peserta, mereka bersiap dan tak sabar menunggu pasangan siapa yang akan keluar, mereka berdoa agar nama mereka yang keluar

Layar itupun berhenti dan...

MINATO HYUGA (KONOHA) vs YOJIRO HYUGA (KONOHA)

To be con

**YO GIMANA CHAP INI,,,,,,,,,,,,, BERSAMBUNG DULU YAAAA OKEEEEEE**

**AND TINGGALKAN JEJAK DENGAN ME REVIEW FIC INI UNTUK SEMANGAT AUTHOR**

**DITUNGGU COMENT NYA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OKEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	18. Chapter 18

_**hallo semuanya thanks udah mau nungguin fic ini oke ini fic chapter 18 dibaca dengan hikmat yaaa mav klo masih ada typo maklum setiap nulis saya pk Hp heheheheheh oke kita ulas dulu review nya**_

**.5 tentang akagama yaaaa itu rahasia author nanti ada beberapa teka teki dalam fic ini**

**penggemar mav ya klo up date nya lama banyak kerjaan trus saya**

**Xd yup ini udah di up date**

**para Guest thanks yyy udah review penasaran yaaaa heheheheh, ini udah up date lagi**

**m. bisanya begini aja lama YA UP DATE NYA**

**Namealdi dan Manguni waduhhh itu belum bisa saya jawab tuh heheheh tungguin yaaa**

**thanks yaaaa maklum lah author baru makasih atas perhatiannya**

**sippp ini dilanjutin**

**.750 yossshhhhhhh akan di usahakan senpaiiii thanks atas semangatnya**

**Brian123thanks brian tetep baca yyyyy**

**.35 thanks yaaaaaa author cuma mau mengangkat kehidupan keluarga sedikit**

**UzumakiKito makasih udah setia nihhh akan saya usahakan sebisa mungkin**

**Hadinamikaze udah lanjut nihhh**

**Nagasaki okeee nanti diusahakan**

**fazrulz21 thanks yaaaa tp masih banyak OC ysng muncul lsgi nsnti**

**Me'o D Theguh ok**

**Black market oke tenang pasti muncul kok**

**Vin'DieseL No Giza pertarungan semua mungkin dijelaskan mungkin tidak heheheheh, soal jurus minato nanti ada penambahan lagi**

**okeeee thanks buat semuaaaa yang udah review yang belom tinggalkan jejak review nya yaaa untuk kelanjutan chapt berikutnya**

**akhir kata selamat membaca**

**TOKOH DIDALAM FIC INI SEBAGIAN BESAR PUNYA OM MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**CERITA BY ANDRI JOE**

**sekilas character**

**Akagama Namikaze character ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di cahp 17 ia mengaku bermarga Namikaze juga entah dari mana sosok ini **

**motifnya belum jelas diketahui. siapakah dia ? dan apa tujuannya ?**

**cahpter 18**

" Baiklah, kemenangan untuk Hitachi " sang Wasit berkata dengan malasnya " Baik lah untuk selanjutnya, siapa yang akan muncul di layar. " lanjut Wasit itu Layar yang itu memilih lagi secara acak pasangan nama siapa yang akan bertarung, para penonton tak sabar dengan pengunguman ini, sementara monitor mengacak para peserta, mereka bersiap dan tak sabar menunggu pasangan siapa yang akan keluar, mereka berdoa agar nama mereka yang keluar Layar itupun berhenti dan... MINATO HYUGA (KONOHA) vs YOJIRO HYUGA (KONOHA)

OooooooooOoooooooOooooooooooo

Di sebuah tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari arena pertarungan, sepertinya sepi keadaannya, kerena orang-orang yang perhatiannya fokus dengan ujian Chunin tahap Final, berdirilah 3 orang sedang berbicara,dan diketahui mereka adalah para panglima Raja Tengu, dari raut wajah mereka seolah-olah mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang sangat serius, di payungi pepohonan yang rindang dan terasa sejuk

" Apakah Kita harus memporandakan desa ini? " tanya Fuijin kepada 2 rekannya itu

" Tentu saja Fuijin kita hancurkan desa ini hahahhahahaha! " teriak King Bear dengan semangat yang menggebu

" Tidak,, " sambung Akagawa dengan tenang

Mendengar pernyataan Akagawa, King Bear memandang sinis kepadanya, dari raut mukanya terdapat kekesalan

" Kau ini apa-apaan Akagawa, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu keluar dari jalur. " Desak King Bear kepada Akagawa

Sepertinya bersitegang antara mereka terjadi lagi, sungguh ini adalah yang biasa dimata Fuijin, dan Fuijin hanya tersenyum

"Awal Tujuan utama Raja tengu adalah Bocah pirang jabrik itu, tapi kau membelokannya untuk anak bermata perak itu, selain itu Raja Tengu ingin menghancurkan desa ini pada awalnya, tapi kau juga membelokannya, kau seolah-olah melindungi serangga itu, sebetulnya kau itu ada dimana hah ! " Rajuk King Bear kepada Akagawa

Akagawa hanya terlihat tenang tanpa merespon apapun, ia seraya tak memperdulikan King Bear, lalu tanpa menoleh ke arah King Bear, Akagawa berkomentar

" Andalkan Otakmu juga, dasar bodoh " guman Akagawa

Mendengar itu King Bear naik pitam, tapi ia bisa apa, sebenarnya King Bear sangat berhati-hati dengan orang ini

" Sudahlah, jangan berdebat lagi " lerai Fuijin yang sedari tadi hanya diam

" Tapi kalau keadaan terdesak apakah kita boleh bertindak Akagawa-san " tanya Fuijin kepada Akagawa

" Tentu Fuijin, tapi jangan gunakan kekuatan Kita sepenuhnya " jawab Akagawa dengan menyilangkan tangannya didada

" Baiklah Akagawa-san, teruskan rencananya " pinta Fuijin kepada Akagawa

Kali ini King Bear si mulut besar tidak mengatakan apa-apa,seolah mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Akagawa

Akagawa pun melanjutkan, detail mendetail setiap rencananya kepada kedua rekannya itu, nampaknya keseriusan mereka tak hilang dari wajah mereka

OoooooooooOoooooooOooooooOooooo

Dua orang yang sedang duduk pada sebuah podium yang dijaga ketat, harus terganggu acara menonton pertandingannya, keadaan yang tadinya agak longgar kini mulai menyempit, tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun 2 orang yang sepertinya mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata-rata telah ada dihadapan kedua pemimpin muda itu

" Tuan Hokage, " sapa salah satu nya kepada sasuke

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, sepertinya Sasuke dan salah satu orang itu sudah mengerti satu sama lain,

" Laksanakan " Sasuke langsung memberi mandat kepada orang itu

Keadaan di sampingnyapun tak berbeda sama sekali, Kazekage Gaara sepertinya juga mempiunyai perintah yang sama kepada orang yang satunya,

Di sisi lain nampak sedang duduk dengan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, seorang laki-laki paruh baya, rambutnya yang coklat tergerai tertiup angin berhembus, terlihat seorang yang lebih muda sedang berdiri di sampingnya dan membungkukan badannya, agar terdengar apa yang akan orang tua itu katakan

" Bagaimana Tuan Hiashi? " Tanya anak muda itu dengan sangat sopan dan ramah

Karena melihat Tim ANBU konoha dan Suna di sisi sebrang sudah beraksi atas perintah pemimpin mereka, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti juga

" Persiapkan sekarang, aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi " perintah Hiashi kepada ajudannya itu

Sebenarnya apa yang para Kage dan Hiashi rencanakan, ini dimulai pada 2 bulan yang lalu waktu tahap Chunin di Hutan Terlarang selesai, dan Minato pergi dengan Konohamaru

FLASH BACK

Dari sebuah mansion yang begitu luas nampak seorang lelaki paruh baya sadang bermanjakan dirinya pada teras rumahnya, ditemani dengan angin yang berhembus, suara air dari kolam kecil dengan suara pancuran dari bambu, serta bunyi krincing angin menambah suasana menjadi begitu tenang,

Tak lupa secangkir teh yang menemani waktu santainya kala sore itu, dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menyentuh lantai dari papan itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak, rupanya langkah kaki itu dari salah satu anaknya dan bersama seseorang yang memakai topeng beruang

" Gomen maaf ayah mengganggu istirahat anda " suara wanita yang kini diketahui adalah Hinata

" Tak apa-apa putriku, ada apa sampai ANBU penjemput datang kesini " balas Hiashi sambil melihat ke arah seseorang dengan Topeng beruang itu

" Gomen Tuan Hiashi, Hokage menunggu anda di kantornya ada hal penting yang ia akan bicarakan " jalas dari ANBU itu

" Ada apa sampai ia memanggil ku " tanya Hiashi kepada ANBU itu

" Gomen Tuan, saya tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan " jawab ANBU

Tanpa bicara lagi Hiashipun beranjak dari duduk santainya hendak menemui Hokage,, melihat itu Hinata langsung mengambilkan Mantel untuk ayahnya itu

OooooooooooOooooooOooooooooooO

Ruangan yang besar dan tertata rapih, buku-buku yang tanpa berserakan, walaupun ada tumpukan kertas yang menggunung, itu tidak menghalangi pertemuan yang sepertinya dirahasiakan ini, hanya ada beberapa ketua Clan hadir disini, namun tidak semua sepertinya di undang, hanya yang bersangkutan saja yang mendapat panggilan dari pemimpin desa Konoha yaitu Hokage,

" Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian " seorang pemuda kini memasuki ruangan yang terdapat beberapa orang itu, dengan derap langkahnya yang penuh wibawa,Sasuke, ya, dialah pemimpin desa saat ini

Dibelakang Hokage muda itu nampak mengikuti seseorang yang umurnya Kira-kira sebaya dengan Hokagenya, Shikamaru Nara adalah orang yang terpilih menjadi penasehat Hokage, prediksinya hampir 99 persen tepat

" Langsung saja anak muda, ada apa kau memanggil ku, sepertinya ada yang penting sekali " tanya Hiashi kepada Sasuke

" Sabar dulu paman Hiashi, ini ada hubungannya dengan keluargamu " celetuk dari Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengambil tempat duduk

Hiashi hanya diam, sepertinya bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan, lagipula jawaban itu bukan keluar dari mulut seseorang yang ia tanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke pun akhirnya angkat bicara, ia nampaknya tak mau menunda rencana ini

" Baiklah, para tetua Clan yang kami undang " pidato Sasuke napaknya akan dimulai

" Terutama ini untukmu paman Hiashi " sambung Sasuke

Hiashi nampak ingin tahu sekali apa yang Sasuke ingin katakan kepadanya, terlebih lagi ini menyangkutnya

" Beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah mengadakan pertemuan ini, tentang kejadian di hutan terlarang, tentang Team devil yang menyerang Minato dan Team new 7 " Sasuke mengingakan tentang penyerangan itu

Semua yang Hadir kini napak semakin serius mendengar ini,

" Menurut pengalamanku yang sudah menghadapinya bersama Naruto, nampaknya musuh Kita menginginkan Minato " Sasuke memperkecil topik pembicaraan

" Naruto pernah pernah berkata kepada saya, bahwa Anaknya memiliki sesuatu yang tidak biasa, ia selalu memikirkan ini, sampai akhirnya ia mengungkapkannya kepada saya " jelas Sasuke

" Dan waktu itupun, orang yang Kami berdua hadapi ingin mengambil Minato, maka dari itu Naruto melempar anaknya entah kemana, dan mengunci Cakranya " Sasuke berhenti sejenak

" Dan saya rasa, mereka tidak akan menyerah sampai disitu!, untuk itu, saat Minato nanti ada di ujian Chunin Final, kita akan perketat keadaan ! " Tegas Sasuke

FLASH BACK END

Penjagaan kini mulai ketat pada pertandingan ke dua ini, itu terlihat dari para ANBU yang berkumpul mengelilingi stadion, bukan hanya pasukan ANBU konoha yang berjaga, pasukan ANBU sunagakure juga ikut membantu, tak ketinggalan para elit Clan terutama Clan Hyuga yang tak mau kehilangan penerus ketua Clan,

Diluar konteks itu para penonton dan peserta tidak menyadari adanya peningkatan Keamanan, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari walaupun sekecil biji jagung, pikiran dan perhatian tertuju pada pertarungan yang akan segera dimulai ini, pertarungan yang bisa dibilang sesama Clan, banyak yang membicarakan hal ini, namun pembicaraan ini sangat tabu untuk dibicarakan, tentang peperangan saudara sesama Clan.

Sewaktu pemerintahan Naruto, Naruto menghapuskan golongan Souke dan Bunke di Clan Hyuga menjadi sama rata, ini sangat disetujui oleh mertuanya Hiashi, dan Hiashi pun menghapuskan semua itu, ini pun disambut meriah oleh anggota Clan Hyuga, namun semenjak hilangnya Naruto, ada beberapa Oknum yang tak suka penghapusan Golongan itu, maka terjadilah pemberontakan Sesama Clan yang tak setuju penghapusan Golongan Souke dan Bounke, peperangan pun tak dapat terhindari, sehingga terjadilah perpecahan antara ke duanya,

Disinilah orang tua dari Yojiro dan Rien tewas, karena melindungi Hiashi dari serangan dadakan Oknum Clan Hyuga yang tak setuju penghapusan Golongan Souke dan Bunke, itulah awal Kebencian dari Yojiro.

Peperangan antar Clan itu sangat tabu untuk dibicarakan, bahkan Sasuke, Hokage saat itu tak berani mencampuri urusan ini, menurut Sasuke dan Shikamaru, ini adalah masalah yang sangat personal, kalau Naruto bisa merubah peraturan Clan Hyuga, itu karena Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari anggota Clan Hyuga, jadi pantas- pantas Saja Naruto bisa merubah peraturan itu, lagi pula Naruto adalah calon Tetua Clan Hyuga setelah Hiashi...

Merasa Namanya dipanggil, Minato dengan semangatnya maju menuruni tangga untuk ke arena pertandingan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya,

" Minato, kau harus menang ! " Teriak Hitachi dan Ri'e

Mendengar semangat dari Kawan satu timnya itu, Minato semakin semangat melangkah, dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu kata " MENANG "

Sementara tak jauh dari Minato, melangkahlah seseorang dengan santai dan tenang, seseorang bermata perak, ia pun melangkah karena namanya ikut ada dalam layar itu, tangannya mengepal dengan kencangnya seolah-oleh berkata, HABISLAH KAU,

Keduanya pun telah sampai ke arena, tatapan tajam Yojira tak pernah padam dari raut Mukanya, sementara itu Minato hanya tersenyum dan menyeringai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Yojiro

Dari sekian ribu pasang mata yang menyaksikan, terdapat sepasang mata yang sedang dilanda kebingungan, dan kecemasan antara keduanya, Ia bingung harus mendukung yang mana, namun kebingungannya seakan pudar setelah seseorang memegang pundaknya.

" Kau tidak perlu mendukung siapa-siapa RIEN, kau hanya perlu melihat saja " sanggah orang yang memegang pundak Rien sambil tersenyum, ia lah Hanabi, sensei dari Rien

Beban di hati Rien pun sedikit mengikis, Hanabi memang selalu tau cara menenangkan hati muridnya itu, tak jarang Hanabi memperhatikan Rien, dan kini Rien mulai tak menampakkan wajah sedihnya lagi,

Sang wasitpun telah tiba di tengan arena diantara dua bocah itu, sialnya wajah malasnya tak menghilang dari mukanya, wajah yang siapa saja ingin memukulnya,

" Baiklah, bisa kita mulai pertandingan ini ?... " Tanya sang wasit kepada dua bocah itu

" Hmmm tentu saja sudah siap " jawab Minato dengan bingung, karena Minato merasa tak ada semangat dalam diri orang ini

Sementara Yojiro hanya melirik sang wasit menandakan ia telah siap untuk bertarung

" Oke kalau begitu silakan mulai " kata sang wasit sambil meninggalkan arena pertarungan itu, dan juga meninggalkan kedua bocah itu berdua saja

Minato memberikan penghormatan tanda akan memulai pertandingan, tapi penghormatan Minato tak dibalas oleh Yojiro, Yojiro hanya berdiri dengan menyilangkan Tangannya di dada, tanpa menunjukan 2 jari sebagai penghormatan.

" Kau akan kubuat hancur Minato, seperti keluargamu menghancurkan impian kami " Yojiro berkata seperti itu sambil menunjukan kuda-kudanya

Sebenarnya Minato tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yojiro, namun ada perasaan yang aneh di hati Minato, tapi kali ini ia tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu

Minato pun mengambil kuda-kuda dan siap melawan Yojiro, dengan Taijutsunya Minato mulai menyerang Yojiro, namun serangan Taijutsu yang biasa ini tak mampu mengenai Yojiro, bahkan menyentuhnya pun tidak ,

Menyadari serangannya tak mampu mengenai Yojiro,tangan Minato segera merapalkan segel tangan

" Bunshin No jutsu " teriak Minato

Beberapa Bunshin Minato kini sudah berdiri berdampingan satu persatu mulai menyerang Yojiro, ini bukan masalah bagi Yojiro, satu persatu Bunshin Minato ia hadapi dengan Jyukennya, sampai tersisa satu Minato dengan Rasengan Biasa,

Minato berlari secepatnya dan ingin menghantamkan Rasengannya ke arah Yojiro,

Belum sempat Rasengan Minato mengenai Yojiro, Yojiro melakukan Putaran ( jurus yang biasa neji lakukan ) sehingga Rasengan nya mengenai jurus putaran khas Clan Hyuga itu, penonton yang melihatpun merasa kagum dengan terbenturnya dua jurus hebat itu, dorong mendorong pun terjadi antara keduanya, gesekan demi gesekan tercipta antara kedua jurus itu,

Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah antara keduanya ledakan pun terjadi dan membuat keduanya terpental beberapa meter dari tempat terciptanya ledakan itu, sungguh ini pemandangan yang seru bagi penonton yang bersurak-surak

" Sial, ternyata kuat juga jurus itu, itukah peninggalan Yondaime kepada keturunannya " guman Yojiro dalam hati sambil mengusap setitik darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya,

Begitu juga dengan Minato yang ikut terpental, namun keduanya langsung bangkit kembali bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya masing-masing

Penonton bersorak-sorak memuja dan memberi semangat kepada masing-masing idola mereka,teriakan tak henti-hentinya berkumandang dalam stadion itu Keduanya terdiam dan sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu Karena Pertarungan jarak dekat kali ini tak membuahkan hasil, mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba pertarungan jarak jauh,siang itu memang cuaca berubah menjadi panas sekali, namun sepertinya cuaca tak menghentikan semangat mereka

Minato dengan sigap melompat dan melempar Kunai ke arah Yojiro yang sedang mencari posisi idealnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi lemparan itu harus mendapat kecewa, karena Kunai Minato hanya mengenai tanah, dan menjadi sia-sia

Kali ini Yojiro mencoba melempar Kunai berharap lemparannya dapat menguras sesuatu yang membuat Minato maksimal, namun nampaknya Kunai Yojiro bernasib sama seperti Kunai Minato yang menancap di tanah terbuang sia-sia, karena sang target sudah menghindar sesaat sebelum Kunai itu mengenainya

Dari jarak yang tidak jauh beda, Minato melempar satu Shuriken ke arah Yojiro, kali ini Minato melakuka metode lain, sebelum Shuriken itu mengenai sasaran, Minato merapalkan segel tangan, hasilnya Shuriken yang sekarang melayang di udara itu, kini menggandakan sendiri dirinya, benda itu yang tadinya hanya satu kini berubah menjadi ratusan Shuriken yang melayang di udara, dan siap menyerang Yojiro,

Yojiro merasa terancam kali ini namun ia tak tinggal diam, Ia menggunakan putaran Khas Clan Hyuga lagi untuk menghalau ratusan Shuriken yang menyerang ke arahnya, jurus itu sukses melindunginya dari Ratusan Shuriken yang mau merobek Kulitnya,Shuriken itu terpencar di beberapa titik

Sementara di Podium peserta, dua orang telah berbincang-bincang membicarakan pertarungan itu, nampaknya pembicaraan mereka ini semakin serius karena malihat Minato menggandakan Shuriken menjdi beratus kali lipat

" Itu jurus Kakekmu kan Konohamaru, kau mengajarkannya juga " seorang berambut perak yang diketahui adalah Onizuka menanyakan kepada Konohamaru, tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya

" Tentu saja aku yang mengajarkannya, karena saat ini cuma aku saja yang bisa menggunakannya bukan ? " Jawab Konohamaru kepada Onizuka sambil menyombongkan dirinya, rupa-rupanya itu salah satu jurus andalan Konohamaru

Pertarungan pun masih terus berjalan, melihat serangan yang dianggap Minato sangat jitu itu meleset, ia pun berfikir untuk melakukan serangan lain,serangan yang pernah diajarkan Konohamaru kepadanya juga, maka Minato merapalkan segel tangan dan menggunakan juru Bunshin lagi, Kini puluhan Bunshin Minato berjejer lagi berbaris di sampingnya mebuat barisan seperti tentara yang akan bertempur

Serangan kedua inipun dilancarkannya, puluhan Bunshin Minato menyerang Yojiro dengan taijutsu masing-masing, seperti biasa serangan itu dapat mudah dipatahkan oleh Yojiro, sehingga puluhan bunshin itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan meninggalkan Minato sendirian

Namun anehnya Minato malah tersenyum penuh makna entah apa yang dipirkannya saat ini, bukankah seharusnya ia merasa kecewa karena serangan itu tiada artinya bagi Yojiro, rupa-rupanya ada rencana lain di balik itu semua, puluhan bunshin yang menyerang itu adalah pengalihan sementara,ternyata masih ada satu bunshin yang tersisa, bunshin yang satu ini bersembunyi di dalam tanah menunggu saat yang tepat dari pergerakan Yojiro, sesaat perhatian Yojiro lengah barulah bunshin ini keluar ke permukaan dan memukul Yojiro pas sekali di dagunya, pukulan yang keras itu sukses menghantarkan Yojiro melayang ke udara,

Tepat di atas Yojiro kini sudah ada Minato yang merapalkan segel tangan, segel tangan itu mengantarkan Minato mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam Mulutnya sehingga cairan itu membasahi tubuh Yojiro, sementara itu di antara Gigi Minato terdapat Mesiu yang siap di patik sehingga mengeluarkan secercah api, secercah api itu sukses membuat cairan itu terbakar dan mengeluarkan api yang membakar Yojiro

Serangan kali ini sukses membuat Yojiro terpanggang sambil melayang di udara dan jatuh menuju tanah yang keras

" Yoshhh, jurus paman Konohamaru sukses " teriak Minato kegirangan

Tapi ternyata kesenangan itu hanya sesaat, rupa-rupanya yang ia bakar hanya seonggok kayu,sesaat sebelum terbakar Yojiro menggunakan jurus pengganti dan betapa kecewanya Minato ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Yojiro sudah berada di atasnya, bersiap memukulnya dengan sekuat Tenaga

Yojiro memukul Minato dengan kencangnya, sehingga Minato terjatuh dari ketinggian yang diperkirakan berpuluh-puluh meter itu, sesaat sebelum Minato bangkit, Yojiro sudah berada di dekatnya, ia melakukan sebuah gerakan sehingga samar-samar terbentuk motif Yin dan Yang,

Sementara itu Hiashi, Hinata, dan Hanabi, serta para anggota Clan Hyuga berkomentar

" Itu pukulan 64 jurus ! " Teriak mereka

" Minato, Hati-hati nak " lanjut Hinata mencemaskan keadaan anak semata wayangnya

Apa boleh buat, itu semua sudah terlambat, tak ada yang bisa keluar dari pukulan 64 jurus itu, jika sudah terperangkap bersiaplah mati

Serangan bertubi-tubipun mengenai Minato, sepertinya kali ini Yojiro tak memberi ampun sedikitpun kepada keturunan Naruto itu

Satu persatu pukulan maut itu menyentuh badan Minato, menggores setiap titik aliran cakranya, bahkan sampai menyentuh tulang Minato, tak hanya itu rupanya Yojiro menggandakan pukulan 64 jurus itu, wajah meringis kesakitan itu terpancar dari muka Minato yang imut, aneh memang keturunan clan Hyuga itu harus menerima pukulan 64 jurus, ini sama seperti senjata makan tuannya

Lain dengan muka Minato yang meringis kesakitan, sedangkan raut muka Yojiro nampak bersenang- senang dengan hal ini, pukulan demi pukulan itu mengantarkannya ke dalam kebahagiaan, dan tanpa disadari walaupun Minato meringis tapi dalam hatinya berkata " segitu besarkah kebenciannya terhadapku "

Blammmm

Pukulan terakhir tercipta dan membuat Minato terpental jauh beberapa meter dari Yojiro, semua mata yang melihat kini melotot kaget terutama keluarga ketua Clan Hyuga, kini Minato berbaring tak berdaya di tanah yang dingin dan keras, harap harap cemas kini menyelimuti keluarga ketua Clan Hyuga karena pangeran mereka harus tak berdaya melawan Yojiro

Singgungan penonton pun tercipta disini, ada yang bilang ayahnya kuat kok anaknya lemah, bahkan ada yang bilang, mungkin keturunan Hinata yang lemah itu, gunjingan-gunjingan tak henti-hentinya di lantunkan penonton, ada yang berbisik bahkan ada yang frontal

Walau tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan lagi, namum pikiran Minato masih terjaga, mata yang sayu-sayu itu menatap ke langit-langit yang luas, yang ia dengar hanya Hiruk pikuk penonton yang bersurak, lalu yang terdengar adalah suara wasit yang mencoba memanggil-manggil namanya untuk memastikan memulai penghitungan

" Minato !, apakah kau masih bisa melanjutkan, Minato, Minato " suara sang wasit memanggil namanya

" Baik lah Kita mulai penghitungan 10, 9 . ...,..., " lanjut sang wasit

Suara itu bagi Minato semakin mengecil, sepertinya kesadaran mulai hilang dari dalam dirinya,

Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang begitu berisik, entah dari mana datang suara itu,

" Minato Ganbatte !, hey Bocah nakal jangan menyerah ! " Suara seorang laki -laki yang tak ia kenal, namun baginya suara ini sangat akrab

" Minato bertahanlah " ditambah suara wanita yang selama ini ia kenal yaitu Hinata ibunya

" Ayo, Bocah! " Suara Hiashi dan Hanabi pun tak mau ketinggalan menyuarakannya

Matanya pun terbangun seketika, melotot dengan bulatnya seperti orang yang sedang kaget bukan main, karena suara-suara itu membangkitkannya, namun yang ia lihat hanyalah tempat yang remang-remang dan basah,namun tempat ini tidaklah asing baginya, ia sudah tahu ia berada dimana sekarang

**_" Kau sudah sadar Bocah " suara itu mulai membangkitkan lamunannya sejanak, suara yang memang sudah akrab_**

**_" Ah, paman Kurama, nampaknya aku akan gagal " jawab Minato kepada sang pemilik suara yang di ketahui adalah Kurama_**

**_Mendengar Minato berkata demikian Kyubi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak,_**

**_" Tapi, aku mendengar suara-suara td paman " lanjut Minato_**

**_Kyubi pun kini diam, dan nampaknya mulai serius_**

**_" Ada beberapa suara yang Ku kenal, tp ada satu suara yang tak ku kenal namun entah mengapa suara itu sangat familiar di telinga dan terdengar akrab " lanjut Minato lagi menjelaskan kepada Kyubi_**

**_Kyubi pun hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya, seolah ia akan menjelaskan sesuatu_**

**_" Ternyata kemampuan deteksiku masih tajam walau aku masih terluka " guman Kyubi_**

**_Minato yang mendengar itu masih bingung apa yang di katakan Kyubi, alisnya mengkerut seolah-olah meminta penjelasan lebih_**

**_" Aku merasa cakranya masih ada, namun redup-redup, aku kira itu hanya cakranya yang tersisa dalam tubuhku, tapi ternyata aku salah Minato " Kyubi memotong sejenak perkataannya_**

**_" NARUTO,,, ia masih Hidup, Ayahmu masih Hidup MINATO ! "_**

TO BE CON


	19. Chapter 19

**chap ini untuk para reader yang setia menunggu hamba cepatin maaf klo belim bisa balas reviewnya thank for all**

**happy reading**

**chapter 19**

**TOKOH DIDALAM FIC INI SEBAGIAN BESAR PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**CERITA BY ANDRI JOE**

" Ayoooo bocah Nakal,,! Bangkitlahhh! " Dalam sebuah ruangan yang agak redup pencahayaannya itu, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang membuat lingkaran dengan satu orang ditengahnya, cahaya yang redup itu sudah cukup untuk memberikan pandangan untuk sesama di rungan itu,

" Ayoooo bocah Nakal, bangkitlah ! " Seseorang yang di tengah itu selalu berteriak melihat gambar yang sepertinya hidup dalam sebuah cawan, Rambutnya yang jabrik brantakan dan sudah agak panjang itu jika terkena sinar lebih akan berwarna kuning

Nampak salah seorang sepertinya terganggu dengan teriakan orang yang ditengah itu, rasa kesal tak terhindarkan lagi, ingin rasanya memukul atau sekadar memarahi, namun apalah daya orang yang ditengah itu, berapa kalipun dimarahi atau dipukul kelakuannya akan tetap sama

Tapi ada salah satu diantara mereka yang selalu diam kini mulai menunjikan ekspresinya, sudah lama ia menahan Imej nya menjadi seorang yang pendiam dan terkesal dingin ini, matanya yang pupilnya bergaris vertikal dari atas kebawah ini nampaknya sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan orang yang berada di tengah itu, matanya yang tadinya biru kini berubah warna agak merah, ia pun pangkit dari duduk bersilanya yang lumayan panjang itu, baju pergelangan tangannya di gulung agar lebih leluasa melakukan sesuatu serta membangun imej Horor

Pleeeeetakkkkkkkk!

" Itta,apa kau sudah gila? , aduhhhh sakit sekaliiiii, dasar ular tua " teriak orang yang di tengah itu, sembari megusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan,

" Kau berisik sekali NARUTO!, kau mengganggu konsentrasi kami ! " Teriak orang yang menjitak, ternyata orang yang dipanggil Ular tua itu adalah Orochimaru

" Aku hanya mengawasi anakku memangnya tidak boleh hah ! " Jawab Naruto kepada Orochimaru

Akhirnya adu mulut antara Orochimaru dengan Naruto pun terjadi, berisik ya Naruto kini tambah berisik sekali hingga salah satu orang lagi mengerutkan dahinya, menandakan kesabarannya sudah mulai Hilang

" DIAM KALIAN! " Teriak orang itu sambil memukul ke lantai yang diketahui adalah perempuan dengan ehemmm buah yang cukup besar, siapa lagi kalau bukan nenek TSUNADE

Mendangar dan melihat itu kedua orang yang bertengkar tadi seketika langsung diam dan kembali kepada posisi semula mereka duduk tanpa perubahan apapun

Bukan hanya mereka berdua, satu orang yang disisi lain dengan rambut putih panjangnya pun ikut bergidik ngeri,

" Rupanya tak ada yang berubah dari mu Tsunade, " gerutu pria berambut putih panjang yang kini wajahnya terlihat, orang yang telah lama mati kini bangkit kembali berkat Edo Tensei, ya Jiraiya-sama telah bangkit, bukan hanya sebuah cakra yang tertinggal, tapi ini seutuhnya Jiraiya-sama,

Namun sesudah dibangkitkan Jiraiya berkata, apa bila urusan ini selesai ia meminta kepada Orochimaru untuk melepas Jutsu ini lagi

Selain Jiraiya ada 2 orang yang sedang berjaga dipintu membicarakan sesuatu

" Kakashi senpai, apakah kau membayangkan terkena pukulan Tsunade sama, kau terlihat banyak mengeluarkan keringat " salah satu penjaga itu mulai angkat bicara kepada rekannya yang diketahui bernama Kakashi itu

" Apakah kau tidak takut Yamato? " Balas kakashi kepada rekannya

" Tentu saja aku takuk Kakashi senpai " jawab Yamato kepada kakashi

Ya!, dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang itu terdapat para Legenda Sannin, serta 2 Jonin elit yang berjaga untuk penyembuhan luka dalam Naruto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi dan Yamato. Dengan tiga pengobatan sannin mudah-mudahan Naruto dapat sembuh dari luka dalamnya, metode ini atas ide dari Orochimaru, ya seperti biasa Orocimaru adalah orang yang tau segalanya

" Kau harus tenang Naruto, supaya pengobatan ini berjalan dengan lancar " tiba-tiba Jiraiya membuka pembicaraan, kata-kata Jiraiya dianggukan oleh ke 2 partnernya sesama Sannin,

" Yang kau hadapi ini adalah sesosok yang lebih kuat dari Jyubi Naruto, ku kira cerita ini hanya mitos namun sepertinya benar adanya " sambung Orochimaru di sela-sela kegiatan tangannya mengaliri pengobatan kepada Naruto

" Apakah ada yang seperti itu Orochimaru? " Tanya Naruto kepada Orochimaru, tanpa melihat ke arahnya, karena dari tadi ia selalu melihat ke cawan yang dihadapannya, pandangannya semakin serius ketika ia melihat Minato bangkit berdiri.

" Seperti biasa Orochimaru, kau memang orang yang tahu segalanya " puji Tsunade kepada Orochimaru

" Cihh, Orochimaru itu orang yang sok tahu dari dulu kelakuannya memang seperti itu " hendus Jiraiya meledek Orochimaru

" Diam Kau orang Mesum ! " Omel Tsunade kepada Jiraiya

" Ceritakanlah Orochimaru " sambung Tsunade yang kini menatap Orochimaru

Orochimaru pun hendak mulai bercerita, beberapa pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu kini mulai serius, tak hanya ketiga Sannin itu yang berubah serius, Kakashi, Yamato, dan Naruto juga mulai mengalihkan penglihatannya dari Cawan itu, kekhawatirannya tentang Minato sepertinya sudah Sirna

" Waktu jaman dulu, ada seorang wanita yang memakan Buah dari God of tree dan melahirkan seorang anak, ya, dialah Rikudo sannin, namun ternyata buah itu bukan cuma satu melainkan 2, dan satu lagi dimakan oleh wanita lain yang punya kebencian, sehingga melahirkan Raja Tengu " Orochimaru menceritakan awal dari semua ini

Semua mata semakin serius mendengar Orochimaru mendongeng, tak satupun pasang mata terlepas dari memandang Orochimaru

" Itu berarti ada sesosok yang setara dengan Rikudo " tanya Jiraiya kepada Orochimaru

" Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu " jawab Orochimaru

Jiraiya dan yang lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti arah pembicaraan Oro

" Menurut cerita, Jyubi mengamuk adalah ulah dari Raja Tengu " lanjut Oro kepada semuanya

Semua mata tertegung dan seakan tak habis fikir, dalam pikiran mereka bertanya apakah ada sesosok yang setara dengan Rikudo, kalau benar ada, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagi para Shinobi, apakah harus ada peperangan lagi,

OooooooooooOoooooooOooooOoooO

" NARUTO masih hidup, ayahmu masih Hidup MINATO " kyubi berteriak mencoba memberitahukan apa yang ia rasakan, dari nadanya sepertinya ia amat yakin akan hal itu, dan tidak ragu apa yang ia katakan kepada Minato

Sementara Minato yang mendengar itu terdiam sejenak, entah apa yang ia fikirkan,

" Ayah masih Hidup, anak yang diramalkan menurut sejarah Konoha " guman Minato dalam hati

Seutas senyum pun Kini terpancar dari raut wajahnya, kesenangan terbesit dalam hatinya,sesuatu yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, seolah ini adalah kesenangan yang paling di nanti

" Yahooooooooooooo, akan ku cari dimana kau Ayah " Minato sambil melompat kegirangan berteriak

Namun ada satu yang ia lupa, tentang pertarungannya terhadap Yojiro, dan luka yang ia dapatkan, bahkan sampai di alam bawah sadarnya ia masih merasa kesakitan

" Itta,,,,tubuhku tak bisa digerakan paman Kurama " Minato meringis sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi

" Hhahahahaha itu karena, luka berat pada tubuhmu Minato " Kyubi berpendapat demikian

" Lalu bagaimana caranya paman Kurama " kini Minato mulai mengeluh

" Aku harus membongkar totokan pada titik cakramu Minato sama persis yang seperti ku lakukan terhadap ayahmu dulu, tapi sekarang Cakraku tidak cukup jadi akan memakan waktu lama " keluh Kyubi

" Aku harus bagaimana paman, penghitungan sudah sampai angka 5 sepertinya " tak kalah dengan Kyubi, Minato mengeluh

Disaat kebimbangan itu, sekelebatan cahaya kuning nampak di tempat yang basah dan remang-remang itu, nampak sebuah senjata kini menancap di samping Kyubi

Kunai dengan mata 3 yang sudah lama terkenal itu tiba-tiba muncul

Selang nol koma persekian detik muncul sosok yang amat Kyubi kenal, dengan gagah berdiri, sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, Rambut Kuningnya yang seakan-akan tertiup angin membuat Kesan kewibawaan yang sangat tinggi

" Apakah kemunculanmu selalu begitu Yondaime " keluh Kyubi yang merasa bosan dengan gaya Yondaime

" Ehhh, gomen, biar terkesan keren Kurama hehehhhehheeh " jawab Yondaime Hokage

Kyubi yang mendengar penuturan Yondaime kini telah sweetdrop

" Cucu mu dan aku lagi bingung Yondaime, bisakah kau bergaya sewajarnya!" Kyubi memaki Yondaime

Yang dimaki kini malah berjongkok sambil memegangi lututnya dengan aura kesedihan disekelilingnya, hal itu membuat Kyubi kembali sweetdrop

" Apakah benar ini Kakek Yondaime, seorang Hokage, tak ada bedanya dengan kakek Hiashi yang sok gaya " guman Minato sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam

" Baiklah Yondaime maaf aku terlalu kasar " Kyubi yang sudah capek dengan kelakukan Yondaime berusaha membujuknya agar kembali berwibawa

Mendengar Kyubi minta maaf Yondaime langsung berdiri dengan gagahnya

" Baikalah apa yang bisa Ku bantu " Yondaime Hokage sambil telak pinggang

" Ohhh, totokan titik cakra, ini sangat mudah, " Yondaime mendekati cucunya itu dan melakukan sebuah jurus pada cucunya

Blasssssssshhhhhhhh

Tiba-tiba badan Minato kembali bergerak dan mulai melompat-lompat, namun kini berhenti sambil melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya

Sosok itu tersenyum hangat kepada dirinya, keharuan tak tertahan lagi, Minato pun berlari dan memeluk Yondaime, ia tahu kalau Yondaime adalah kakeknya selain Hiashi

" Kakek ! " Teriak Minato memeluk Yondaime

" Kengen-kengenannya nanti saja, ada urusan yang harus kau selesaikan dahulu " jelas Yondaime kepada Minato

Minato yang baru menyadari lagi tentang pertarungannya, harus buru-buru meninggalkan Ruangan itu dan langsung bangkit, ia mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Kyubi dan Yondaime, tatapannya seolah mengatakan jangan pergi nanti aku kembali,

Sementara Itu Yondaime melakukan gerakan aneh sambil berteriak menyemangati cucunya itu, tinggallah Kyubi yang pusing dengan kelakuan Yondaime

OooooooooooOoooooooOooooooooooO

Hiruk pikuk penonton masih menggema di stadion itu, tak henti-hentinya mereka berteriak sedari tadi, ada yang menyemangati Minato dan ada pula yang mencaci Minato, sesuai dengan keinginan mereka masing-masing

Hitungan sang wasit Kini sudah ada di angka delapan, tentu saja ini adalah hal yang menggembirakan bagi Yojiro, Ia merasa sudah akan menang, karena melihat sang lawan sudah tidak memberikan tanda-tanda apapun untuk sadar, marasa kemenangannya sudah di depan mata, Yojiro mulai membalikan badan dan hendak pergi meninggalkan sang wasit yang sedang berhitung, dan Minato yang sedang terkapar

Namun ketika Yojiro baru berjalan selangkah meninggalkan kedua Orang itu

" TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU " teriak dari orang di belakang Yojiro yang ternyata Minato

Mata Yojiro kini terbelalak melihat Ratusan Minato yang memenuhi stadion itu, ditambah lagi Ia begitu kaget melihat Minato bisa bangkit dari jurusnya karena jurus doble pukulan 64 itu belum ada yang menandingi setaunya,

" BYAKUGAN ! " Teriak semua Minato

Hal itupun membuat Yojiro tampak geram, ia baru tahu kalau Minato bisa menggunakan Byakugan,namun nampaknya Byakugannya lain tidak seperti Byakugan pada umumnya, matanya yang Biru shapire kini berubah menjadi emas menyala,

" Ah, apa yang terjadi, matanya, apakah itu Byakugan " guman Yojiro dalam hati sambil memasang kuda-kuda

Beratus-ratus Bunshin Minato menyerang Yojiro

" BADAI KONOHA " teriak Ratusan Minato

Copy dari Minato mengepung Yojiro dengan Taijutsu badai Konoha, sepertinya kali ini Yojiro harus bekerja keras dengan putarannya, satu persatu Bunshin dari Minato berubah menjadi kepulan asap karena terkena pukulan berputar Yojiro, hingga menyisakan beberapa puluh saja,

" Ayoooo, mana lagi hahahahhahaha " teriak Yojiro meminta serangan lagi

Kini ronde kedua pun dilancarkan Minato, dengan serangan yang sama, sampai serangan yang kedua itu menyisakan Minato sendiri dengan Rasengan nya, Minato melesat bagaikan Kilat untuk menyerang Yojiro,

" Ini akan menjadi kegagalan yang sama Minato " teriak Yojiro lagi

Yojiro melakukan putaran itu lagi, tapi sesaat persekian detik ketika hampir Rasengan mengenai putaran Yojiro, Minato kembali menghilang dari pandangan Yojiro, dan Muncul di belakangnya, Yojiro mengetahui akan hal itu dan membalikan badannya membuat putaran lagi sehingga membuat Minato terpental

Namun ini bukanlah akhir dari serangan bertubi-tubi Minato, tiba-tiba Minato muncul dari atas Yojiro masih dengan tendangannya, Yojiro menahan dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi bukan ini serangan utamanya, entah dari mana Minato muncul, karena Minato sudah berada di belakang Yojiro pas di tempat titik buta Clan Hyuga,

Dengan mudahnya Rasengan Minato mengenai tubuh Yojiro, serangan terakhir itu sukses membuat Yojiro terpental beberapa meter dan tersungkur ke tanah

Melihat Yojiro terpental, sang wasit berlari menghapiri Yojiro untuk memulai penghitungan

" Yojiro!, Yojiro, apakah masih bisa melanjutkan " tanya sang wasit

Nampaknya tak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil itu, maka sang wasit pun mulai menghitung

" Baikalah, 1,... 2,... 3,... " Sang wasit mulai menghitung

Yojiro hanya diam tak bisa bergerak hanya matanya yang sayup-sayup melihat ke langit yang luas,

" Sial, apakah aku akan kalah " guman Yojiro dalam hati

Sampai pada saat ia kehilangan kesadarannya, dan penghitungan pun selesai, Yojiro telah kalah

" Baiklah Pemenang pertarungan ini adalah Minato Hyuga " pengunguman sang wasit Kini membahana

Para penonton bersorak-sorak gembira bagi yang mendukung Minato, sedangkan bagi pendukung Yojiro hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, hanya kekecewaan yang ada didalam dirinya

Bukan hanya penonton, seutas senyumpun tersirat di wajah keluarga ketua Clan Hyuga, dan para kerabat Minato

Namun di balik kegembiraan itu, ada tiga orang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara serius

" Bagaimana?, apakah kita akan mulai " tanya seseorang yang mempunyai tampang yang kalem

" Bersiaplah Fuijin, dan kau juga King Bear" balas orang yang ditanya itu, yang ternyata adalah Akagawa

Ketiganya pun berpencar tanpa ada yang curiga sedikitpun pergerakan mereka, mungkin karena saking cepatnya atau para penonton yang tak menyadari

" Baiklah per... " Kata-kata sang wasit terhenti saat ledakan terkena ledakan

Ledakan terjadi di beberapa titik Stadion itu, para pengunjung mulai panik dan berlari ke sana kemari untuk menyelamatkan diri, para ANBU root yang berjaga di luar mulai berhamburan masuk ke dalam

" Lindungi Minato ! " Perintah dari Sasuke kepada Pasukan ANBU rootnya

Kejadian ini memang sungguh mendadak, tak ada yang menduga ini terjadi secepat ini, para ANBU yang mencoba melindungi Minato harus menerima tusukan pedang Khas King Bear, pedang yang melayang-layang itu siap menusuk siapa saja yang menghalangi,

Sementara itu para elit Clan Hyuga pun ikut andil dalam melawan serangan tiga orang itu tak terkecuali Hinata yang siap mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi anak semata wayang nya

Dari tengah arena pertarungan itu nampak sosok Akagawa sedang berdiri, tapa perintah Para ANBU yang melihat itu segera meyerang Akagawa, namun yang terjadi adalah ketika para ANBU hampir mendekat tiba-tiba mereka merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, Akagawa segera merapalkan segel tangan dan menghantamkannya ke Tanah, apa yang terjadi, puluhan angin puyuh yang tidak terlalu besar itu muncul ke permukaan, Akagawa merentangkan tangannya seolah memberi Komando kepada puluhan angin puyuh itu, hal hasil puluhan angin puyuh itu memporak-porandakan Stadion itu tanpa ampun

" Fuijin anak itu, cepat bawa " teriak Akagawa kepada Fuijin

Kali ini sepertinya para ANBU itu salah prediksi, bukan Minato yang hendak dibawa oleh Trio panglima Raja Tengu itu,namun Trio itu menginginkan Yojiro rupanya, karena merasa tidak ada yang menghalangi, Fuijin dengan mudah membawa Yojiro pergi dari arena

" Ayo cepat pergi Kita sudah dapat " teriak Fuijin kepada kedua rekannya itu

Minato yang melihat Yojiro dibawa lari oleh Trio panglima tengu itu mencoba untuk mengejar, dengan melarikan diri dari para ANBU root yang menjaganya, seperti tak mau ketinggalan Hitachi yang melihat Minato lari ikut mengejarnya

" Hei Baka apakah kau mau bersenang-senang sendirian " singgung Hitachi ketika sudah sampai di dekat Minato

" Dasar Teme, kau selalu saja mengikutiku " jawab Minato kepada rekannya itu

Hanya kedua anak itu yang kini dapat lari dengan leluasa, sementara para Shinobi yang lain sedang sibuk dengan ratusan pedang yang ditinggalkan King Bear, dan beberapa Tornado yang ditinggalkan Akagawa

Pengejaranpun sampai di Hutan perbatasan Konoha sebelah Utara, Hutan yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan besar itu tak menghalangi kedua bocah yang berani melawan bahaya tingkat tinggi

Setelah pengejaran yang begitu lama, entah kenapa Trio itu malah berhenti dan langsung menghadap ke dua bocah itu, seolah-olah mereka menantang kedua bocah itu

" Lepaskan dia orang aneh " teriak Minato kepada trio itu

Sambil menganggap remeh, Trio itu melihat ke arah 2 bocah yang sepertinya akan menjadi santapan empuk bagi mereka

" Kita bertemu lagi, anak kecil " decit dari King Bear

Minato pun mengingat sosok ini, sosok yang pernah Konohamaru dan Ia hadapi, dan 2 lagi, ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya

" Kalian pergilah biar aku yang menghadapi kutu-kutu ini " kata King Bear kepada ke 2 rekannya

Namun sosok dengan baju Kimono yang kebesaran, dan rambut kuning yang hampir menutupi mata itu memegang pundak kedua rekannya, seolah-olah menarik mundur kedua rekannya

" Biar aku saja " dengan singkat Akagawa memerintahkan kedua rekannya

Kedua rekannya pun tak berani membantah Akagawa, namun mereka heran Akagawa mau melawan anak-anak ini, sekali jurus saja sudah pasti anak-anak ini terkapar, mata kedua rekannya seolah bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya Akagawa mau lakukan

" Aku hanya ingin senang-senang " lanjut Akagawa memberikan penjelasan kepada rekannya itu,

Tanpa membantah kedua rekannya itu hilang dalam sekejap mata, tak ada yang tersisa dari mereka berdua yang ada hanya angin dan kilatan kecil

Melihat kedua rekannya telah pergi, Akagawa langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam baju Kimononya,

" Kalau kalian berhasil bertahan sampai pasir ini habis, aku akan membawa anak itu kembali untuk kalian " kata Akagawa kepada Minato dan Hitachi

Ternyata Akagawa mengeluarkan Jam pasir untuk kedua bocah itu, jam pasir yang tidak besar itu sepertinya hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit saja

Minato dan Hitachi hanya saling menatap saja, seolah-olah mengatakan kita harus menjadi partner yang baik, ketakutan memang ada di hati mereka berdua, entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi, padahal ketika kedua mata mereka meneliti orang itu tidak ada cakra yang besar di dalam tubuhnya, Namun aura yang membuat bulu kuduk bergidik terasa di tubuh mereka

" Hitachi bersiap lah " perintah Minato kepada rekannya

" Kau juga Minato " jawab Hitachi

18:55

**Andri Joe Armstrong**

Keduanya mengambil Kuda-kuda mereka masing-masing, Hitachi melompat keatas sambil merapalkan segel tangan

" Katon : Bola api " teriak Hitachi

Tak mau ketinggalan, Minato dengan Rasengannya melaju mendekati, agar Akagawa terkena Rasengannya

" RASENGAN ! " Teriak Minato

Akagawa pun langsung terkejut, kedua serangan itu mengenainya dengan telak

Blaaaammmmmmm

Ledakan pun terjadi disana, jika seseorang terkena ke 2 jurus itu maka hancurlah ia,

" KITA BERHASIL " teriak kedua bocah Nakal itu

Namun samar-samar terlihat sosok dibalik abu yang berterbangan, sosok yang sama seperti tadi dengan Kimono yang agak kebesaran

" Hanya itu kemampuan kalian?" Tanya Akagawa dengan santai

Mata kedua Bocah itu kini sedang melotot, terkejut karena melihat orang yang mereka serang tidak terluka sedikitpun

Terlebih lagi sosok yang di depan matanya kini menghilang dengan sekedipan mata, dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka berdua,

" FUTON : Raiga out side " guman Akagawa dengan santai

Kedua telapak tangan Akagawa Kini sudah ada gumpalan Angin hampir mirip seperti Rasengan, dan satu hal lagi kedua gumpalan itu siap menyerang kedua bocah itu

Karena serangan yang tiba-tiba kedua bocah itu tak sanggup menghindar, sehingga kedua bocah itu terkena jurus Akagawa dan terdorong sepeti terbawa arus, ketika sudah sampai beberapa meter gumpalan Angin itu meledakan dirinya

Kedua bocah itu kini terkapar tak berdaya, meringis kesakitan yang luar biasa, tampaknya pertarungan ini memang tak seimbang, walaupun Akagawa sudah di keroyok 2 bocah itu

Dengan santainya Akagawa menghampiri kedua bocah itu, dan membuat kedua bocah itu melayang tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, kedua bocah itu melayang seperti menghampiri ke hadapan Akagawa

" Futon : Raiga In side " guman Akagawa

Tiba-tiba kedua bocah itu seperti tercekik, tulang-tulang mereka seakan mau patah dibuatnya

" Kalian tahu, aku ini pengendali Angin, bahkan aku juga bisa mengendalikan Oksigen di dalam tubuh kalian, ini semua adalah tekanan Oksigen dalam tubuh kalian " Akagawa menjelaskan tentang jurusnya kepada kedua bocah itu

Dalam keadaan terdesak itu keduanya saling bertatapan, seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak mereka katakan, mereka merasa ini adalah akhir hidup mereka, dan akhirnya mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri.

OoooooooOoooooooOoooooooooO


End file.
